


Part 2: These kids need therapy

by SunsetNCamden



Series: These kids need therapy [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's mother, Bullying, Chloe being a bitch, Chloè redemption, F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila being a flirt, Marichat, Rena Rouge vs. Volpina fight, Season 2 spoilers, Some non-canon backstory on Chloe, Verbal Abuse, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, non-cannon character Raoul Lupe, not the Chat Blanc you're expecting, one-sided relationship between Juleka/Rose, will probably become two-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetNCamden/pseuds/SunsetNCamden
Summary: On-going adventures of Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug as continued from Part 1 of this series. Please read Part 1 first. This can't be taken as a stand-alone work.Now in a post-reveal environment how will Adrien & Marinette deal with the challenges ahead of them?Chat Noir still doesn't have control over his powers, but that isn't going to stop Adrien from fighting akumas much to Ladybug's dismay and while doing so he unwittingly inspired Paris to join him. Realizing Ladybug needs help as Hawk Moth's attacks increase, Master Fu suggests that Ladybug find herself a new, temporary partner by giving him/her one of the other miraculous.Chloe finds herself losing the few friends she has as they can no longer put up with her bullying. Can she make amends and repair her friendships with Adrien and Sabrina?Nino and Alya find themselves part of the superhero world as each are asked to do a favor for their masked best friends.Expanding on minor character relationships, including Juelka/Rose, Alix/Kim, Adrien/Chloe (friendship), &; Lila/Raoul (non-cannon character).Still a work in progress. I'll post chunks of chapters at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've aged up the kids to 15. I just think that is a more reasonable age for what they are doing. 13-14, not so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth makes a discovery. Master Fu gets up early. Plagg's troubles continue. Adrien has an ally. Chloe gets a new friend.

**Sunday, May 7th**

“The clips from yesterday’s akuma battle have been posted, sir.”

“Thank you,” the masked man said as he took the tablet from her. “Anything helpful?”

“No, sir. In fact, the clips barely show Adrien at all. Almost as if…”

“As if they’re protecting him? At least someone is acting sensibly,” he grumbled, irritated.

“Adrien’s indiscretion is a good break for us, sir. Yesterday’s battle confirmed your suspicions.”

“Yes, there can be no denying it now. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir,” Hawk Moth turned away from the large, circular window that dominated one wall of his lair as little white butterflies danced in the air around him. Hawk Moth’s miraculous provided him with the ability to see whatever his akumatized subject sees. Even though yesterday’s battle clips from the LadyBlog proved unhelpful as hard evidence that could be compared against other battle clips of Chat Noir fighting, Hawk Moth had seen enough yesterday to recognize Chat Noir despite his lack of cat ears and tail. The fighting technique, the puns, even the fist bump at the end all tell-tale signs of the feline superhero. Hawk Moth could feel it was true even without having discernable proof.

“Any ideas as to why Adrien did not transform?” the supervillain asked.

“No, sir,” she shifted on her feet uneasily, nervous since she did not have an answer to her demanding superior. “Perhaps he is not able to do so. Perhaps that is why he also has not appeared at the two battles prior to this one.”

“Hmmm…a theory we will have to test.”

“You’re not going to take his miraculous now, sir?” she asked surprise.

“No, not yet. Doing so will tip Ladybug off and we don’t know who she is yet,” a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “But, we can use him to find her.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know what needs to be done,” as he handed her back the tablet.

“Yes, sir,” she lowered her eyes and sighed. She wished it had not come to this.

“Then, do it.”

Hawk Moth waited until he could no longer hear the clicking of her heels on the hard floor. Then he took out a small, golden locket and opened it to reveal a picture of a beautiful, blonde woman with green eyes.

“Soon,” he whispered softly to himself. “Soon I will have you back.”

\------o-------

Master Fu awoke to the sound of banging. He looked at the clock and sighed.

“ _07:27_ ,” he thought. He slowly got out of bed, moaning as he stood and stretched his back. He pulled his bathrobe off of the hook on the back of the bedroom door. He shuffled his way downstairs. It always took him a little time in the morning to get the kinks worked out before he could stand completely straight and walk at a normal speed.

“Coming!” he called. “A man of 186 knows better than to rush,” he muttered under his breath. Just before opening the door he shoved one arm and then the other into the sleeves of the robe.

“Master Fu?” came a feminine voice from behind the door.

His eyebrows jumped up in surprise and his hands fumbled with the belt of the robe.

“Ladybug?” he asked as he opened the door. “This is a surprise…and so early.”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Master, but this couldn’t wait,” the girl replied. The old man spied a stack of papers and a flash drive in her hands. He waved Marinette inside.

“Tell me everything,” he replied his curiosity peaked.

\------o-------

Plagg eyed his chosen as he sat on the large desk. Adrien bobbed his head in time with the beat of a song that only he could hear. Under his breath he sang the lyrics of a song he completed this morning as he dressed. Rising extraordinarily early with bright eyes and a dumb smile on his face he had sat at the piano for an hour or so plinking out the same damn notes over and over with slight variation, adding a few, taking away a few, adding new ones, etc. The unholy racket woke up the lazy cat god and he had been unable to fall back asleep. He turned to food to comfort him, if one could call it food, which he did not. Plagg took a bite of string cheese still watching the blonde boy as he twirled around the room dancing with the pajama shirt he had just removed. A strand of the stringy cheese caught in Plagg’s teeth and he snapped awkwardly trying to get the hanging particle into his mouth. He tried again, tilting his head further to one side to get the end of the strand to fall into his mouth. Out of frustration he spit the piece in his mouth across the room swiftly followed by the remaining stick of cheese, which he threw with his small paw.

“Hey, watch it!” Adrien called with brows furrowed. He wiped his shirt and then examined it for any mark caused by the flying cheese.

“I can’t eat this anymore! It’s been two days! When am I going to get my Camembert?” he whined.

Adrien squinted at his kwami, but didn’t answer.

“Everything’s fine now. You and Ladybug are dating. Didn’t I say by the end of the week you’d be dating? And you are! So why am I still eating string cheese?”

“We’re meeting Mari later. She’ll probably bring some cheese Danish,” Adrien said as he walked over to the desk. He squatted down so that he was at the same eye level as Plagg, “And, if you can behave yourself then I’ll stop on the way home and pick up some Camembert, but only if you’re good.” Adrien held up two fingers, pointed them at his eyes, then Plagg’s, and finally back to his own. He rose, stood, and danced his way back to the piano. Plagg sighed. Somehow his chosen had become even more insufferable, happy than he had when he was sad and lonely.

\---o---

Francois, aka “Gorilla” as Adrien nicknamed him, pulled up to the curb outside the bakery. Before he could exit the car and open the door for his charge, Adrien had already sprinted inside the bakery. A few moments later Adrien reappeared holding the hand of a petite, raven-haired girl that Gorilla had seen the blonde boy talking to on a few previous occasions. She gave the large man a shy hello and passed him a brown paper bag, payment for the unscheduled stop. Gorilla closed the car door behind them and then briskly walked around the car to the driver’s seat.

During the drive Gorilla could see the couple in his rearview mirror. They sat closely to each other, still holding hands, whispering and giggling. Gorilla smiled to himself. He could not remember the last time he had seen Adrien so happy. The young lady looked very happy as well if her blushing and fluttering eyes were any indication.

Technically speaking, Gorilla was breaking the rules. Under normal circumstances he was not supposed to give rides to any of Adrien’s friends, but since Adrien was currently serving out a two-week grounding the young man was also not allowed any unscheduled socializing. Although the volunteering appointment was an approved, scheduled event it was supposed to be a solo endeavor. The addition of Adrien’s female friend was most definitely unapproved and unscheduled. If M. Agreste or Nathalie were to find out, then Adrien’s sentence would no doubt be extended.

“ _They won’t hear it from me_ ,” Gorilla thought as he watched the pair walk hand in hand into the cat shelter. Although Adrien would from time to time skip out on his driver, he never did anything particularly worrisome, usually going to a movie or the arcade with his best friend, Nino, of whom M. Agreste considered a bad influence on his sheltered son. If this girl was going to become a fixture in the blonde boy’s life, which from what Gorilla could tell would likely be the case, then it’d be easier to work with them than against them. Besides, she brought him his favorite treat, lady fingers.

\---o---

“Adrien! Glad to have you back!” cried a middle-aged woman with light brown hair.

“Thanks, Renee. This is my friend, Marinette. She’s going to volunteer today, too.”

“That’s wonderful, dear. I’m so glad you’re getting your friends involved.” She passed some forms to Marinette to fill out. “We need all the help we can get. Do you mind showing Marinette around, Adrien? I’ve got my hands full up here.”

“Of course!” Adrien smiled happily. This would be fun. He couldn’t wait. Taking care of the cats always made him feel better and now he’d get to share it with his, shhh, secret girlfriend. It was almost too much! Adrien rocked on his feet as he waited for Marinette to finish filling out the forms.

“Thank you, dear,” Renee continued. “When you go back can you take these to Chloe?” She indicated a box on the counter.

Adrien froze. Marinette’s eyes snapped up.

“Chloe?” they both asked at the same time.

“Yes, dear. Your other friend who’s volunteering today. She’s been here almost an hour…she’s in Room B!” Renee called after the two hurrying teenagers.

Adrien burst through the door to Room B with Marinette hot on heels.

“Adrikens! I’m so happy to see you. Look who I met?” Chloe held in her hands an all-white cat with blue eyes. She moved its paw to make it wave at him.

“Chloe!?!” Adrien exclaimed

“ _Chloe_ ,” Marinette gritted her teeth. Her worst fears assured.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The blonde girl innocently asked.

“Yeah, trying to interfere with our date,” Marinette grumbled under her breath.

“I’m helping the kitties. I loooove this one. Isn’t he cute? I’ve named him Snowball. Say hi to Adrikens, Snowball.” She waved the cat’s paw at him again.

“Do you even like cats?” Marinette asked suspiciously.

“Hello, Marinette,” Chloe greeted her, although the way she said the raven-haired girl’s name it sounded more like a curse word than a salutation. “Of course, I love cats. I’m Adrien’s friend, aren’t I? It’s a requirement.”

Adrien lowered his eyes a bit guiltily remembering the conversation at Friday’s lunch with Juleka. Chloe must have taken it to heart and now she’s here to prove (again) how good a friend she can be to him. Chloe must have made a mental note of all of his weekend plans since she had shown up to his lacrosse game yesterday and now at the cat shelter today.

“That’s great, Chloe!”

“It is?” Marinette hissed in surprise.

“I finished cleaning all the cages on this wall,” she pointed to the short sided wall, “but we’ll need more supplies for the rest of the room.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped to the floor. “ _Chloe cleaned?_ ” she thought.

“Oh, right! I forgot the box from up front. Be right back.”

Adrien turned on his heel and exited the room. Marinette stood frozen in place as she watched Chloe wave the cat’s paw again as a goodbye. Suddenly realizing that the person with whom she meant to spend the day had disappeared Marinette hustled out to find him. Back at the reception desk she found him, box in hand.

“You do realize that she’s only here to sabotage our day together?”

“You heard her. Chloe’s here to help.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“If you really believe that, then don’t let her. We can still have a good time together with Chloe here,” Adrien calmly rationalized as he shifted the box in his hands.

“Chloe and good times don’t go together,” Marinette scowled.

“Just give her a chance?” Showing her his best kitten eyes, “Please?”

Marinette sighed and then nodded. It’s not like she had much choice. Adrien flashed her a smile and paid her his first compliment of the day. He had to choose them carefully, since they had agreed that he was limited to only three a day. Three had been determined to be the perfect number in order to reassure her that she was good enough to be Adrien’s secret girlfriend without overwhelming her and triggering her anxiety.

“One of the many reasons I love you, you give second chances.” He wished his hands weren’t full so that he could kiss her properly, instead of settling for giving her a peck on the cheek. Marinette smiled at the warmth of his affection for her. She was about to follow him back when she heard Renee call her name. She had to finish filling out the volunteer forms.

A few minutes later Marinette found her way back to the room. Chloe was talking of course.

“I really don’t think the clips from the LadyBlog do you any justice, Adrien. I mean, you were very heroic and you can barely even tell you were there! You only appear in two clips. I mean, seriously? Only two? They don’t even show the good parts where you rescued me.” She fluffed her hair and Adrien theorized that she felt miffed not to have appeared in any of the clips herself.

“And that helmet!” Chloe continued, “You should have taken it off. You can’t even see your face!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “If he’d of taken it off then he might of gotten hurt.”

“I don’t see how a lacrosse helmet could provide much protection against fire,” Chloe rolled her eyes in return.

“Oh, hey Marinette!” Adrien greeted her as he turned to give Chloe the cat he had just removed from its cage. He gave her a warm smile. “I thought you and Chloe could entertain the cats while I clean their cages.”

“Adrikens,” Chloe batted her eyes at Adrien, “don’t you want to join me in playing with the kitties? They’re so cute. Marinette can clean, she’s used to it.”

Marinette clenched her jaw and was about to make a retort, when Adrien interjected.

“That’s okay. Newbies like you two should enjoy the perks. It’s pretty messy to clean the cages and besides interacting with the cats is important, too. They need love and stimulation.”

Marinette sat down near Chloe. Toys were scattered around the floor and Marinette picked up a stick that had feathers tied at the end of a string that she used to tease a calico. Chloe held a fat, orange tabby on her lap and stroked it affectionately.

“Anyways, the least Alya could do is add a write-up to give you some credit on the LadyBlog,” Chloe criticized as she returned to the subject of their conversation before Marinette entered. “But, don’t worry, Adrikens, I’m going to talk to her about it.” Chloe flicked her ponytail.

“Really, Chlo, it’s fine. I don’t need or want any credit,” he said as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Nonsense! You’re a hero!”

“Yeah, but you know how my father is…best to not draw any attention to it.”

Adrien hoped that would deter Chloe from interfering, but she only hummed a non-committal response.

Adrien peaked into the cages that Chloe claimed to have cleaned and decided that he’d have to redo them. He’d do those last figuring that perhaps Chloe would get bored and leave before he’d get to them and as such would not be the wiser. No sense hurting her feelings when she was trying to do a good deed. He started to unpack the box that Renee gave them, pulling out the supplies.

Adrien and Marinette remained fairly quiet as Chloe dominated the conversation. Topics included yesterday’s akuma attack, people at school that Chloe doesn’t like, which is pretty much everyone, and then the upcoming party that Chloe would be throwing on Saturday in Adrien’s honor.

“My party is going to be the perfect way to close out the school year! Marlena has come up with a gourmet menu: beluga caviar, truffles, duck foie gras, frog legs, raw oysters, smoked salmons, escargot…”

“Umm…I think most of the kids in our class would prefer to eat pizza and chips, Chloe,” Marinette suggested.

“Ugh! Peasant food. Never! Only the best for Adrikens!” Chloe enthused. “Want to see the dress I’ll be wearing?” she asked Adrien. When he nodded she showed him the picture she had saved on her phone. After seeing the picture he smiled and assured her that he thought she’d look very pretty in it. Satisfied with the compliment she smugly turned and flaunted the picture in front of Marinette. The aspiring fashion designer recognized it as a cocktail dress from this year’s spring line from the Gabriel collection. It was yellow of course, Chloe’s favorite color, with a straight neckline and off-the shoulder cap sleeves.

“What are you going to wear, Marinette?” Chloe asked, but the way she said it was almost like a taunt. “Nothing designer, I suspect.”

“Not everyone can afford designer clothes,” Marinette explained. “Besides I make my own.”

“So, they are designer. Designed by Marinette,” Adrien chimed in giving the girl with hair as dark as midnight a wink.

“Bleh! Home made,” Chloe judged.

“Just because it doesn’t have a label stitched inside doesn’t mean it’s not any good,” the blonde boy argued.

“Hmph! Well, what _are_ you going to wear, Marinette?” Chloe pressed.

“I haven’t decided yet…” Marinette actually hadn’t had any time to think about it much less design anything.

“I’m sure it’ll be amazing. Your designs always are,” Adrien encouraged.

“What about you, Adrikens? Will you be wearing one of your father’s suits? I do love you in a suit or…maybe a vest. They’re very fashionable right now.”

“Actually, Marinette is making me a shirt,” he grinned in that lopsided way that made Marinette’s heart beat faster. She could feel the blush spread across her cheeks.

“Oh, I see,” Chloe turned her head away from both of them and lowered her eyes. “I suppose you’re going together then?” she asked quietly.

“Yep!” Adrien replied happily, but then remembered the agreement he made with Marinette to keep their relationship a secret, so he quickly added “But just as friends.”

Chloe smirked, “Just friends, huh?” She whipped her head back around to face her rival with triumph blazing in her eyes. Marinette instantly regretted deciding to keep her relationship with Adrien a secret. Although she did not want any interference or drama from anyone, especially Chloe, it did not look as if her plan was working. If anything, Chloe looked emboldened to continue her pursuit of Adrien. No doubt her intrusion into their lives would continue.

“Well, then you’ll be saving some dances for your other friend, won’t you Adrikens?” she asked meaning herself as she leaned in closer to him, batting her eyelashes.

“Oh, um,” he looked uncertainly at Marinette, knowing that she wouldn’t like it, but his kind nature won out. “Sure.”

Marinette shot them both a glaring look. Adrien shrugged in response just before Chloe threw her arms around him enveloping in a bear hug. Adrien held his hands out not touching her.

“Careful, Chlo! I don’t want to get you dirty,” he warned. Chloe jumped off of him as quickly as she had jumped on. After giving herself a thorough dusting off she turned toward the cages and sighed.

“Aren’t we done yet?”

“Just a few more to go,” Adrien replied.

“Don’t feel like you have to stay, Chloe. We can finish up.” Marinette crossed her fingers that the diva would leave.

“Good! Then, I’ll have just enough time to figure out which lucky kitty is coming home with me!”

“You’re going to adopt one of the cats?” Marinette’s eyes bugged out in surprise.

“That’s awesome, Chlo!” Adrien smiled.

Chloe beamed. “Of course, I am. You know how much I love cats!” she sing-songed.

“Shouldn’t you ask your father first, Chloe?” Marinette wondered.

“Daddy won’t mind,” Chloe insisted.

“It’s a big responsibility. You have to feed it, give it water, change its litter, take it to the vet, brush its coat…” Marinette counted off on her fingers.

“I have people for that,” Chloe waved the air dismissively. “Now, which one of you is good enough to be my pet?”

Chloe scanned the cages, talking to a few and taking a couple out to hold. She snapped a few selfies with different cats trying to make sure that they didn’t clash and also to determine how photogenic they are. Ultimately, she decided on a yellow tabby with dark yellow, almost light orange markings.

“What should I call it?” she asked.

“If you want to know a cat’s name, then you must ask. Allow me,” Adrien took the cat from her. He whispered in its ear and then held its mouth up to his own ear. When he handed the cat back to Chloe he said decidedly, “Apricat.”

“Oh, that’s a good name, Adrikens,” Chloe enthused. “You do look like an apricot, don’t you Apricot?” she asked the cat.

“Not Apricot,” Adrien corrected. “Apri _cat_.”

“Really, Adrien? I’m not naming my cat with a pun.”

“I can’t help it if that’s its name. You wanted to know its name and I told you,” Adrien threw up his hands, but in a dramatic yet good-natured way.

Marinette laughed. Chloe eyed her and then a smirk curled her lips.

“What about you, Marinette? Which cat are you taking home?”

“ME? I-I can’t have a cat,” she explained.

“ _Besides I’d rather have a hamster_ ,” the raven-haired girl couldn’t help, but think.

“And why not?” Chloe asked knowing full well that since Marinette lived above her parents’ bakery that she had never been allowed to have a pet due to health code restrictions and their high sense of cleanliness.

“She already has one,” Adrien chimed in, “a black one with green eyes.”

“I thought your parents wouldn’t let you have a pet,” Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“Um…well, this one’s not mine exactly,” Marinette tried to explain. Adrien hummed in puzzlement. “I mean he belongs to all of Paris. He visits my balcony a lot and I feed it.”

“Ugh! A stray! How awful. It must be so dirty and smelly.”

“He’s not a stray. He has a home, mine. He just doesn’t like to be penned inside, so he comes and goes as he chooses. And, he’s not dirty or smelly,” she defended her kitty. “He smells damn good,” she mumbled under her breath as pink dusted her cheeks at the thought of the wonderful smell of “parfum d’Adrien”.

“What’s his name?” Chloe asked still skeptical. Adrien visibly stiffened.

“Kitty,” Marinette replied without missing a beat.

“That’s not a very imaginative name. Apricat is far superior,” she said as she sniffed, her nose jutting up in the air.

Marinette felt sorry for little Apricat. It didn’t deserve this fate. No one did. She gave its left ear a tender stroke.

“ _Your new mommy is a bi-atch_ ,” she thought.

“You’ll have to fill out some paperwork and pay a fee. Renee can help you,” Adrien explained to his blonde friend how to go about adopting the yellow feline.

“You coming, Adrien?” Chloe asked as she stood to leave with Apricat in tow.

“In a minute. Just need to finish up in here,” he replied.

After Chloe had left the room Adrien sidled over to his secret girlfriend.

“This cat is very much _yours_ ,” he purred giving her a quick peck on the mouth. In response Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in for a longer kiss.

“Careful, Princess, I might get you dirty.”

“I’m not afraid of a little cat hair,” she murmured as their lips met.

“And, don’t you dare get a cat!” Adrien warned after breaking the kiss. “I’ve never felt so jealous, seeing you cuddle with all of these cats.”

Marinette giggled as she kissed him again, “I’m strictly a one-cat girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters will establish the new threat (Hawk Moth) and provide a check-in with all of our characters. A bit of a slow burn to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug make a swap. Master Fu comes up with a plan. Nino collects on a promise. Ladybug asks a favor. Hawk Moth receives a good report.

Ladybug and Chat Noir alighted on the rooftop of their master’s building.

“Very good,” the old man said. “Right on time.” He appreciated punctuality. He slowly walked around his two students, eying them carefully.

“You appear more balanced. Do you feel in accordance with each other?”

Both superheroes looked at each other and then nodded at the same time. Smiles spread across their faces.

“Take out your weapons,” Master Fu commanded. “Switch.”

The two partners blinked.

“Swiii-tch!” Master Fu repeated as he pointed to them, moving his right hand to take the place of his left and vice versa. Ladybug reluctantly handed over her yo-yo to her partner as she took his baton from him. It felt as if she was giving up her right arm. The baton weighed heavily in her hand. She must have accidently touched something because it extended suddenly, doubling in length and surprising everyone.

Chat looped the yo-yo string around one finger on his right hand. He tested it out by unfurling his hand and letting the yo-yo drop, then quickly snapped it up back into his palm. He repeated the motion to get the feel of the weight and drag of the yo-yo.

“Look, L.B.: around the world,” he said as he swung the yo-yo in a 360-degree arc. Ladybug rolled her eyes as she watched him perform one trick after another with her yo-yo.

“Race to the Eiffel Tower and back,” Master Fu commanded. Chat lost his concentration and the yo-yo snapped backed up unexpectedly and bonked him in the head. Ladybug giggled. Chat rubbed his sore noggin and then scowled at the treacherous yo-yo.

“That’s what you get for using it as a toy,” the spotted heroine chided.

“You got an instruction manual, L.B.?” the black-clad hero asked as he glanced from the yo-yo in his hand to the tower and back again.

“Would you read it even if I did?” she asked with a smirk.

“Good point,” he cast the yo-yo out, watching it hook on a chimney of a nearby building. When he felt the tension, Chat instinctively gave it a small pull back towards him. The yo-yo string reeled in suddenly dragging Chat off of the rooftop. He let out a yelp as he swung in the air, legs flailing and tail flopping. He landed roughly on his bottom on the roof of a building about three blocks away. Ladybug could see his figure pop up to his feet quickly and give a huge wave.

“I’m okay!” he shouted.

Ladybug sighed as she eyed the drop off of Master Fu’s building. Remembering how she had seen Chat use his baton countless times to vault, she extended the baton and planted it on the street below in one movement. She pushed off with her legs and felt the rush of air against her face as she veered upwards. At the highest point of the arc she collapsed the baton down to the length of a ¾ staff and circled it above her head in a helicopter formation. She hovered for a few moments before extending the baton and planting it again on the street below her. Again and again she vaulted, rotated, planted. By the time she reached the Eiffel tower her shoulders ached and she panted heavily. She wondered at how Chat could travel so fast even without the use of Catalyst. She did not allow herself to muse for long as Chat was already on the return trip. When she alighted on Master Fu’s rooftop she found Chat had returned to performing yo-yo tricks.

“Look, Bugaboo, walk the cat!” He cast the yo-yo down onto the ground and it rolled backwards while Chat slowly walked forward. As the string extended back behind him, Chat suddenly jerked as if the yo-yo pulled him in the opposite direction, he wobbled, and then pretended to trip and fall.

Ladybug laughed, but shook her head at her goofy partner.

“How did you come by such a useless skill?” she asked referring to his performance of yo-yo tricks.

“When you’re alone a lot, you welcome any distraction,” he replied honestly. A pang of guilt swept over Ladybug at her insensitivity.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, “I’m sorry, Chaton.”

“Tis nothing, M’Lady. Now that I have you, I won’t be alone.” He smiled warmly and returned her embrace.

“Alright you two,” the old man chuckled and the two super heroes jumped, forgetting that they weren’t alone. “Come down stairs we have much to discuss.”

\-----o------

Once Master Fu had poured the tea, he brought out Chat’s papers and the map on a tablet. He folded his hands and cleared his throat.

“I can see that you both have put a lot of work into this,” he began.

“Actually, it’s all of Chat’s work,” Ladybug corrected.

“Ah, very good, Chat Noir, very good. I am proud of you,” the old man patted the boy on his back.

“You are?” Chat asked. He could not remember the last time anyone said that they felt proud about anything he had done. It certainly had been more than a year.

“You seem surprised. You have taken initiative! Looked at the big picture,” he spread his arms wide. “Fighting the war, not just small battles.”

“Thank you, Master,” Chat replied humbly. He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest at the old man’s compliment. He had forgotten what it felt like to be appreciated, especially by someone older than him. Most adults ordered him around. At home and at school he was supposed to do as he was told, but Master Fu encouraged experimentation, vocalization of ideas, and surprisingly even failure.

“And, you have made an important discovery. I agree with your theory that Hawk Moth is using his attacks to find you. So, I believe that we must find him before he finds you.” The master paused to take a sip of tea.

“But, your efforts have not gotten us any closer to finding the villain,” Master Fu continued. Chat’s cat ears drooped and his tail curled around his torso. “Do not look so forlorn. Failure forces us to grow, Chat Noir. It stretches the mind to look for solutions that were missed the first time. It pushes us to exceed our limits. If you want to succeed, then you must be willing to fail,” the old man advised giving the young hero a pat on the back.

“So what do we do now?” Ladybug asked pointedly.

“We modify the map to plot the direction of the akuma butterfly as it flies towards its victim. If we know from what direction enough butterflies are coming, then we can trace them back to find Hawk Moth’s location, or at least the general area and then you can focus in using reconnaissance to find him.”

“We don’t have that data to plot,” Chat shook his head.

“Not yet, but since the LadyBlog has been so helpful a resource…”

“We can ask the Parisians to post whenever they see an akuma butterfly and from what direction it was flying,” Ladybug finished. “I’m sure Alya will post the request on the LadyBlog.”

“Exactly,” said Master Fu rubbing his hands together. “We galvanize the people of Paris to help us. The evil wielded by one man will be no match for a large force of good. We just need enough attacks to happen and enough reports to be logged in and we will know Hawk Moth’s location. If we are lucky it should take only a month or two to find him based on the frequency of his attacks thus far.”

“Two months!” Chat cried in despair. “Do we have that much time?”

“Don’t worry, Chat Noir. That gives us time for you to regain full control of your powers, for the two of you to get into sync, and for us to strategize. We will need that time.” The master nodded decidedly. “Now let us clear our minds and meditate.”

“Actually, perhaps I should visit Alya and set this LadyBlog plan of ours into action,” Ladybug stood up hoping she could skip meditating, which she found boring and not very helpful.

“Good idea, yes, go ahead,” Master Fu nodded as he waved her away.

Ladybug gave Chat’s shoulder a squeeze with her hand before heading upstairs to go up the fire escape to the roof. He looked after her longingly. He supposed it would not take two people to talk to Alya and Ladybug had been quicker about asking for permission to leave. If such an opportunity arose again, then he would have to beat her to it. He sighed and repositioned himself more comfortably, closed his eyes, and began to chant. He had just settled into a rhythm when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find his spotted partner who had her hand outstretched before his face. He reluctantly put the magical yo-yo in her hands as he took back his trusty baton. She cheekily gave him a two-fingered salute before turning on her heels and disappearing up the stairs.

Chat resettled himself trying to find his center. After a few moments of fidgeting he sighed and released his transformation. It was easier for some reason to meditate as Adrien than as Chat. He breathed in and out and then again. He returned to his chanting. His voice and his master’s becoming one. For a moment or two he maintained the rhythm, but then he shook his head and grew silent. The old man opened one eye to regard his pupil.

“Master, I don’t understand why we are going through all of this trouble and wasting all of this time to find Hawk Moth. The kwamis can sense each other. Plagg, Tikki, or Wayzz can tell us where Hawk Moth is by sensing Nooroo. Can’t we make them help us?”

Wayzz lifted off Master Fu’s shoulder and hovered in front of Adrien's face.

“We would like to tell you. Please believe us. It would be much easier if we could, but the simple fact is we are here to facilitate your endeavor. You must be the master of your own destiny. You must decide your course and act.” Wayzz returned to his spot on the master’s shoulder.

Adrien turned toward Plagg who was stretched out on the mattress beside him.

“Yeah, kid, what he said. That,” the lazy god yawned.

Master Fu closed his one open eye and resumed his chanting. Adrien sighed and joined in trying to find peace and balance despite the frustrating little gods who restrained themselves from interfering on significant matters, such as the secret identities of evil villains and the love of your life, but continued to annoy the hell out of him on inconsequential matters, such as the age of cheese.

\----o-----

“Okaaay,” Alya sing-songed as she came back into the living room of her house. “My sisters are fast asleep. We’ve got probably a little over an hour before my parents get home.”

“Right. I’ll go get the book! BeRightBack!” Nino called as he disappeared down the hall to the apartment’s entrance where he dropped his bag. A moment later, he returned with book in hand.

“Okay, okay, page 117,” he said as he flipped to the page. Alya sat down next to him and he slid the book to sit half on his lap and half on hers. They leaned over the page, reading intently.

“I don’t think it’s humanly possible,” Alya shook her head in disbelief.

“It must be, Babe, otherwise it wouldn’t be in the book. Plenty of people have successfully done it, and now, see, we got the inside dope on how to.” He tapped the book to emphasize his point.

“It looks too complicated. Let’s try something easier,” she offered as she flipped back a dozen pages or so.

“No way, man. You agreed to page 117,” Nino flipped the pages back decidedly to the one in question.

“Yeah, I know,” Alya sighed. She had made him a promise to do this in exchange for information on what was bothering Adrien. At the time she made the deal she didn’t know what she was getting herself into and now she rather regretted it seeing as how she could have easily figured out that it was the one-year anniversary of Mme. Agreste’s disappearance that was bothering Adrien. If only she had thought to do her own Google search herself. Oh well, she supposed that there are worse ways to spend an evening.

“Now you promised to keep this a secret. No telling anyone, not even Adrien,” the brunette girl wagged her finger at her boyfriend in warning.

“I swear. My best bro don’t need to know,” Nino crossed his heart with his finger. “You ready?”

“Ready,” she settled herself more comfortably on the couch.

\----o-----

Ladybug alighted on the balcony to Alya’s bedroom and peered inside. The room was dark. She cast her yo-yo out so she could swing around to the other side of the house. She landed on the balcony outside the Cesaire’s living room. She gently tapped on the sliding glass door. No response. Lights off, but the TV was on. She leaned in to the window. She could hear voices. She tapped louder. Suddenly, she heard a sound inside that she could not discern as agony or ecstasy, but it was loud and it scared her. Ladybug banged insistently on the glass door. Two figures occupying the couch leapt into the air, arms and legs flying. Two pairs of eyes peeked out from behind the couch peering in her direction. Recognition dawned on one pair before the other and the owner leapt over the side of the couch in one bound. As she ran she straightened her shirt and pushed her glasses further up onto her nose.

“Ladybug!” Alya breathlessly exclaimed as she opened the door. “What’s wrong? Akuma?” Her normally large eyes bugged out even bigger trying to find the culprit on the streets of Paris below them.

“No, no akuma,” Ladybug shook her head.

“Oh my God, Dude! It’s the ‘Bug in the flesh!” Nino cried as he ran over to the door pulling his hat more securely onto his head.

“Nino!” Alya elbowed him in the ribs in an effort to shush her overenthusiastic boyfriend.

“I need your help. Can we talk?” Ladybug asked as she pointed inside.

“Oh! Of course,” Alya pushed the door further open and stepped aside to let the superhero inside. Ladybug stepped inside to a room she was all too familiar with having visited her bestie on multiple occasions as Marinette. She was about to explain her request for help when her eye landed on something she did not expect to see.

“Wait! Is that a cheat guide to Mecha Strike III?” Ladybug cried accusingly pointing at the book on the floor and noticing the paused game on the TV. "Are you guys cheating?"

Alya blushed in shame in front of her hero and Nino dove for the book to try to hide it, but Ladybug got it first.

“Please don’t tell Marinette, dude, er Ladybug, ma’am, um miss. I know you two are friends,” Nino begged.

“We’re not cheating exactly…” Alya tried to explain.

“She’s just so damn good, it’s not fair!” he rushed to explain.

“And she always partners with Adrien and he’s almost as good as her. We never stand a chance!”

“It’s not fun, dude, seriously! I’m so tired of losing,” the be-speckled boy crossed his arms in frustration.

“We’re just hoping to even things up a bit, because well...we’re awful.”

“Totally,” Nino hung his head in shame.

“So, Nino got the book…”

“Alya! It was your idea!” The DJ pointed at his girlfriend, not minding selling her out.

Alya scowled at him. “Fine, it was my idea, but you agreed and got the book,” she pointed her finger back at him. “We just need some tips to get better.”

“We’re trying out this killer combo, but it’s super complicated,” Nino tapped the book in Ladybug’s hands.

“Okay, okay,” she laughed, “your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell, but can I borrow this sometime soon?” She looked at the open page and the combo looked pretty useful for her Ladybug Mech.

“Absolutely, dude, er Ladybug. As soon as we master the game, then the book’s all yours,” Nino smiled broadly, happy to do the superhero a favor.

“Thanks, now about that help I need…”

\----o-----

“What did you find?”

“A search of Adrien’s room produced only this, sir.” She passed the piece of paper to the older man. “It appears to be part of a larger list of the akuma battles. My guess, sir, is that he’s trying to figure out if there is a pattern to your attacks…perhaps in an effort to find you.”

The masked villain laughed, “My attacks have nothing to do with me and everything to do with finding Ladybug and Chat Noir. His efforts will be in vain.”

“Yes, sir,” his assistant agreed, although from her tone it was not certain if she truly believed her words or not.

“Anything on his computer?”

“No, sir, but a number of the files were deleted within the past 48 hours. We are trying to retrieve them.”

“How long will that take?”

“Perhaps a day or two…”

“Fine. In the meantime, I’ll be keeping our spotted friend busy, very busy,” Hawk Moth smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a first name for Gorilla. If the show gives him one, then I'll edit it so it's canon.  
> Nino's book was not a dirty book after all. I considered it, but didn't want to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks a favor of Nino; Lila has a romantic date; Kim dares someone; Alya gets some bad news

**Monday, May 8th**

Adrien looked at his phone again, hoping for another text message, then peaked in through the window of the bakery’s door, looking for a sign of the petite, raven-haired girl that made his heart swell. Seeing neither he rocked on his feet trying not to show the impatience that he felt.

“Dude!”

Not the greeting he was hoping for, but he turned to see his best friend smiling. They fist bumped and Nino quirked an eyebrow at his friend silently inquiring why he was there.

“Just waiting for Mari,” Adrien explained his loitering outside the bakery.

“I can see that,” Nino smirked. “You two make up after your fight? You together?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“ _Here we go_ ,” Adrien thought.

“No, not exactly.” At his friend's face palm he continued, “We made up, but we are taking things slow. Getting to know each other and seeing what happens.”

Nino nodded thoughtfully, “Smart. Nice!” He gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

“I need your help, though. Marinette’s a little spooked. She’s afraid everyone’s going to complicate things and cause drama. You know how Chloe is and my father and then there’s her parents and…”

“Alya,” Nino filled in the sentence. “Don’t worry, bro. I’ll run interference for ya. It’s the least I can do.” Even though he apologized and Adrien told him he wasn’t even mad, Nino still felt guilty for letting it slip to Alya that his best bro had a crush on the aspiring fashion designer. This would be a good way to make it up to him. He already had an idea of what he could do to distract his nosy girlfriend.

“Just don’t be too obvious, ya know? Don’t stick your tongue down Marinette’s throat in front of her,” Nino teased.

“Got it. Keep it subtle,” Adrien winked.

“Well, I should be on my way. I don’t want to be accused of complicating things, you know me man, I’m as uncomplicated as they come.” Nino gave a wave as he crossed the street, headed toward school.

\---o---

Nino’s work was already cut out for him as the whole school was a buzz with gossip about the latest romantic pairing, “Wolpina”, named for Lila’s akumtized form, Volpina, and Raoul’s nickname, The Wolf. As Nino entered his classroom he, along with the rest of his classmates, got a detailed description of their date on Sunday from one half of the couple whether they wanted to hear it or not.

“Oh, it was so romantic!” Lila enthused as she talked loudly in the center of the room. “Raoul picked me up and gave me a single red rose.”

“He gave me the same thing,” Rose said softly in the upper corner of the room. Juleka slid closer and put her arm around her best friend.

“We took a ride in a bicycle carriage in the park,” Lila continued beaming.

“We did as well,” Rose sighed. Juleka gave the blonde a hug.

“And got ice cream and crepes from street vendors in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower.”

“So sweet I got a stomach ache,” Rose’s head flopped onto the desk. Juleka petted her hair affectionately. She wished she had some way to make her bestie feel better or at the very least shut up the boastful Italian. Juleka didn’t envy the heartache that was no doubt in Lila’s future, but if it was going to come anyway, then she wished to God it would come sooner rather than later if only to prevent the suffering of those Raoul had already hurt once by not having to relive it through her stories. It did not seem fair that he could hurt Rose again even without physically being in her presence. They would have to endure this story as best they could. Lila enjoyed the attention too much and she could not be dissuaded from recounting the “date from heaven” as she called it. Juleka very much doubted that anyone in heaven dated, but her dry comment completely went over the gregarious girl’s head.

Hearing about Raoul “the Wolf” Loup made Juleka’s stomach churn. The memory of the look on Rose’s face when Juelka told her that Raoul hit on her when Rose had momentarily left the room was one that the taller girl would very much like to forget: pain, betrayal, anger, embarrassment all flashed over Rose’s face. Raoul tried to interject and place the blame on Juleka, saying that she flirted with him and made the pass at him. His protestations were less than convincing, since he had trouble speaking owing to the pain in his foot and groin that Juleka had caused in an effort to get out of his hold.

Rose had not believed Raoul and took the side of her dearest friend. When Raoul continued to argue his innocence Rose had shut him down with an infallible argument: Juelka likes girls, not boys, so why would she hit on Raoul? Of course, the broad-shouldered boy had no answer and sputtered incoherently. Juleka herself had been surprised, not realizing that Rose was aware of her preferences. At the time the declaration served its purpose, to shut down Raoul, but in the days and weeks afterwards it proved to be a fatal mistake. Raoul knew a secret about Juleka that if exposed had the potential to make her life at school and at home difficult, if not a misery. For now, he seemed content to tease her with it, making references or jokes that only she and Rose understood the full implications. It made life difficult for her and so she could not understand Rose’s continued heartache over such a dreadful person.

Initially, Rose had cried for almost three weeks after they broke up. Then, her sadness seemed to ease. But, last Friday’s impromptu lunch with the Wolf seemed to stir up her emotions again. Rose was very subdued Saturday when the two friends went to the craft fair, an outing specifically meant for Rose to enjoy. And now today, listening to Lila’s story, Rose again seemed deflated and melancholy.

Juleka racked her brain and then scanned the room for something to distract her friend. She noted Chloe as she pranced into the classroom followed by Sabrina, who carried a large designer bag on her arm, which she placed on top of the desk she shared with the blonde diva.

“Are you ready to meet the cutest kitty in the world?” Chloe asked. Sabrina nodded energetically and Juleka’s ears pricked up.

Chloe unzipped her bag “Here she is!”

The yellow cat let out a plaintive meow as her new mommy hoisted her out of the bag. Sabrina cooed and petted over the kitty loudly. Juleka gave Rose a little shake and whispered in her ear. Rose leapt out of her chair with glee and bounded down the stairs to meet the fluff ball. Her sudden movements caught the attention of Lila and the crowd listening to her story. Several of her followers peeled off from the bunch attentive to Lila in favor of the fruity feline.

Although Juleka was rather surprised to be thankful for Chloe’s presence much less a cat’s, it provided a much-needed distraction for Rose. She smiled at her friend although she kept her distance, staying glued to her chair three levels above, so as not to come near the tabby. She idly wondered where Adrien was, since she knew how much he liked cats. He shouldn’t be missing this.

\---o---

“Ack! Adrien why are you still here? I texted you to leave without me!” the pink clad girl flailed her arms in panic.

“It’s okay! We’ve got time,” Adrien soothed.

“What are you talking about? Class started 5 minutes ago. Now I’ve made you late. Your attendance record is going to be marred by a tardy that I created!” Marinette bounced on the balls of her feet on the street corner as she waited for the light to turn in their favor, so that they could cross.

“I’ve been late before,” he admitted. Being Chat Noir and his modeling gigs sometimes made him late for class. “I don’t care about that…”

“But, your father does and if he finds out I made you late, then he is going to HATE me. He’ll say I’m a bad influence and then we won’t be able to see each other and…”

“Mari, breathe! My father isn’t going to find out anything and if he does I won’t mention you at all. Don’t wor—ahh!” Adrien didn’t get to finish his sentence, since just as the light changed Marinette grabbed his hand and dragged him across the street at top speed. Even without her super suit on, Adrien marveled at the petite girl’s strength. They raced up the steps, burst through the school doors, and sprinted across the courtyard. Once inside they speed walked down the corridor to their classroom.

Adrien’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as a result of the exercise, adrenaline, and sheer bliss he felt being near his Lady. How wonderful it felt to be in her presence in her civilian form doing ordinary things like rushing to class. He looked forward to doing all sorts of things together now that they knew each other’s identities, like getting their books from the locker room, competing in P.E. class, teaming up for projects, cramming for exams, waiting for each other while one of them was in the bathroom. It would all be so much more exciting and delightful now that he had a secret girlfriend.

“If only I hadn’t overslept!” Marinette moaned under her breath. “All because of that stupid akuma!” Marinette braced herself for the chewing out she expected to get from her teacher before pushing the classroom door open.

\---o---

Alix staggered over to her desk and flopped down into her seat. She leaned back and blew a bubble of gum. Unexpectedly, Kim’s face appeared above her, like some kind of athletic angel. In her surprise she allowed the bubble to reach its maximum capacity and it popped, spreading the sticky stuff onto her lips messily.

“Ugh, Kim!” Alix groaned. “What?” She chewed her lip trying to get the gum off. Kim swallowed hard trying not to notice her ministrations to her pink lips, which he assumed now tasted even sweeter thanks to the gum, as he leaned on his desk in order to talk to her.

“Sorry!” his voice cracked. “What’s with you?”

“Oh, I’m just bored,” she rolled her eyes and with her finger indicated the dueling conversations of Lila and Chloe. “All this talk about a wolf and a cat. I’m not an animal lover.”

“No?” Kim asked and wondered what she did love. He cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. “So…um you going to Chloe’s party Saturday?”

“Blech! Don’t remind me,” she said heaving herself up and then turning around to face him. “Chloe’s not exactly my favorite person. Why?”

“Oh no reason,” he shrugged. “I just thought it’d be more fun if you go, too.” He tried to act nonchalant as he looked anywhere, but at his pink-haired friend.

Alix straighten her posture. That was quite a statement to make. After the akuma battle on Saturday in which Alix fell under the influence of Hawk Moth due to her jealousy of Chloe and the blonde’s power to affect Kim, they had a few moments to speak, but neither lacrosse player said very much of substance.

[BEGIN FLASHBACK]

“Alix, you okay?” Kim asked, his face filled with concern and guilt.

“I will be soon enough,” she mumbled not looking at him.

They sat there together in silence for several moments. They occupied themselves with watching the police and ambulance that had been called due to the akuma attack, pack up and leave the scene.

“You’re an idiot, you know,” Alix abruptly stated.

“Yeah,” he chuckled slightly. “On several counts. Look, I’m sorry I chose to get ice cream with Chloe over watching your game. That was a dick move.”

Alix nodded her head still not looking at him. She plucked a few blades of grass from the lawn she sat on, twisting them between her fingers before tossing them aside.

“I’d still like to get some ice cream. Come on, my treat,” he stood and offered his hand to her.

Alix shook her head. “My dad’s on his way. I should wait for him.”

“Yeah. Okay. Cool.” Kim sat back down beside her. After a moment he leaned back on his palms and crossed his legs at the ankles to make himself more comfortable.

“You don’t have to stay.”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied, but he didn’t move. After a moment or two he dared to look at her out of the corner of his eye. “You wanna play wall ball while we wait?” He pointed to the brick building about 10 yards from where they sat. “Betcha I catch more than you do.”

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She picked up her stick. “You’re on. Race ya!”

He stayed there playing with her until her father showed up.

[END FLASHBACK]

“ _I just thought it’d be more fun if you go, too.”_ Kim’s words echoed in Alix’s ears.

“Why?” she asked not sure how to respond.

Kim shrugged. “I dunno.” He leaned back to sit down in his seat. “ _Just would be_ ,” he thought. He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but at some point, Alix had become one of his closest friends. Perhaps it began earlier in the school year when they raced. He certainly had been impressed with her speed. Not many people could beat him. Of course, she was on skates and he was on foot, so it wasn’t exactly even Steven, but still the pint-sized girl beat him despite his best efforts.

Most people probably under-estimated her, heck Kim was guilty of that himself mostly due to her small stature, but her feistiness and self-confidence more than made up for any shortcoming she might have in the height department. She was not afraid of any challenge he set before her. Who could climb to the highest limb of the tallest tree in the park? Who could stuff the most macarons in their mouth? Who could jump the farthest over the mud puddles? Who could sink the most baskets in basketball? She didn’t always win, but that never deterred her from trying her hardest. When she lost, she always asked for a rematch. When she won, she was always willing to give Kim the opportunity for a rematch if he wanted one.

Most assuredly they had grown closer over the past two months or so during lacrosse season. Although boys’ and girls’ lacrosse had differences due to rules, equipment, etc., there were enough similarities that they could discuss strategy, referee calls, and technique. They both loved the game and it wasn’t long before they cheered for each other at games and even practiced just the two of them on the weekends.

Alix turned back around in her seat to face the chalkboard, her face flushed a bit and her heart pounded in her chest. She took a moment to steady herself. She turned around suddenly to ask the tall boy a question.

“You gonna spend the whole-time dancing with Chloe?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Not if someone else asks me to dance first,” Kim replied giving her a grin.

Alix swallowed. “ _Is he flirting?_ ” she thought.

“I’m not much of a dancer,” she admitted, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his attention.

“I dunno. If your lacrosse playing is any indication, then I think you got pretty wicked moves.”

Alix’s face colored to match her hair.

“You could wear your skates and I could just roll you around the dance floor,” Kim continued.

“Ha!” Alix guffawed. “Queenie would have a fit. I’d spoil her perfect party,” she scoffed referring to Chloe.

“I dare ya,” he teased.

“You can’t make any dares. I won that race and now you can’t make dares!” She tapped her finger against his chest a couple of times to emphasize the point.

“Too bad. I think it’d be pretty funny,” he smirked.

“Yeah…it would be,” she considered. “Okay, I’ll go with my skates on, but it’s not a dare.”

“Cool,” Kim said, “cool.”

They both returned to their respective seats with a happy glow on their cheeks.

\----o----

Alya sat next to Nino alternating her gaze between the clock and the door. She bounced excitedly in her chair. She had been occupied with Lila’s story, but as the minutes ticked away and neither of their best friends had shown up, Alya had given up listening to the Italian and began to speculate as to their whereabouts.

“They’re both late,” she reasoned. “Maybe they’re together…and late. Think of what they could be up to!” She wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

“Alya, don’t get ahead of yourself. We don’t know anything. They may not be together, Babe. They may not even be a couple.” Nino tried to calm her.

“They kissed!”

“And they fought!”

“Marinette said that she was going to apologize. So…”

“So, we have no idea what happened. Maybe they talked, maybe they didn’t. Maybe they’re together and maybe they’re not. Maybe they decided to just be friends,” Nino shrugged trying to look nonchalant.

“Why are you trying to sink my ‘ship? Do you know something?” Alya narrowed her eyes at him.

“What? Me? Pffft…” he waved his hand in the air dismissively.

“What did Adrien tell you?”

“I haven’t even talked to him, since I last saw him, Babe.” A statement that was not a lie and yet not a denial and also had the added benefit of not providing any information.

Alya pursed her lips, “What does that mean?”

Nino could see that he would actively have to distract her now or else Adrienette would not have a chance. Alya would be all over them as soon as they walked into class. Luckily, he had just the thing.

“It means that I have been far more CONCERNED about my girlfriend than to be bothered about Adrienette,” Nino crossed his arms.

“What are you CONCERNED about me for?” Alya asked mocking him. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Oh! You don’t know…that’s cool, Babe. Nevermind…” Nino put on his headphones, which he knew would drive her crazy.

“Nino! What is going on? What are you talking about? What don’t I know?” the blogger sputtered as she pulled his headphones off of his ears and held them out of reach.

Nino sighed and took out his phone. Usually, he’d try to keep her away from this news, but desperate times call for desperate measures and this was too good of a distraction not to use to his advantage. A few swipes and clicks later he passed his phone to her with his head down and not making any eye contact.

“Oh no! No, no, no! Not again!”

Alya’s full attention was so completely captivated by the 8cm by 13cm screen that she missed Adrien and Marinette’s entrance into the classroom, specifically Marinette’s sigh of relief at the realization that their teacher was currently not in the room and also that she was holding onto Adrien by the hand. Nino didn’t miss it, however, giving them a small nod and thumbs up as the two passed by him to their shared desk one level above where he sat.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette mouthed to him as she jerked her thumb at her best friend.

“Scooped,” Nino mouthed back.

Marinette sat down heavily on the bench. Another lousy result of last night’s akuma attack. Long after Ladybug had left Alya’s last night and just before Marinette had the chance to nod off to dreamland, an akuma attacked on the outskirts of Paris. The long distance made it impossible for Adrien to get there, since Master Fu still barred him from transforming for battle. As such, Ladybug had fought alone and well into the wee hours of the morning. The remote location also meant that most of Paris, including the owner of the LadyBlog, had slept through the night completely unaware of the battle raging. Yet, somehow a rival of the Ladybug Blog site, _Chatting up Ladybug_ , had managed to obtain footage of the attack. Alya didn’t get scooped often, but when she did, she was relentless in her coverage of Ladybug for the ensuing weeks in an effort to regain followers and retweets.

Marinette would have to think of a way to help out her friend. She would also have to figure out what Hawk Moth was up to. Last night’s attack flew in the face of all previous attacks. The late-night timing was completely out of character, the remote location was unheard of, and finally, verified by a texting session between the two partners, neither the location nor the akuma victim had any known association to either Adrien or her. The two super heroes hoped last night’s battle was an anomaly and not a change in their opponent’s tactics, since there was not a single sighting of the akuma butterfly. No one had reported from whence it had flown. If Hawk Moth made the late night, remotely located attacks into the norm, then Master Fu’s plan to find him would most likely not work.

\----o-----

The various conversations and activities of the class halted abruptly about 10 minutes after class should have started when M. Damocles entered. He made the following announcement:

“Mlle. Bustier is sick, so I will be subbing for the day.”

The whole class groaned.

Undeterred M. Damocles continued, “But, first a few announcements. One, a reminder that the science fair is tomorrow. You should have your projects set up in the courtyard by the time the first bell rings. Two, Friday is the school’s talent show. There has been very little participation thus far, so I encourage you all to sign up.”

“Pfffft, good luck with that,” Alix said louder than she probably should have, earning her a frown from the principal. The other students rumbled their agreement. Participating in the school’s talent show was equivalent to social suicide. It just opened up the opportunity for embarrassment, teasing, and bullying.

“I’m sure you all must have some hidden talents...somewhere,” he tried to sound encouraging, but failed, so he changed tactics. “And there is a prize this year!”

“Oh yeah?” asked Kim. “What?”

“It’s a surprise,” the principal responded.

“Must not be any good,” Ivan decided resting his head on his fists.

“I’ll give you a hint,” M. Damocles rubbed his hands together gleefully. “The prize is related to our guest judge: TV personality Alec Cataldi.”

A bit of a stir rang through the classroom as the students recognized the name of the host of _World’s Greatest Chef_ and _Kidz+._ Everyone wondered if the prize would be a television appearance. Chloe squealed in glee at the thought of getting her close-up for her “adoring” fans. Lila fluffed her hair, certain that her good looks alone made her worthy of winning the prize.

Alix shook her head, “Lame.”

Juleka also felt underwhelmed. “ _Tool_ ,” she quietly judged the celebrity judge.

“Now, then let’s pick up where you left off yesterday,” the principal opened a few drawers of Mlle. Bustier’s desk. Not finding what he was looking for he asked the class, “Where _did_ you leave off?”

Nino sighed. “ _It’s gonna be a loooong day,_ ” he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a classroom scene, but it got so long I needed it to be sans teacher.  
> I wrote the Kim/Alix scene first, which was a lot of fun. I hope the flashback works. I wanted to resolve the post-akuma moment that they would have shared, but I didn't write in Part 1.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time: Alya is interrupted, Adrien gets schooled, Raoul visits Mlle. Bustier's classroom

Marinette watched with some trepidation as Adrien walked down the corridor and up the stairs with Rose and Juleka. They were headed to the auditorium to play music and work on Adrien’s songs. She knew she was being silly.

“ _He loves me,_ ” Marinette reminded herself. “ _You have nothing to be worried about. Besides, Juleka and Rose are friends they wouldn’t steal your boyfriend…_ ” Marinette’s thoughts screeched to a halt as she once again kicked herself for keeping her relationship with Adrien a secret. Juleka and Rose didn’t know Adrien’s her boyfriend, no one did. Was the secrecy really making things easier or just making different problems for them to deal with?

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a certain blonde girl headed their way. She’d already spent too much time with her yesterday. Time to make a speedy exit.

“I’m eating at home today. I have to finish sketching my dress for Chloe’s party. OKAYBYE!” Marinette dashed off leaving Alya and Nino wondering where the fire was. About three seconds later they realized the source.

“Alya, I have a bone to pick with you…”

“Not now, Chloe,” the Blogger returned to intently typing on her phone trying in an effort to not only update her website but also to look extremely busy. She did not have the patience to deal with the school’s Queen Bi-atch today.

“Your coverage of the last akuma battle was positively dreadful!” the diva began.

“Hey, man, that’s not cool,” Nino replied, defending his girlfriend.

“I’ve got it covered, Chloe. I’m updating as we speak,” she said not looking up from her phone.

“Well, I should think so! Your lack of recognition for Adrien’s heroism is appalling. You are doing the citizens of Paris a disservice by keeping the truth from them,” Chloe held her arms akimbo.

Alya pressed her finger and thumb against the bridge of her nose as she squinted her eyes and took a breath to try to ease her frustration.

“What are you even talking about?” she asked looking up from her phone. “I’m not keeping the truth from anyone! Adrien wasn’t at last night’s akuma battle. No one was! It was all the way in Bel-Air!” Alya threw her arms up in the air to make her point.

“I meant the akuma battle after the lacrosse game, obviously.” Chloe flicked her pony tail.

“That’s old news. Keep up!”

“But, I have an exclusive. Don’t you want to interview me?” she asked certain of the answer.

“No.”

“Alright, then,” the blonde brat replied dissatisfied in the answer she received. “I’m sure the people at _Chatting up Ladybug_ will be interested. I bet they have more taste than you.”

Alya hesitated. What if Chloe really had an exclusive? That’s all she needed was to get scooped again by the other blog site. Alya gritted her teeth. She didn’t want to do this, but she knew she had to.

“Wait,” she said defeatedly. “I’d be happy to interview you for the LadyBlog.”

“I thought so,” Chloe retorted with an air of superiority. “Now make sure you get my good side. What am I saying? Every side of me is great!” She fluffed her hair and pressed her lips together to smooth out her lips gloss. She looked at Alya expectantly.

“Well?”

The blogger looked up. Oh? She meant now? Alya looked at the time on her phone and tried to think of some excuse. She needed to finish her post. Chloe would have to wait.

“Let’s do it tomorrow. I need a chance to build up anticipation on the LadyBlog that way you’ll get the most hits. And, you’ll have time to pick out the perfect outfit. Stripes don’t usually film well,” she said pointing to Chloe’s shirt. Her explanation for the delay seemed to pacify the drama queen. They agreed to film the interview tomorrow at lunch. Chloe strode off swinging the bag that carried her cat. Plaintive meows could be heard as she left them.

“Smooth, very smooth,” Nino complimented his girlfriend.

“I know how to handle Chloe. Now, if I could just get a handle on my competitors…” she said returning to her phone.

“Don’t worry, Babe. You’ve got a special mission directly from the ‘Bug. No one can beat that. And, you know she totally loves you! She’s, like, your biggest fan, man!"

“Thanks, Nino.” She leaned against his shoulder as she continued to type away. Nino pulled his headphones on as he jammed silently. Both lost in their own separate worlds, but together.

\-----o-----

“So…um…what do you think?” Adrien asked quietly of the two dumbfounded girls. He had just finished playing for them the song he completed yesterday morning. He felt it was his best one so far, or at least he liked it the best. He nervously waited for their feedback as his fingers reflexively played the first few notes of his mother’s song.

Rose found her voice first. “You wrote that for Marinette, didn’t you?”

Juleka didn’t even give him a chance to answer. It was obvious he had. Adrien had already filled them in on the status of his relationship with Marinette, explaining that they were going to take things slowly, be friends first, and see where it takes them. The song made sense given the context, since it was a plea for their relationship to move to the next level. He was asking to be her (non-secret) boyfriend, her “one and only”.

“You _have_ to play it for her.”

“Oh…I don’t know…is it any good?”

“Is it any good?” Juleka repeated back quietly. “Is it any GOOD!?!” Her enthusiasm made her uncharacteristically loud. “It’s _fantastic_. It’s beyond….anything! It’s so fucking…”

“Romantic,” Rose filled in the sentence.

“Emotional,” Juleka found the word she was looking for. “All of your songs are so emotional. It’s like you allow your soul to be shown through your music.” She brushed a tear from her eye. She never cried.

“ _Adrien, PrettyBoy, Agreste made my cry_ ,” the guitar player marveled to herself.

Adrien bobbed in excitement in his seat on the piano bench. They liked his song. Hopefully, Marinette would like it, too.

“Oh! Oh!” Rose hopped up and down. “Text her and get her to come here so you can play it for her. I want to see her melt. She’s going to melt into a puddle of happy goo!”

Juleka giggled at her friend’s excitement, but she nodded to Adrien encouraging him.

“Well…” he said taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, but hesitating to text Marinette, “only if Jules sings it.”

“What? No! I can’t sing _your_ love song to Marinette. That’d be weird. _You_ have to sing it.”

Adrien looked up from his phone. “But your voice is way better than mine.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the emotion that’s important. She’s gonna want to hear it from you. You wrote it for her.”

“But I can’t sing!” he wailed. “Please, Jules.” Adrien gave her his best kitten eyes.

“No, uh-uh. Put those kitten eyes away, I hate cats, that won’t work on me. You sing!” she said tapping his chest to emphasize her last two words.

“And you _can_ sing, Adrien,” Rose encouraged. “You have a very—”

“Pleasant voice,” Adrien completed her sentence. “I know, I know. But I’m not as good as either of you. I won’t do the song justice.”

Juelka once again felt guilty for making Adrien feel badly about his singing. Who knew that the cover boy of international fashion magazines had such a fragile ego?

“Okay, look, do you want me to give you some tips on how to sing better?” the dark-haired girl asked.

Adrien nodded.

“And then will you sing the song for Marinette?”

“Yes, but only once I feel comfortable and know that it’s worthy of the song. Not today.” Adrien put his phone back in his jacket pocket. He’d want to practice, a lot. Besides, it probably wasn’t the right time. Marinette and he had just started this relationship. He didn’t want her to feel he was pressuring her. She had asked to go slow and he respected that.

 “Okay, so stand up,” Juleka instructed Adrien. He did as he was told. “Your instrument works against you. It’s much harder to sing sitting than standing, but you do have good posture so that helps. Now put one hand on your chest and one on your stomach.” She showed him what she meant and he copied her on himself.

“Now sing,” she ordered.

Adrien chuckled a bit nervously. Rose nodded and smiled, indicating her quiet support. Adrien took a breath and sang the first line of his song. Juleka put up her hand to stop him from continuing.

“Which hand moved when you breathed and then sang?” she asked.

Honestly, Adrien could not say, so Juleka made him repeat singing the line. He then answered, “This one,” indicating the one on his chest.

“Yes, that’s wrong,” Juleka stated, but after catching Rose’s eye, she softened. “Most people make that mistake. Your diaphragm supports your voice, giving it a fuller sound and reducing the risk of straining it. Try again.”

He sang the line again and this time made sure to breathe with his diaphragm by watching the hand on his stomach rise and fall. He was pleasantly surprised by the results. Both girls looked pleased as well.

“Good,” Juleka praised. “Every note that you sing, even the ones that are easily sung, should be supported by your diaphragm. It’s actually a lot of work. You can practice by watching which hand moves, although you won’t be able to play piano at the same time.”

Adrien continued to sing the song over and over again as Juleka gave him additional tips, such as opening his mouth wider, relaxing his jaw, and lowering his head for high notes. After running through the song about half a dozen times Adrien felt more confident in his singing ability. The girls’ praise and encouragement certainly helped. He considered that perhaps if he continued to practice that maybe he would be ready to serenade Marinette by the end of the week. Possibly he could incorporate it into their date on Saturday. He felt a thrilling nervousness bubbling up inside of him at the thought.

\----o----

As Marinette walked down the hall toward the classroom she heard the roar of Adrien’s laugh from above her. She looked up and spied the blonde boy coming down the stairs from the auditorium with Juleka and Rose. A wave of panic overcame Marinette followed by a spasm of jealousy. Adrien rarely laughed like that, so to know that it was because of the two musically inclined girls made her feel nauseated. From a few steps above, they saw her.

“Hi! Sounds like you had a very fun lunch,” Marinette responded to their greeting her.

“We did!” Adrien grinned from ear to ear, his pleasure unmistakable.

“Adrien entertained us with the songs he wrote. They are so good, Marinette! You have to make him play them for you!” Rose enthused.

“And don’t take no for an answer. He’s a bit shy,” Juleka explained, “even though he has no reason to be.” She squinted her eyes at him and he playfully stuck out his tongue at her.

“He already played one for me,” Marinette quickly interjected, feeling uncomfortable about their familiarity. “I really enjoyed it. I’d like to hear the others,” Marinette felt a bit left out that the other girls had already heard all of his songs, but she took some comfort in the fact that she had at least been the first to hear one of them.

“You should come next time when we play,” Rose offered sweetly, but Adrien’s face displayed his panic. He wasn’t sure if he was ready yet to play his other songs in front of Marinette, especially those about her. The songs weren’t ready. He wasn’t ready. They needed to be perfect first.  Would she even like them? Would she be embarrassed by them?

“Don’t you usually sketch during lunch?” Adrien asked the aspiring fashion designer in an attempt to find some plausible excuse why she would not attend their music session. Marinette nodded in agreement, but felt Adrien’s discomfort. She wasn’t sure why he wouldn’t want her to join them.

“Well, you can sketch while you listen,” Juleka reasoned.

“True…but I wouldn’t want to interfere with your creative process, Mari,” Adrien argued, but it felt more like that’s what he would be afraid of happening if she joined them.

“Right, no, can’t have that…” Marinette’s voice trailed off and she gave a weak smile.

“I just mean that you probably need inspiration…outside, you know, people, architecture, flowers?” His excuse ended in a question as his uncertainty built up inside of him.

“I don’t know…your songs seem pretty inspiring to me,” Juleka commented. She meant it as a compliment to Adrien and an argument for Marinette’s inclusion, but to the ears of his secret girlfriend it sounded like flirting. She clenched her jaw.

“I’m sure they are,” Marinette nodded, but she refrained from agreeing to join them, not sure if she was really wanted or not. The group fell silent and Rose and Juleka exchanged glances, noticing the awkwardness. Sensing that they were preventing the other two from talking, they made their excuses and headed to the classroom. Once the group had dwindled from four to two, Adrien took a step closer toward his secret girlfriend and leaned a bit into her space.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

Marinette blushed, “I missed you, too.” She looked up at him, meeting his emerald eyes. She could see the adoration for her there and felt her anxiety and jealousy diminish the longer she looked at him.

“Did you finish your sketch for your dress?” he asked as he ran his finger across the top of the sketchbook she held in her hands. She nodded and he tried to tip the book out of her hands.

“Can I see it?”

“No!” she pulled the book to her chest and gripped it tightly. “I want it to be a surprise!”

“What about my shirt? Can’t I see the design for it? How can I _paws-_ ibly plan the rest of my outfit if I don’t know what my shirt looks like?” The model stuck out his lip in a mock pout.

“No, that’s a surprise, too,” Marinette giggled, “but don’t worry I’ll give it to you on Friday so you can figure out the rest of your ensemble.”

“One of the many reasons that I love you,” he whispered, “you keep me guessing.” He smiled broadly and reached to hold her hand. He planned to kiss her knuckles, but before he had barely touched her fingers with his own she ripped her hand away violently, knowing his intentions.

“You can’t do that here,” she hissed looking around at the crowded hallway as other students returned from lunch to attend class. She instantly regretted her roughness. Adrien’s eyes grew wide in surprise and then he turned his head away from her to hide his hurt. He shoved his rejected hand into the pocket of his jacket. He hadn’t meant anything by it. This was just their normal exchange: compliment and then kiss. He had refrained from kissing her on the mouth even though he really wanted to and instead opted to kiss her hand, a gesture that they both had grown accustomed to as partners. But, even during the early days of their partnership Ladybug had never rejected his attempt to kiss her hand so harshly.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I forgot.” He straightened and took a step back to give her space.

“Adrien, I…”

“No, it’s okay. You’re right. I’ll head to class. You can follow in a bit, so as not to draw attention.” Adrien turned and walked down the hall to their classroom. Marinette turned to try to stop him, but her words caught in her throat. She knew she was in the right. Adrien acted far too familiar with her and so no one would believe that they were just friends, but, she felt badly about how she went about it. She would have to be more sensitive in future if he slipped up again.

“Tsk, tsk. You got something against holding hands, Mari, or is Adrien’s hand all sweaty?”

“Raoul!” Marinette growled, turning around to face the dark-haired boy. “What do you want?”

“Just couldn’t help noticing your exchange with Agreste. Not such a fan of him anymore? Slipped off of that pedestal, did he? Too bad…” he shook his head in mock sympathy.

“It’s none of your business,” she cried haughtily and turned on her heel, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Need a new boy to worship? Allow me to volunteer…”

“No one would ever mistake you for anyone worthy of such attention,” the raven-haired girl spat, pulling her arm from his grasp.

“You’d be surprised,” the Wolf grinned, stepping closer. “I’ve had a number of faithful followers.” Most people found Raoul handsome with his thick, mocha hair and jade eyes. His broad shoulders indicated his physical strength. His pearly white smile added to his charm.

“Yeah, but it’s not long before they become atheists as far as you’ re concerned.”

“Don’t be so mean,” he whined, leaning into her personal space. “I just want to be friends, good friends.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“I don’t want to be friends with you,” she tried to shake off his touch.

“Oh, come on, Mari…”

“Ciao, Marinette, cara!”

Raoul straightened, dropping his arm off of the girl he was making uncomfortable and turning to the female voice. He smiled innocently at his girlfriend.   

“Ah! Thank you for watching my puppy,” Lila said to Marinette in reference to Raoul. “He gets in trouble every time I turn my back on him. Likes to run off,” Lila stage whispered as she gave him a chuck under the chin.

“Maybe you should get him a leash,” Marinette suggested.

“Uh-huh. He definitely needs some training.”

Raoul crossed his arms unhappily, “Are you done talking about me as if I’m not here?”

Lila linked arms with Raoul and then Marinette. “Come on, Puppy,” she called as she led the two down the hall. “Walk us to class.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be escorted by Lila and her…um Puppy. At least with Lila present Raoul had less incentive to misbehave.

“Adrien not with you, Marinette?” Lila asked, looking around for the blonde boy as they walked.

“Wh-what? No, why should he be?” Adrien’s secret girlfriend stuttered in surprise.

“I thought perhaps after the show on Friday that our boys put on for us that you two are together, no?” the Italian asked referring to the showdown between Adrien and Raoul.

“No,” Raoul answered for her, “they are decidedly not together, right, buddy?”

Marinette gritted her teeth at the nickname. She did not want to be reminded of having been Raoul’s fieldtrip buddy.

“Is that true, cara? I must say I am surprised!” Lila smirked. She looked rather happy about the news.

“Well…um…” Marinette felt torn about what to say. She and Adrien had agreed to keep their relationship a secret and they had just had a tiff about it. To expose the truth to others would make her a hypocrite. And yet, telling them might have its benefits, specifically maybe Raoul would finally leave her alone. Lila leaving Adrien alone, especially due to her overly friendly hands-on approach to flirting, would be an added benefit. Before she could make up her mind and provide an answer, they arrived at the classroom door.

Lila spied Chloe’s cat. She dropped Marinette’s arm in favor of using both of her hands to pull Raoul through the door, “Come meet Apricat, Raoul. It’s such a pretty kitty.”

Marinette sighed, thankful to be free of Lila’s arm, but she froze in place when she realized who held Apricat.

“Lucky kitty to be held in such strong arms,” Lila cooed as she petted the cat and batted her eyelashes at Adrien. “I wish I could be so lucky,” she pointedly stated and then arched an eyebrow at Raoul.

“This your mangy cat, Agreste?” Raoul asked eying the yellow tabby and then the blonde model. “They say you end up looking like your pet and I can see a resemblance. I can smell it, too.” He held his nose with one hand and waved the air with the other.

Marinette sucked in air between her teeth in surprise. She noted Adrien breathing in the way Master Fu had instructed him to keep himself calm. On instinct she moved to come to his defense, but Chloe was closer and got there first.

“No! It’s mine and it’s not mangy or smelly. You keep your dirty paws off of her,” Chloe wagged a finger at him. “Lila why did you bring your _dog_ to class?”

“Well, you brought your cat. It’s only fair,” Lila reasoned giving her puppy an affectionate pat on the arm.

“That’s entirely different,” Chloe crossed her arms and Sabrina, who stood behind her best friend, nodded in agreement. After Friday the redhead no longer felt intimidated by the Wolf’s presence, especially since she was surrounded by her classmates who had come to her defense.

“How so?”

“Everyone likes Apricat. No one likes Raoul,” Chloe sneered. Several voices could be heard affirming her statement, Juleka’s being the loudest even though she was arguably the quietest girl in class. She much preferred a cat to the Wolf and she hated cats.

“Well, I like him and I want him here,” Lila said, crossing her own arms.

Alya and Alix stood up and leaned in from their respective seats to get a better look, hoping that the standoff between the two pushy girls would come to blows.

“Lila, this isn’t Raoul’s class. He shouldn’t be here,” Adrien spoke up. Chloe gave a satisfied hum as the rest of the class echoed Adrien in agreement.

“And, Chloe, cats really aren’t allowed at school. You should leave Apricat at home,” Adrien continued. Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected her oldest friend to turn against her. Lila gave her own satisfied hum in return.

“Who are you supposed to be, Solomon?” Raoul scoffed at Adrien. “Maybe I don’t want to leave.” He crossed his arms in likewise fashion to the two girls.

Marinette eyed Adrien uncertainly. He was at a disadvantage if Raoul threw a punch at him, since the secret hero still held the cat in his arms. Nino, Ivan, and Kim stood at Raoul’s statement, but Adrien caught Nino’s eye and shook his head no. If a fight broke out, they’d be suspended. He couldn’t afford that and suspected that Raoul couldn’t either. This was all for show, a repeat of their standoff from Friday and just like then, Adrien was about to get an assist. He was keenly aware of the ticking of the clock on the wall. Raoul was about to run out of time.

“M. Lupe, you are in the wrong classroom,” M. Damocles stated as he walked inside just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. “The rest of you, take your seats.”

Adrien’s face split wide open by his grin. He held Apricat up against his cheek and moved one of her paws, waving a goodbye to Raoul.

“Later,” the Wolf said it as a threat and not as a goodbye to his rival. As a parting volley he gave Marinette a wink. Lila didn’t miss that she had not received any kind of farewell from her boyfriend and so turned to Adrien with a smile.

 “The way you handle yourself is to be envied. Perhaps you can give me some _handling_ instructions, no?” she rubbed her hand along Adrien’s bicep and said the innuendo loudly enough for Raoul to hear as he made his way to the exit. He turned and gave them both a glare. Without missing a beat she blew a kiss to her boyfriend and then turned back to Adrien.

“I…um,” Adrien swallowed catching Marinette’s scowl, “only tried to be fair.”

“I’d prefer a little less fairness and a bit more loyalty,” Chloe huffed before sitting in her own seat.

“Chlo!” Adrien called after her, but hearing M. Damocles clear his throat he knew he wouldn’t have the opportunity to smooth things out with her now. He reluctantly placed Apricat in the designer bag Sabrina held open before taking his seat. He gave his seat mate an awkward smile and a shrug, meant as a silent apology. Marinette smiled back at him trying to be understanding. This secret boyfriend/girlfriend thing was not lessening the drama. No one knew they were together, so girls felt free to flirt with Adrien. It was not his fault. He didn’t seek it out or encourage it, in fact he looked down right uncomfortable by it. The Wolf was making both of their lives hell. She would have to rethink her strategy, perhaps Alya’s questioning and Chloe’s screaming would be preferable to the antics of Lila and Raoul. In the meantime, she reached for Adrien’s hand under the table. He laced his fingers with hers and gave her a grateful smile.

“We belong,” she mouthed and he squeezed her hand in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice moment for Alya and Nino at the end of their scene. I 'ship them so hard.  
> Most of this chapter is set up for later, but I hope the Raoul/Lila parts made it fun.  
> I have the next two chapters written, but they need to be polished. Expect them next week sometime. They'll include a Jules/Rose scene and some major developments with Adrien and Chloe friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations: Juleka learns something about Rose; Chat learns something about Marinette; Ladybug learns something about Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt we needed some backstory on Chloe & Marinette.

Under a different table two other hands were also entwined. Two levels up Juleka tried her best to be supportive of her best friend, who again seemed rattled to have come into close proximity with her former boyfriend even though this time she didn’t speak to him.

As the principal lectured, Juleka carefully scrawled out a message to Rose, “U OK?”

Rose wrote back on the paper, “The Wolf gives me the creeps.” She shivered.

Juleka looked up from their shared paper surprised. She thought Rose had returned to mooning over Raoul. If this was not the case then why had she been so sad the past couple of days?

“Me 2.”

\----o----

After school the two girls continued to discuss the Wolf as they walked home.

“I hate him. He’s awful. He’s worse than Chloe. I didn’t even think that was possible! But, he is.” Hate was not a word that often passed the lips of die-hard romantic Rose. She seemed to be able to find the good in just about everyone she met.

Juleka just nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know why I even liked him,” Rose continued. “I feel so stupid.” Rose actually had a pretty good idea why she liked Raoul at least in the beginning. He’s handsome, charming when he chooses to be, and had shown her some attention, something which no other boy in her school had ever done before. While she kept his interest, Raoul made Rose feel special, beautiful, and desired. He became quickly bored though and made a pass at another girl, Juleka, breaking the young romantic’s heart. When he tried to claim that it was a misunderstanding, Rose refused to believe him. Her rejection greatly angered the Wolf and he turned on her, leveling a barrage of insults that tore down her self-esteem. From then on, every other girl Raoul dated, he would flaunt in front of her. For a time Rose cried over him, but eventually with enough time and Juleka’s support she got over him. He tried to still torture her by showing off his other women, but she had refused to allow him to have the power to hurt her anymore. He didn’t deserve her tears. Even so, Rose still felt stupid and naïve for allowing herself to be fooled by the Wolf.

Juleka stopped walking and after a step Rose realized and stopped, too. She turned to face her friend.

“You shouldn’t feel stupid. He tricked you. He lied to you. He toyed with your feelings,” Juleka counted off on her fingers.

“I should have seen through it. I should have known,” Rose lowered her head.

“You did, with time you did,” Juleka replied reassuringly.

“Only after you got pulled into it. I’m sorry, Jules. I never told you how sorry I am for everything.” Rose still felt guilty for how everything happened. And, Friday had brought it all back again. Raoul had made that horrible joke at Juleka’s expense. She saw the hurt he caused her best friend. Rose knew that she was to blame at least in part for that.

“Yes, you have! We’ve been over this plenty of times. It’s okay. It’s not your fault. There’s no way you could have known. Please forgive yourself, Rosie.” She linked arms with her bestie and led her down the street toward home.

“I’ve made so many mistakes…”

“You love because you have such a big heart. It’s not a bad thing…” Juleka had a sinking feeling though that it would no doubt lead Rose to get hurt again and again if she was not more careful. With enough time and experience Rose might one day learn to guard her heart, but Juleka wished that she could spare her friend the inevitable heartache that would cause her to do so. 

“I fall in love with a Prince that lives halfway around the world and is already promised to someone else,” the blonde girl shook her head in dismay.

“Yes, but you didn’t know about the engagement at the time…”

“Then, I fall for the WOLF. You’d think his name alone would have warned me!” Rose covered half her face with her free hand.

“It could have been a term of endearment for all we knew. ‘Wolf’ sounds…”

“Threatening, aggressive, deceitful…”

“In any case, Raoul caught you on the rebound. Played to your vulnerabilities…” the dark-haired girl patted her arm soothingly. Juleka was doing her utmost to try to cheer up Rose, who seemed determined to berate herself for her previous follies.

“It’s no excuse! Out of everyone that we know aren’t I the one most obsessed with love and romance?” This time Rose stopped walking and turned to face her companion.

“Umm yeah?” The practical girl did not see where the romantic one was going with this line of thought.

“So, shouldn’t I be the best equipped to recognize the real thing?” Rose asked the question as if it was rhetorical.

“Well…” Juleka wasn’t sure it exactly worked that way, actually she really didn’t know how love worked.

“This whole time I’ve been missing the one person who has been by my side, supporting me, defending me, and…loving me.” The last two words Rose whispered.

Juleka paused to consider Rose’s words. “ _Who the hell is she describing?_ ” she asked herself.

At Juleka’s blank face, Rose giggled before saying, “You.”

\----o----

Once again Master Fu instructed Ladybug and Chat Noir to trade their weapons with each other. Ladybug reluctantly surrendered her yo-yo to Chat, who took it greedily like a child on Christmas day. With the baton in her hand, she extended it to a ¾ staff and improvised attacking a phantom opponent, swiping and swinging.

“The Force is strong with this one,” Chat quipped to Master Fu as he watched his partner.

The two superheroes sparred against each other over and over. Chat used the yo-yo to lasso the baton to disarm her. Ladybug used the baton to parry and then trip him off of his feet. Chat swung the yo-yo around in a 360-degree arc in front of him, creating a shield to block her blows. Ladybug planted the baton and jumped, allowing her to gain a height advantage and give him a solid kick to the chest. Chat threw the yo-yo to swing out of the way of one half of the staff as it came hurtling at him.

“Good, good,” their master praised. “It is important that you know each other’s weapons as well as your own. If you are disarmed and the other is hurt, then you can use your partner’s weapon to defend yourself or escape. Now, it is time to learn some new spells. Look at this picture of Yin and Yang. Tell me what you see.”

The partners looked at the picture displayed on the tablet in Master Fu’s hands.

“I’ve seen that before. Is that from…my father’s book?”

“Yes, I kinda borrowed it, so Master Fu could take pictures of it. But, I returned it to your father right away. I’m sorry I almost got you pulled out of school,” Ladybug lowered her eyes in shame. “I didn’t mean any harm.”

“It was essential that we have the book, Chat Noir, or else we would not know these rare spells. In the end, no harm came.”

“I suppose you're right,” Chat agreed and then smiled. “It’s okay. I understand,” he nodded to Ladybug and she gratefully smiled back.

“Now, back to my question…”

“A little bit of each side is in the other,” Ladybug replied.

“Yes! Very good! It is the same with you,” he pointed to the two of them. “A little bit of bad luck is within you, Ladybug, and a little bit of good luck is with you, Chat Noir. As such, you have the other’s powers to create and destroy, but only a little bit. It will not be as strong and it should only be used on the rarest, direst of occasions. So, we will not practice now, but I will explain how to do it in case the need arises.”

Master Fu went on to explain that Ladybug can cast _Cataclysm_ by saying _Lucky Spade_ and _Catalyst_ by saying _Lucky Rabbit’s Foot_. In the same way, Chat Noir can cast _Lucky Charm_ by saying _Tail-isman_ and _Miraculous Ladybug_ by saying _Cat-tharsis_.

“Wait, wait. _Tail_ -isman? Not talisman? _Cat_ -tharsis? Not catharsis? Is every spell of Chat’s a pun?” Ladybug asked incredulously.

“You seem surprised, Ladybug,” Master Fu noted with a twinkle in his eye.

“It’s like I said, punning is a job requirement for me. You can’t blame me. It’s even in this ancient book!” Chat tapped the tablet to emphasize his point as a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes. This was just going to encourage him to pun more!

Master Fu beckoned them to follow him inside and Ladybug inwardly groaned. She knew meditating was always the last thing they did and she dreaded it. When the three were comfortably sitting in a small circle the be-spotted heroine was please to hear that they would not be meditating, but instead would just talk. Chat now inwardly groaned at the prospect of having to spill his guts again. He had spent a week talking to his master about things he’d rather not talk about. The thought of doing so with his lady present made him squirm.

“Ladybug,” Master Fu began, “would you please share with us a time when you experienced a great loss or sadness?”

“ME?” Ladybug repeated, placing a hand over her heart in surprise. The training was supposed to be helping Chat. Shouldn’t he be doing the talking? She thought she’d just be listening, providing a shoulder for him to lean on, arms to embrace him. She swallowed and furrowed her brows as she searched her mind.

“Well…um I suppose it would probably be about 2 years ago. There was this mean girl in my class. She didn’t really like me. One day I wore a dress that I had designed and sewn myself. It was a linen frock for Spring, sleeveless with a dropped waist. The seam that attached the bodice to the skirt was hidden by a large pink ribbon that tied in a bow on one side.” Marinette smiled at the thought of the dress. It had been a favorite.

“It was the first time I wore it to school,” the designer continued, “and some of the other girls in the class had gathered around me, admiring it and complimenting me. I didn’t have many friends then, certainly not a best friend, so I enjoyed the attention. Unfortunately, this mean girl barged in slinging insults at me. She called my dress hideous and cheap. She claimed I would never amount to anything, that my talent would never be good enough to raise me out of my lowly position as a poor, baker’s daughter and so I should just give up before I embarrass myself more than I already had.” Marinette remembered those words clearly and could still hear them being screeched at her if she closed her eyes.

“As she left,” Ladybug continued, “she brushed past me and ripped the bow from my dress…”

Chat gasped.

Ladybug lowered her eyes, “The ribbon around the skirt came with it and the seam popped. The skirt dropped and I…that is my legs,” tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them back, “my upper thighs and my underwear were exposed for the whole school to see. I was utterly humiliated.” The laughter, the cat calls from her peers echoed in her mind. “I bolted, ran home in my underwear. For several weeks I was known as…Muffinette because everyone had seen my…well you know. It only stopped once I finally told my parents and they called the principal.”

Chat balled his hands into tight fists. Through gritted teeth he asked, “It was Chloe, wasn’t it? She was the mean girl.”

Ladybug nodded. “I don’t think she meant to rip the skirt off, just the bow. I don’t know if she came up with the nickname or not. It could have been one of the boys…”

“That’s no excuse,” he could feel the anger rising up inside of him. Master Fu watched his protégé carefully.

“That was probably the worst day of my life.”

“I am so sorry,” Chat pulled her into a hug.

“It’s not your fault,” she murmured into his chest.

“I call her a friend…”

“You weren’t there. You didn’t know.”

“I know now. I can’t be friends with her, not anymore.”

Ladybug pulled away to meet his eyes. “She’s been a good friend to _you_ , in her own way, you said so yourself. She helped you when your mother disappeared.”

“She did, but I didn’t know she was capable of this,” he furrowed his brow. “No, that’s not true. I’ve seen how many people she’s hurt since the school year started, how many akumas she created...”

“Hawk Moth creates them,” Master Fu corrected him.

“I chose to turn a blind eye.” Chat felt ashamed.

“Not anymore. You told her she would have to be nicer or else you wouldn’t be friends with her and she has…sort of been better…a bit.”

Chat shook his head, “I should have stood up to her like you do. I should have been braver.”

“I wasn’t always brave. Alya helped me to be brave. Ladybug helped me, too,” she smiled to herself.

“Chloe’s wrong, you know. You are talented,” he brushed her cheek with the back of his gloved fingers. “You can do anything, L.B. I know it. Don’t ever believe Chloe or any of the other haters out there. They don’t matter. Their opinion doesn’t matter.”

“Thanks, Chaton,” she replied warmly.

Master Fu nodded and scratched the whiskers on his chin. “I know that was not easy to share, Ladybug, but I think it has helped Chat Noir understand you better, yes?”

Chat nodded. “I understand why you doubt yourself. Chloe put it in your head.”

“Chat Noir is right. You should not believe the Chloes. Believe the Marinette.”

 Ladybug nodded and smiled, “I’ll remember.” It felt good to have people believe in her, people that she trusted and loved. The boost in confidence made her sit a little taller, a little straighter.

“Good, very good. And now Chat Noir, it is your turn,” their Master commanded. Chat audibly gulped. “Tell us about a time when you were happy…when you were with your father.”

“My father?” Chat squeaked. He wasn’t sure when he could say he was last happy around his father. No one would ever describe Gabriel Agreste as warm, but he had grown even colder after his wife disappeared. Chat tried to think back to a time before he lost his mother, when his father smiled and occasionally laughed.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got one,” he bounced in his seat. “This was maybe three years ago or so. I did a photo shoot for the fall/winter season, mostly blazers, sweaters, boots, you know ‘Back to School’. My mother, she used to be a model, that’s actually how she first met Father. He hired her for one of his first fashion shows. Anyway, Mother and I worked out a series of hand signals, so that she could help me to correct my pose and expression during a shoot, but silently from the sidelines. That way no one would know and we’d avoid being disruptive. We’d been using the signals for about a month or so. When Father saw the results of this shoot, he strode into the sitting room where Mother and I were practicing my conversational Mandarin, and he showed her the pictures, saying that I had finally perfected the look of genuine happiness.”

Ladybug and Master Fu stared, not understanding.

“I know, I know,” Chat chuckled, “it sounds like it should be easy, right? Everyone smiles for the camera and looks happy, but up until that point I struggled. I could do daydreaming, pensive, sad, or lonely with both paws tied behind my back, but happy, a _sincere_ happy, no. So, this was a major breakthrough. Father even said he was proud of me,” Chat smiled at the memory and then looked up at the two listening. Ladybug sat with her mouth agape and Master Fu gave a sad nod.

“Thank you, Chat…”

“Wait, wait,” Ladybug interrupted. “ _That_ is your happiest memory with you father? That he liked your smile? He’s proud you could finally fake being happy?” Ladybug asked, the tension in her voice growing. It was her turn to be upset. Again, their master eyed his other protégé carefully.

Chat nodded not understanding her outrage.

“Oh, Chaton! That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever…” she flung her arms around him. “You shouldn’t have to do that.” He could feel her breath on his neck and it made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

“It’s part of the job, M’Lady.”

“No, he makes you wear that model smile all the time, doesn’t he? I’ve seen you wear it at school. You pretend, but I know you’re not happy.”

“You…you can tell?” Chat felt surprised. He thought he fooled just about everyone.

Ladybug nodded. She pulled away and held his face in her hands. “I don’t want you to use that smile with me, okay? I don’t want you to pretend. I don’t want you to hide what you are feeling. Promise me.”

“Okay,” he nodded slowly. “I promise.” He felt a lightness in his being as Ladybug tightened her embrace. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. Warmth surrounded him as he reveled in the feeling of love and acceptance. It reminded him of that night that they looked at the stars on her balcony.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Chat bore that lopsided grin of his, the one that meant he truly felt happy. Ladybug tried to memorize the look on his face.

“That’s the one,” she said brushing his cheek with her hand. “That’s the real smile.”

“Very good, Chat Noir. I think it has helped Ladybug understand you better, yes?”

“Yes, I understand that you’ve had to fake feeling happy for so long and that you haven’t been allowed to express how you truly feel,” Ladybug hesitated before saying, “You haven’t really mourned your mother, have you?”

“She’s not dead,” Chat said quickly.

“But you did lose her nevertheless.”

He nodded, but didn’t look up.

“It’s okay to allow yourself to feel,” his partner encouraged, “and to express those feelings.”

“Have you opened your mother’s box of belonging from her room yet?” Master Fu asked the feline superhero.

Chat bowed his head and then shook it no.

“When you are ready, I want you to open it with someone you trust. Don’t open it alone,” the master locked eyes with Ladybug. The partners nodded in agreement.

“Now it’s getting late and you look tired. Go home, sleep! I’ll see you tomorrow,” the old man said, who himself was very tired.

\----o---

Chat dropped into his bedroom and released his transformation.

Plagg flew straight to the mini fridge crying, “Caaaammmembeeeerrt!” Adrien laughed as he jogged over to pull the smelly cheese out for his kwami.

“Here you go,” he said as he placed it on a plate. “Bon appetit!”

 “Aaah! Love of my life, I’ve missed you!” Plagg purred before taking a huge bite out of the wheel.

“You just had some four hours ago!” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“And since then I’ve missed having more,” the little, black cat god replied between happy smacks. “You’re only away from Marinette about 20 minutes before you get that sappy look on your face.”

“Sappy look?” Adrien asked indignantly as he pulled off his shirt to change into his pajamas.

“Yeah, it’s quickly followed by a series of sighs and then you start looking at the picture you have of her on your phone.”

“I do not,” Adrien argued as he picked up his phone from where it was charging on his desk. He caught Plagg’s eye. “For your information I’m checking my messages, okay?” Plagg shrugged and settled back down on the desk to finish his cheese.

There were two voicemails and several texts from Chloe. No doubt she was still upset from their altercation with Lila and Raoul from earlier that day. Adrien put his phone down, not bothering to text her back or listen to the voicemails. He walked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he returned Plagg had curled up on one of the pillows on bed. His closed eyes and heavy breathing suggested he had fallen asleep. Quietly Adrien picked up his phone. He opened the picture gallery and with a sigh laid on the bed as he beheld a picture of his secret girlfriend.

“I was wrong,” Plagg snickered, “15 minutes.”

“Quiet, you!” Adrien chided, but even Plagg’s teasing couldn’t remove the sappy look on his face.

\-----o-----

Marinette sat at her sewing machine putting the finishing touches on Adrien’s shirt. Sewing always made her feel better and after reliving the trauma she had endured at the hands of Chloe, she needed to sew before even trying to sleep. Designing was akin to dreaming and sewing was a way to realize that dream. It had its own miraculous magic about it, born out of inspiration and hard work.

She felt very pleased at how his shirt turned out. The collar and cuffs stood out in white against the bluebell color of the body of the shirt. The matching blue buttons reflected like a cat’s eye giving it a hint of drama that she felt sure Adrien would appreciate. Her fingers traced over her stitched signature, “MARINETTE”, as she inspected her work. She placed the shirt on a coat hanger dangling from the beam that supported the loft of her bed above her and stood back to admire it. She smiled to herself.

She turned her attention to her sketchbook, flipping to the page where she had finished the sketch for her dress during lunch. Marinette pulled out the dark blue satin that she bought at the fabric store on Sunday after spending the day with Adrien (and Chloe) at the cat shelter. She ran her fingers over it and then held it up against Adrien’s shirt. Although two different shades of blue, they complimented each other nicely. She wasn’t sure that it was the best idea to match their outfits so closely, only couples did that, and as far as the rest of the world was concerned they were not a couple, only friends. And yet, it had been a dream of hers to do exactly this: to make coordinating outfits for Adrien and herself for a special occasion and so she allowed herself the pleasure of realizing it.

Saturday would be their big date: a modestly fancy dinner followed by Chloe’s party. Befitting such an important occasion they both would be wearing one-of-a-kind outfits designed by herself. She hoped it would be the first of such occasions. Marinette draped the dark blue stain over her dress mannequin as she hummed happily, placing pins here and there to fold the fabric just so and line up the seams. The designer had only just begun to realize her sketch when she felt that funny tingling feeling on her knees that foretold one thing.

“Oh no!” she breathed. Marinette looked at the clock, 23:51. She hated to wake up her kwami, but she had no choice.

Marinette stood up and called out, “Tikki, spots on!” After a flash of red light Ladybug raced up the stairs, out the hatch window, and over the balcony, swinging on her yo-yo to battle Hawk Moth’s latest akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is serious drama. Buckle up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Science Fair.

**Tuesday, May 9th**

“Sorry,” Marinette said as she put another plant into the box Adrien held in his hands. “I meant to pack this up last night, but I got distracted with sewing and…ack CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

“Wh-what!?!” the blonde boy stuttered in confusion.

“Close your eyes! I forgot to put your shirt away. I don’t want you to see it until the party.”

“Oh! Okay,” Adrien happily shut his eyes while Marinette grabbed it off the post and hung it up in her closet. He loved surprises, so he didn’t mind playing along. She came back over to him with another potted plant. He wasn’t prepared for the additional weight and he almost dropped the box in surprise.

“Oops, sorry! You can open your eyes now,” she clarified. “Ugh! I’m so spacey today.”

“It’s no wonder…how much sleep did you get last night?” he asked noticing the incomplete dress on the mannequin.

“Maybe 4 hours or so,” she replied distractedly as she slipped on her purse and then her backpack. Marinette surveyed her room trying to determine if she was forgetting anything. Deciding that she had everything, she picked up her poster board and headed to the trap door to go downstairs.

“You need to get more sleep,” Adrien scolded. “Why not forgo a new dress and just wear one of your other wonderful creations? You must have something else in your closet.”

“I do…I just want to make something extra special. You’ll see why,” she replied mysteriously and flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

“I just worry about you, Princess,” he said as he followed her down the stairs.

“That’s so sweet of you, Adrien.”

“Ack! Maman,” Marinette cried. She hadn’t realized her mother was standing on the lower level, since her eyes were glued to the pretty blonde boy behind her, despite the danger of going down stairs and not looking where she was going,

“Isn’t it sweet, Marinette? Adrien’s worried for you!” Sabine smiled.

“Wh-what? No! I mean yes…um,” the flustered girl sighed, too tired to know what to say. Another late night akuma battle that she had fought solo made her brain feel like it was made of Swiss cheese and her body feel as if it was moving through Jello.

“You shouldn’t make him worry, though, or your parents, either for that matter,” Sabine chided. “You’ve been burning the candle at both ends recently. It’s no wonder it’s starting to catch up with you.” She brushed her daughter’s bangs out of her eyes before placing a bag of pastries in her hands. Adrien inwardly cheered knowing he’d get a treat or two before their first class.

Marinette whined in reply, “I’m fine, Maman, really. I’m just tired because we have to get to school early to set up for the science fair.”

Sabine hummed in reply not completely believing her daughter as she followed the two teenagers down the last flight of steps to the level of the bakery.

“Well, it’s nice to know that someone else is watching out for you, too,” Sabine continued. “Thank you, Adrien. Such a good boy,” she patted his cheek affectionately before opening the door for him.

“Thank you, Mrs. Cheng,” Adrien nodded since his hands were full with the box of plants.

“Sabine, dear. Call me, Sabine,” she waved them out the door. “Good luck with the science fair, dears!”

“’Bye, Maman!” Marinette called over her shoulder. “Sorry about my mom. She…she just,” Marinette shook her head unable to explain the weirdness of her mother.

“She cares,” Adrien chuckled, “and that’s not a bad thing.”

The two hustled over to school. They had about 15 minutes to set up Marinette’s project before the first bell would ring. Adrien led her over to a spot he had saved for her. It was next to his project, which he had already set up in the courtyard before going over to his secret girlfriend’s house to escort her. He felt it was the least he could do after having to miss another akuma battle. He’d be sure that her project arrived unscathed and got set up on time. He eyed his lady as she unpacked the box and a sharp pang went through his heart as he noticed her bleary eyes and slack mouth. She looked exhausted and he knew in part it was his fault. If he could control his powers then he would have fought beside her last night.

Adrien had stayed up both last night and the night before that. The akuma possessions had woken him and not being able to join Ladybug, he had meditated, sending out good Chi to his partner in the hopes that it would fortify her during the battles. He had not slept until he received a text message from Marinette letting him know everything was fine. He even made her send him a selfie so that he could assure himself that she wasn’t injured.

“Hey, Dudes! Coffee?”

“Nino! You are a life saver,” Marinette grabbed the cup out of Nino’s hands so fast that a little bit sloshed out of the slit in the lid. She licked the drip with her tongue and Adrien shivered. That was too much to see, especially so early in the morning. He took the cup Nino offered to him with a grateful grin.

“Where’s Alya?” Adrien asked before taking a sip. Usually the two were together. To see Nino alone at school without his curvy girlfriend was a rarity.

“Already in class. Glued to her phone,” he gave them a thumb’s up and a wink. Marinette was too tired to notice, but Adrien gave him a fist bump. Operation Distract Alya was working.

Having finished setting up Marinette’s project the three friends hightailed it to class to beat the bell. As they slid into their seats Marinette greeted her bestie. Alya didn’t give a reply in return, but just shook her head in despair.

“These late night akuma battles are killing me,” the blogger complained. “How am I supposed to cover them? By the time I’d take the Metro all the way out there, the battle’s probably over. And, even if it isn’t, it’s at night! What? I gotta carry around lights with me now?”

“You shouldn’t be taking the Metro that late anyway,” her boyfriend chided, “especially not alone. I wouldn’t do it.”

“And, why is Hawk Moth even bothering? He’s not reeking his normal level of havoc. I mean, usually the akuma is targeting some landmark or hordes of people are running in the street. How many people were inconvenienced last night, two? The akuma and the akuma’s target?” the blonde boy asked.

It was baffling. There had been three akuma attacks in as many days and Adrien wondered if the pace continued would Buginette be able to handle it? Normally, within a given week there weren’t that many attacks. What was Hawk Moth up to? Why so late? Why was he targeting strangers and remote places? Adrien had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that their nemesis had already found out their identities and was just toying with them, wearing Ladybug down before launching a big strike. He hadn’t said anything yet to his partner, but he had decided he would definitely bring it up tonight during training with their master.

“No, three,” Marinette corrected. “The akuma, the akuma’s target, and Ladybug. Ladybug was most definitely inconvenienced.” She mumbled her words with her eyes closed and her head resting on one hand, so Alya and Nino didn’t really understand what she said. They just smiled at their sleepy friend in sympathy. Marinette already began to feel the pull of sleep and the teacher’s lecture hadn’t even started yet. Adrien pushed her coffee cup a little closer to her as a reminder. She picked it up and savored the taste as the warm liquid filled her mouth, but she felt she’d need at least another before she’d feel normal. Adrien opened the pastry bag from Sabine and offered one to Marinette before passing the bag down to Nino and Alya. Upon its return he pulled out a croissant for himself.

“You’ll feel better after you eat,” Adrien soothed as he rubbed Marinette’s back across her shoulder blades. Such a loving gesture would not normally go unnoticed by their classmates, especially between so-called “friends”, but everyone was too tired this morning for it to register and so the secret couple escaped comment or criticism from their peers.

\----o----

“I’m ready for my close up!” Chloe sing-songed.

“Okay,” Alya pulled out her phone. “ _Let’s get this interview over with_ ,” she thought. “ _Keep it short or else it’ll take up your whole lunch hour._ ”

“Let’s go out to the courtyard. The natural light brings out the glow of my skin,” the blonde girl led the way with the Blogger and her dutiful boyfriend, who would act as cameraman, trailing behind her.

Chloe strode past the science fair projects looking for an appropriate spot with the best light and least distracting background when something caught her eye.

“Oh no!” she cried. Alya and Nino followed her gaze. They repeated in unison her exclamation.

\----o----

As Marinette and Adrien walked over to her parents’ bakery, he tried to convince her to skip their planned lunch together and for her to take a quick nap. The stubborn girl flatly refused to cancel their lunch again and claimed to no longer even feel tired. Adrien hoped she wasn’t pushing herself for his sake. He knew better than to make an issue of it. The last thing she needed was a fight. He’d accommodate her for the sake of keeping her happy and calm, not that it was a chore to have lunch with her. He felt excited. Spending time alone with his favorite person over a tasty meal, what could be better?

Marinette and Adrien sat side by side at the breakfast bar of her kitchen. Each had a steaming bowl of her mother’s soup in front of them. Between them on the counter sat her sketchbook. She slowly flipped the pages giving Adrien time to look at each design. She explained her thought process and he asked questions about fabric, details, inspiration. As always Adrien felt thoroughly impressed by her designs. They were uniquely Marinette: flirty, charming, and all girl. Marinette felt very pleased with Adrien’s enthusiasm and interest. She only felt herself get a little flustered a few times when his compliments got the better of her. It was all going very well until suddenly it wasn’t.

“Marinette!”

The raven-haired girl sighed at hearing her mother calling her. Before she could even answer she heard heavy and fast footfalls on the stairs below and then the crash of the door as it banged against the wall. Marinette and Adrien both jumped at the sound, surprised at the person barging in and interrupting their lunch together.

“Adrikens! It’s awful! You have to come quickly!” Chloe panted. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the door. Adrien wobbled on the stool and almost fell onto the floor before finding his feet.

“Chloe! What do you think you’re doing?” Marinette practically growled at the rude girl as she hopped off her own stool. Interfering with their date at the cat shelter was bad enough. Breaking up their lunch at her own house was a bridge too far.

“Yeah, what’s this about, Chloe?” Adrien placed his hand on his hips. His voice betrayed his annoyance. He had managed to avoid Chloe all morning. He did not feel pleased to see her now.

“Your science fair project…someone’s trashed it!” the blonde girl explained to the model.

Adrien paled and then swallowed hard. He felt his stomach drop to the floor. He ran past Chloe and down the stairs as fast as his feet would take him. Chloe followed, but before she reached the stairs Marinette grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Chloe, if this is some kind of trick…” Marinette warned.

“I’m not lying,” she replied with wide eyes, but then the full implication of Marinette’s words settled upon her. “Wait. You think I trashed his project, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do!” Marinette seethed.

“You think I’m that horrible? That I would hurt my oldest friend this way…just so what? So, he can’t spend an hour alone with you? Pffft…as if,” she scoffed and turned to leave.

Marinette continued still not letting go of her arm, “I think you would do anything to keep me and Adrien apart.”

“Don’t you think that if I was going to sabotage anyone’s project it would be _yours_ and not Adrien’s? I mean, seriously, it doesn’t even make sense,” she said as she turned around to face her rival.

Marinette blinked. Chloe had a point, that would be a much more logical strategy. It would be Marinette that she would want to hurt, not Adrien.

“I would never do this to Adrien. Almost half our grade is based on this project. If he doesn’t have one, then he’s going to fail. Do you have any idea what his father will do to him if he fails a class?” Chloe paused to hear Marinette’s response and when she didn’t hear any she continued.

“No? I didn’t think so,” she pulled her arm out of Marinette’s grasp and headed down the stairs.

Marinette stood frozen in place as Chloe’s words echoed in her ears. What would Adrien’s father do? Marinette gulped and wrapped her arms around herself. She remembered during the past two months when Chat visited her on her balcony that there were a handful of times when he broke down about something that had happened at home. He would never tell her any details and she never pushed for them. Now she wondered how much pressure Adrien’s father put on him and what were the consequences of not living up to his high expectations. She decided she did not want to find out first hand.

“Hey! Are you coming or what?” Chloe called to her from downstairs. “He’s going to need our help! Come on!”

\----o----

Adrien stood in the courtyard with one hand over his agape mouth surveying the wreckage. His poster board lay on the ground bent and broken with shoe marks all over it from someone stomping on it. The shattered Petri dishes allowed the yeast to ooze out and pool on the concrete. His report had been torn from its folder and ripped into pieces. Nothing of his project was salvageable. What happened was no accident and whoever did it was mad…at _him_. He took some comfort in the knowledge that Marinette and Nino’s projects, which were located on either side of his, were unharmed.

The judging would take place this afternoon with the winner announced by the end of the day. He looked at his watch: 12:23. Class would resume in less than 40 minutes. In that amount of time he could reprint his paper and spoon some of the leaking yeast into new Petri dishes from the Chem lab, but the poster board display…he couldn’t remake that, not in the short amount of time and with no supplies.

Adrien did some quick math in his head. His current grade for the class was about 17/20 or “TB”.  He’d be lucky if he got a 9/20 or “P” for the project after reprinting his report and replacing the Petri dishes. Given the weighting of the project toward his final grade, he’d be lucky if he could eek out a 12/20 or “AB”. He’d pass the class, but there was no doubt in Adrien’s mind that his father would pull him out of public school. His heart thumped in his chest as the realization that he would not return to the College Francoise Dupont next year settled in his head.  So, then what was the point of trying to fix any of it? He felt defeated and completely at a loss. A lump started to form in his throat as he ran a hand through his hair.

Adrien closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. He tried to silence his panicked thoughts and calm his raging nerves.

“ _Stars. Balcony. Mari_ ,” he thought.

Adrien’s friends stood around him talking at once, Chloe being the loudest. Alya was video tapping the destruction with her phone. Adrien didn’t hear them, lost in his own thoughts. However, his reverie was broken by a hard clap to his shoulder and he jumped in surprise. In a windmill motion Adrien’s arm pushed the intruder’s hand off of his shoulder and caught him by the wrist. He looked up to see his assailant: the Wolf!

“Had some trouble with your science fair project, Agreste?” he asked as he pulled his wrist out of Adrien’s hold. “Too bad…” Raoul shook his head mournfully as he eyed the carnage on the floor. “Guess you won’t be getting highest honors, eh? You might even have to repeat the class!”

“You wouldn’t know anything about what happened to Adrien’s project, would you?”

“Of course not, Mari. I’m just as stunned as you are, buddy. I can’t believe it. I’m outraged! Simply, outraged,” but Raoul displayed a wolfish grin.

“Hmph! I don’t believe you!” Chloe shoved her upturned nose in his face. “This is payback for Adrien making you apologize. Just admit it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Wolf lied. “I don’t hold any grudge against Agreste. This is just bad luck, that’s all.”

“You lying, odious, vandal!” Adrien’s hands balled up into fists at his sides. Marinette and Chloe, who were both standing closer to Raoul turned to block Adrien’s path to him.

“Tsk, tsk. Not very nice to accuse without proof, Agreste. I thought you were fairer than that. I hope you do catch the culprit.” Raoul swaggered away with hands in his pockets, whistling a merry tune. Adrien moved to follow him, but Marinette held him back.

“We can fix this!” she pleaded. He looked down at her determined, shining eyes, but he shook his head. It was no use.

“No, no we can!” she persisted. “I’ve got an extra poster board at home.”

“Why are you bothering to try to fix it?” Chloe asked. “Let’s just go to M. Damocles and tell him Raoul did this. Raoul will get suspended.”

“We don’t have any proof it was Raoul,” Marinette noted. “And do you really think Mme. Mendelelev will really accept this as an excuse? You know how she is.”

The group nodded. Mme. Mendelelev was pretty strict and not terribly understanding when a student had to turn in an assignment in late.

Marinette turned to Adrien, “Do you have your report and the graphics saved on your tablet?”

Adrien nodded. He reached for his bag, but realized it was not slung over his shoulder. Marinette took it off of her own shoulder and handed it to him. He pulled out the tablet and turned it on. Once he found the folder where the files were saved, Marinette took the tablet out of his trembling hands and passed it to Nino.

“Can you go to the computer lab and print these?” she asked the headphone wearing boy. Without missing a beat, he took off running, tablet in hand.

“Alya, can you go to the art room and get some supplies: markers, glue stick, scissors. Everything we’ll need for the board?” Marinette asked her reporter friend, who nodded and turned on her heel.

“Oh! I have an extra folder in my locker,” Sabrina offered. She always had extra school supplies, since she did Chloe’s homework as well as her own.

“Thanks, Sabrina,” Marinette smiled, not realizing that the studious girl was even there, but of course she was never far from her best friend, Chloe.

Marinette turned to head home to retrieve the poster board when Chloe stopped her.

“Wait. I want to help, too. What can I do?”

“Just stay with Adrien,” Marinette whispered looking at her secret boyfriend.

Adrien felt in his pocket the lucky charm that Marinette had given him when they partnered for the gaming competition earlier in the school year. He always carried it with him and when he needed good luck he would run his fingers over it. He needed it now. He took it out and worried his thumb over the largest charm. Maybe with a little luck they could fix it enough that he would get a good enough grade to maintain his high honors status. Then, he’d be in the clear and could return to school next year.

“Keep him calm and away from Raoul,” Marinette called over her shoulder as she ran across the courtyard. Chloe nodded and then turned to regard her friend.

“Don’t worry, Adrikens!” We’ll fix your project and then we’ll fix Raoul,” Chloe crossed her arms smugly as she pondered a way to get back at the Wolf.

Her offhand statement smacked Adrien out of his inner musings. “No, Chloe. We’re not getting retribution for this. Just stay out of it.”

“But, Adrikens, I’m only trying to help. Raoul needs to be taught a lesson.”

“I said no, Chloe. Keep away from Raoul. And, I don’t want any part of your tricks.” Adrien’s forcefulness surprised her and she looked at him with wide eyes.

Sabrina came back with a red folder and a three-hole punch. She handed some labels and a pen to Adrien.

“You can fill these out for the report cover and the Petri dishes,” the short girl instructed helpfully. “I’ll go to the Chem Lab.” She ran off to find replacement Petri dishes.

“You aren’t going to let him get away with this, are you? I mean, seriously?” the diva asked.

“Raoul got mad. He’s played his trick. That’s it. If I stoop to his level and play a trick back, then it’s just going to keep this thing going. I’m not doing that. I don’t want your help.”

“Are you mad at me? I already told Marinette I had nothing to do with this!” Chloe stared at Adrien as he filled out the labels. He took his time, not wanting to meet the blonde girl’s gaze. When he was done, he straightened, and tossed the pen onto the table.

“I know what you did to Marinette,” when Chloe stared blankly at him, he continued, “I know you ripped her skirt off and exposed her…underwear to the entire school,” he whispered through gritted teeth.

Realization dawned on her. “But that…that was an accident. I didn’t mean to! And, besides that was like, I dunno, two years ago. Why is she still mad about that? She’s such a baby.”

“I’m sure you told everybody it was an accident, but I know better now. You always lie or make excuses. And you are still playing tricks! You tried to put gum on her seat, you pulled the fire alarm when her father presented in class…and, I think _you’d_ still be upset two years later if everyone saw you in your underwear!” he hissed.

“Adrien…” Chloe whimpered, her lower lip protruding.

The arrival of Alya with Juleka and Rose, who were eating their lunch in the art room and volunteered to help, interrupted their talk. At the same time, Marinette appeared with the poster board. Rose took it from her and laid it down on the table. She expertly measured and marked the board into three sections and then using an Exacto knife and ruler, scored two lines, turning the flat board into a three-dimensional triptych. While Rose used her scrapbook and crafting skills, Alya ran off to fetch the printouts from the computer lab. Juleka pulled out from the cleaning closet the broom and dust pan that she normally used to clean up the broken pottery debris after one of her destructive therapy sessions. She began to carefully pick up the broken pieces of glass and set it in the pan.

Sabrina arrived next with a box full of Petri dishes and several spoons. Adrien took them from her, giving her a smile of thanks. Sabrina giggled and nodded before turning to affix the label onto the folder. Adrien passed a Petri dish and spoon to Juleka before taking one of each himself. He instructed her as to how much to put in each dish. The samples were ruined now, but he could fake it for the show of the display. He could hear Chloe continue to sputter above him, but he refused to look up. Juleka quirked an eyebrow at him in return, but he just shook his head, choosing to ignore Chloe. Marinette on the other hand, opted to engage the blonde girl.

“Chloe, calm down. What is going on?” the raven-haired girl asked not knowing of the fight that had started during her absence.

“You did this!” Chloe rounded on Marinette, pointing a finger in her face. “You turned him against me!”

Adrien sighed, realizing that he could not ignore Chloe if she was going to attack Marinette. He stood and said, “No, Chloe, you did this to yourself. It was just a matter of time before I found out all the mean tricks you have played on people over the years.”

At about the same time that Chloe attacked Marinette, Alya returned with print outs of some of the graphics. She gave them to Sabrina who began to carefully cut them out before passing them to Rose to affix them to the board. Seeing the confrontation between her bestie and the class’s Queen Bi-atch, Alya strode over to back-up her friend, but Juleka stepped in front of her. The guitar player whispered in her ear and the blogger reluctantly turned back to help Sabrina cut out the graphics. Juleka knelt back down, intent on spooning the goo into the dishes. Best to keep this argument to as few people as possible. There was a lot of work still to do and they were running out of time.

“But Adrien, I swear that was an accident. I didn’t mean to rip her skirt off…I only meant to rip the bow off. It’s not my fault the dress was so badly made!”

“Chloe, you had no business ripping anything off!” Adrien seethed. “Do you even know the name they called her afterwards? How much teasing she endured? How much she suffered?”

Chloe did know. She hadn’t come up with the nickname, but she had heard it. She may have even used it from time to time. Her face burned red and her eyes pricked with tears. She had never seen her oldest friend so mad before now.

“Adrien, I didn’t mean for you to…” Marinette tried to interject.

“Did you even apologize to her?” he demanded.

“Hey Dudes, here’s the last of the graphics and the report.” Nino beheld very unhappy faces. “Whoa! Who died?”

Alya pressed one finger to her lips, silently shushing her boyfriend. She took the graphics from him to continue cutting while Sabrina took the report to put into the folder. Juleka stood up and whispered to Nino to get some paper towels from the boys’ bathroom. The remnant of the goo needed to be wiped off of the floor. She added the lids to the dishes and then affixed the labels according to the instructions Adrien had given her. She glanced at the clock. She called out a 10-minute warning to the rest of the team. The board looked nearly done, but they’d have to return the supplies to the art room and Chem lab.

“I shouldn’t have to apologize. It was an accident,” Chloe defended herself.

“Accident or not, you wronged her. You humiliated her. You should apologize,” Adrien insisted. The same sense of justice that made him demand an apology from Raoul on Friday for the four girls he had hurt, made Adrien demand an apology from Chole on behalf of Marinette.

Chloe scowled at Marinette, “I’m not apologizing to her.” She flicked her ponytail with her nose stuck up in the air.

“Then, I have nothing more to say to you,” Adrien replied softly. He didn’t want to end their friendship, but Chloe’s refusal to apologize left him no choice.

A single tear fell from Chloe’s eye. For a moment Adrien’s resolve wobbled at the sight of his friend, no former friend, he corrected himself and steeled his emotions.

“All done!” Rose announced as she lifted the board into place onto the table.

Adrien turned around and beheld his project, which had been restored to its former state as if the Wolf had never used it as a chew toy. Adrien beamed and thanked his friends, giving Nino a fist bump and a kiss on the cheek to each girl, except Chloe who stood there frozen to the spot and ignored. Sabrina’s face blushed as red as her hair. Juleka wrangled everyone to clean up: Nino threw away the broken glass and destroyed poster, Rose returned the art supplies, Alya put back the unused Petri dishes, while she put the broom and pan away.

Marinette hesitated, looking at Chloe and then at Adrien. She had broken up their friendship, which was not her intention. Of course, she disliked Chloe with a passion, she’d probably go so far as to say that she outright hated her, but seeing her in that moment, Marinette couldn’t help feeling sorry for her and a bit guilty. Adrien, grabbing her hand and pulling her to class as they hurried after Nino and Juleka, interrupted her contemplation of the situation at least for the moment.

Quietly Sabrina picked up her three-hole punch and then wrapped an arm around her bestie’s shoulder. She guided her devastated friend to the girls’ bathroom for a good cry. They would be late for class.

\----o----

After classes for the day had ended, the entire school gathered into the courtyard to hear the announcement of who won the science fair. To no one’s surprise their fellow classmate, Max Kante, won first prize for his project on robotics. However, everyone felt astonished at the second-place winner: Marinette Dupain-Cheng for her project on plant grafting. Her fellow classmates let out a loud whoop as the rest of the school applauded. For a moment Marinette wasn’t sure why everyone was smiling at her and patting her on the back.

“You got second!” Alya yelled in her friend’s ear. As realization of her win washed over her she let out a hearty laugh. Marinette had always struggled with her science classes, be it physics, chemistry, or biology it didn’t matter, so to win second in the school’s science fair seemed completely absurd.

“Someone’s made a big mistake!” she insisted.

Nino laughed, “No! Your project was awesome!”

Marinette still looked in a state of disbelief. Adrien gave her a hug in congratulations and whispered in her ear, “See? You can do anything, Princess.”

The rankings of the rest of the student body were posted on the school’s website. Adrien felt relieved that he came in 10th. Not as high as he would have liked, but still high enough that he would maintain his high honors status and he felt satisfied to have ranked higher than the Wolf by a very wide margin. He looked at the rankings of his friends and they had all achieved a place higher than more than half of the entire student body and as such were assured a good grade of at least 12/20.

Most students continued milling around the courtyard, talking excitedly, and looking at their friends’ projects. Adrien felt sorry to leave, but he had fencing practice and so said his goodbyes. As he walked toward the boys’ changing room Marinette called out to him. He stopped and turned, his green eyes full of pride at his lady’s win.

“I want to talk to you about today. So much has happened!” She said a bit breathless. Marinette felt concerned about Adrien on so many fronts: his father, Chloe, and lest they forget, Raoul.

“I want to talk to you, too!” He replied excitedly. Adrien always wanted to talk to his lady. “We should celebrate your win!” He grinned in that lop-sided way and Marinette felt her knees go weak. It felt thrilling to win, but even more so that he was happy for her and not the least bit upset that he didn’t place in the top three. She had seen this kind and unselfish behavior from him before when they partnered for the gaming competition. Adrien had given up his spot for her, recognizing her superior gaming skills. He would never allow his defeat to mar her win.

After agreeing that they would talk before training that night, Adrien hurried to change for fencing practice. Marinette watched him go before heading home with her ribbon and trophy. Her parents were going to be so surprised!

\----o-----

Alya felt a tap on her shoulder and heard “Excuse me, Alya,” coming from a polite feminine voice. Alya turned around still smiling from her bestie’s win to behold… _Chloe!_

 “I am available to do that interview we discussed for the LadyBlog. Would now be a good time?” she asked.

Alya blinked. Never in the short time Alya had known her, had she ever known Chloe to be so polite and respectful. Perhaps she was just doing so because Alya would be featuring her on her blog site, but still this behavior seemed very out of character. The blogger locked eyes with Sabrina, who was standing beside her bestie. She smiled and nodded encouragingly, but it made Alya feel all the more unnerved.

“Um…sure. Let me just find Nino. We’ll need somewhere quiet,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully trying to decide where they could meet, since the courtyard was now a buzz with activity.

“How about my father’s hotel? We could tape it in one of the meeting rooms. We won’t be disturbed there and I could arrange for some snacks. You could even stop by and say hello to your mother afterwards. Would that be satisfactory?” Chloe smiled sweetly.

“Okaaaay,” Alya replied warily. “We’ll see you there in half an hour?”

“Fine. Just ask for my butler, Jean. He’ll show you where to go,” Chloe took a step or two away and then stopped. Over her shoulder she said, “Looking forward to seeing you both later.” And then continued on her way while holding Sabrina’s hand.

Alya stared after her, shocked.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Nino asked after he found his girlfriend in the crowd looking at nothing in particular with her jaw on the floor and her eyes wide.

“I think Chloe’s been akumatized, but it turned her _nice_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, my idea for the science fair scene was just to have Adrien and his friends repair his project, but that ended up being too short and too boring, so I added the fight with Chloe and interspersed the two. I hope it works.  
> Tried my best to follow the French way of grading. It's a bit different from the U.S. What I'm going for is as follows:  
> 17/20 = A+  
> 12/20 = B  
> 9/20 = C-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gives an interview. Nino catches Adrien in a lie. Chat Blanc fights with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ NiNO is Nino texting Kim  
> THE DOG is Kim texting Nino

Nino sat on Alya’s bed with his laptop on his knees and one hand holding a piece of pizza topped with bacon, onion, and fromage blanc. The software that he used to edit his original movies and music videos was open with Chloe’s interview cued up. With his headphones plugged in, so that Alya, who was editing this afternoon’s akuma attack on her own laptop, could not hear the audio, Nino watched the full interview with Chloe for about the 10th time. He had already edited it down to a useable clip for the LadyBlog and as soon as Alya asked him about it, he would upload it to the site. But right now, he would use her preoccupation to allow him additional time to analyze the blonde diva’s story.

When Alya and he walked into the meeting room of Le Grand Paris hotel, he actually thought Alya was right and Chloe had been akumatized. She acted very strange. Not strange for a normal person, no, but strange for Chole. She was polite!

Butler Jean opened the door to the meeting room and stepped inside, announcing their arrival. Alya and Nino followed, finding Chloe and Sabrina waiting for them. The mayor’s daughter straightened and smiled.

“Thank you both for coming,” she began. “I have some food here if you are hungry.” She gestured to the table filled with pizza and chips. Nino’s eyes bugged out and he strode over, diving a big hand into the bowl of chips. Alya was about to stop him from eating anything, afraid of whatever trick Chloe had planned, but it was too late. He had shoved a fistful of chips into his mouth.

Chloe had to hold back the impulse to gag. “Napkin?” she offered to him.

“Thanks, Dude!” He smacked his lips as he ate. “Cool ranch! Awesome!”

Alya breathed out a sigh of relief. Nino seemed fine. No poisoning. No hidden bugs. At least the food was safe, but what was Chloe up to?

They chose a sunny spot by the window. Chloe sat in a chair, wearing a black dress with white and yellow details. She had fixed her makeup to hide her puffy eyes and red rimmed lids from when she cried after lunch. Her hair caught the sunlight and it made her look almost angelic. Alya sat in a chair next to her holding her reporter’s pad and pencil. She gave Nino a nod and he pressed record on her phone.

“I’m here today with Mlle. Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Mayor Andre Bourgeois, socialite, and Ladybug fan. I understand Mlle. Bourgeois that you were the target of the akuma, CrossFire, which attacked after a local lacrosse game this past Saturday. Would you please tell us about it?”

Nino smiled behind the camera. Seeing Alya in reporter mode always gave him a sense of pride. She was so professional even when dealing with drama queens like Chloe.

“Thank you, Alya, and please call me Chloe. Yes, the akuma, CrossFire, targeted me…”

“And why was that?” the interviewer interrupted.

“Well, I was flirting with a boy that she also happens to like.”

“That was why she got akumatized? It was your fault?” Alya clarified.

“At the time I did not realize that she had a crush on this boy. It’s not like they are dating or anything,” Chloe defended herself, but still trying to remain calm.

“Weren’t you just flirting with this boy to make another boy jealous?” That’s how it seemed to her and Marinette as they had looked on. Chloe was using Kim to try to make Adrien jealous, not that it worked.

“What? I did nothing of the kind! I wouldn’t have to stoop to tricking someone into liking me back,” Chloe flicked her ponytail, annoyed at such an idea.

Alya began to see the cracks in the façade Chloe was putting on. “So, what you’re saying is you actually _like_ the boy you flirted with?”

Chloe paled. She’d either have to admit she liked Kim, which she did not, or admit that she just lied, which she was not going to do.

“How dare you!” Chloe stood up in anger. “Who do you think you are?”

Nino shook his head and laughed. He had to hand to Alya, she had a way of getting under people’s skin and getting to the truth. From behind Nino, Sabrina waved her hands back and forth vigorously. Chloe realized her mistake. She straightened, cleared her throat and sat back down.

“Might I tell my story without you interrupting me with your questions?” she asked trying to regain her composure.

“Very well. Go ahead,” the reporter replied, closing her notepad.

“Thank you. As I was saying, the akuma, CrossFire, targeted me and trapped me in a circle of fire. If it was not for the heroics of my two very good friends, Adrien Agreste and Le Chien Kim, then I probably wouldn’t be here today.”

Alya was impressed to hear Chloe say Kim’s name in the proper order rather than in the Westernized way.

Chloe went on to explain how Kim had distracted the akuma long enough for Adrien to dose some of the flames using the team’s water cooler, so that he could reach her and pull her out of the ring of fire.

“Kim carried me safely off of the field, while Adrien stood his ground and fought the akuma with only his lacrosse stick as a weapon!” Chloe gushed. “I would like to personally thank them both for their willingness to risk their lives on my behalf.”

“And I’m sure you’d like to thank Paris’s superheroes as well, right?” Alya couldn’t help, but ask. This would be going on the LadyBlog, so something about Ladybug and Chat Noir needed to be included.

“Oh yes, of course! I would like to thank my dearest friend, Ladybug, for saving the day once again. If she hadn’t of cleansed that akuma, then CrossFire would still be after me,” Chloe smiled prettily into the camera.

“And Chat Noir? Shouldn’t you be thanking him?” Alya asked trying to lead her to what she wanted her to say.

“Chat Noir?” Chloe asked puzzled. “Why would I want to thank him? He didn’t do anything. He wasn’t even th…”

Chloe’s words were cut off by a huge explosion. Alya jumped up and peered out the window.

“Akuma!” She yelled. “At the school!” Smoked billowed out from the school building. Alya took off toward the door.

“Hey! What about my interview?” Chloe asked.

“Sorry! The news waits for no man, or um girl as the case may be,” she waved at Nino to follow and then disappeared behind the door.

Nino hesitated, looking at the pizza, then the door, and back to the pizza. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he tried to make a quick decision. In the end, he grabbed both pizza boxes and hustled after his girlfriend.

Nino ran the video back and pushed play.

“He didn’t do anything. He wasn’t even th…”

_Boom._

Nino pushed stop. He took a bite of pizza, thinking as he chewed.

At the time, he had missed Chloe’s words, distracted by the akuma, and likely Alya had been similarly preoccupied. Only upon reviewing the video while editing it had Nino realized the potential implication of Chloe’s statement. He had the sinking feeling that what Chloe was going to say was “Chat Noir wasn’t even there,” which of course could not be true because that would mean Adrien lied to Alya. Adrien had specifically told the blogger, who had related the story later to Nino, that Chat Noir was at the CrossFire battle and that Adrien’s spot-on impression of the feline superhero was a friendly game between the two of one upmanship that the lacrosse player had gotten carried away with, continuing to play even after Chat Noir had left the scene. As such, the nosy newswoman had dismissed her theory that Adrien was Chat Noir, since they were both there. Now that logic was in doubt. Looking at the CrossFire footage that Alya had not posted, Adrien certainly punned liked Chat Noir. Oddly, even Ladybug treated Adrien like her partner, giving him a celebratory fist bump that usually was only reserved for her fellow superhero. Maybe Alya dismissed her theory too quickly.

Nino hummed to himself as he took out his phone. Chloe wasn't the only one at the CrossFire battle. Nino decided he could get confirmation of his theory from a second source, Kim.

_DJ NiNO (17:07) Interviewed Chloe 4 LadyBlog_

_DJ NiNO (17:07) She talked u up, dog_

_DJ NiNO (17:08) U impressed her fighting CrossFire_

_DJ NiNO (17:08) Called u a hero_

_THE DOG (17:11) She did? Huh._

_DJ NiNO (17:11) Yeah man she said u & Adrien saved her_

_THE DOG (17:12) Well yeah we did_

_THE DOG (17:13) Whatever. She’s prob still trying 2 get Adrien_

_THE DOG (17:13) She don’t care about me_

Nino nodded. That about summed it up. Now to test his theory.

_DJ NiNO (17:14) You really showed up Chat Noir, huh?_

_THE DOG (17:14) What?_

_DJ NiNO (17:15) Beating the cat from saving the damsel in distress. He mad?_

_THE DOG (17:15) No_

_DJ NiNO (17:15) He call you out?_

_THE DOG (17:16) No why? Did he tell Alya something?_

_DJ NiNO (17:16) Oh I get it. Gave u the cold shoulder. Ignored you?_

_THE DOG (17:17) I don’t know what ur talking about. I have no beef with Chat Noir_

_THE DOG (17:17) Does he have a beef with me?_

_DJ NiNO (17:20) I dunno man_

_DJ NiNO (17:20) What’d he say 2 u at the CrossFire battle?!?_

_THE DOG (17:21) Nothing. I didn’t even c him_

_DJ NiNO (17:21) Chat Noir wasn’t there??_

_THE DOG (17:21) No!_

_THE DOG (17:21) Should I b worried?_

_DJ NiNO (17:24) No, no it’s cool_

_THE DOG (17:24) Maybe u shouldn’t post that interview_

_DJ NiNO (17:27) It’s cool dude. Don’t worry_

_THE DOG (17:27) I dunno. I don’t wanna make the Chat mad._

_THE DOG (17:28) Plus Alix won’t like it_

_DJ NiNO (17:28) Oh? When did u start considering Alix’s feelings?_

_THE DOG (17:29) Shut up_

_DJ NiNO (17:29) Gotta soft spot for pink-haired tom boys??_

_THE DOG (17:30) Shut UP_

_DJ NiNO (17:30) Did she skate into your heart?_

_THE DOG (17:31) SHUT UP!!_

_DJ NiNO (17:31) You want her to cradle your balls?_

_THE DOG (17:32) A lacrosse pun?_

_THE DOG (17:32) Really?_

_THE DOG (17:32) U spend waaaay 2 much time with Sunshine Boy_

_THE DOG (17:33) Ur starting 2 talk like him_

_THE DOG (17:33) That’s the sign of a couple, u know_

_THE DOG (17:34) U 2 should get it over with & get married already_

_DJ NiNO (17:34) Nah, that joke was waaay to blue for Adrien_

_DI NiNO (17:37) speaking of blue, how r ur balls, man?_

_DI NiNO (17:37) Maybe Alix can help u with that_

_THE DOG (17:39) U r such a dirty fuck_

_DI NiNO (17:44) Don’t worry Dude. I’ll edit the interview so Alix won’t be mad_

_THE DOG (17:45) Thanks bro_

_DI NiNO (17:54) Chat Noir may still beat u up though_

Nino closed his phone and shook his head. Now, he had confirmation. Adrien lied about Chat Noir being at the fight, but why?

“Nino, check it out!” Alya sang out as she pressed play on the video and passed her laptop to Nino. The DJ took off his headphones and watched intently. Alya joined him on the bed to watch again while snagging another piece of Chloe’s pizza.

The video showed Ladybug battling someone out of an old B movie in the courtyard of the school. He wore a white lab coat; black, rubber gloves; and goggles on top of his head. His hair was a mess of wiry, white strands, and his teeth were oversized and crooked. He called himself “Dr. Evil” and looked to be a mad scientist-type. He had a number of vials in the pockets of his lab coat, which he mixed together and then threw at his opponent. Some mixtures resulted in smoke, others bright light, and some sticky goo.

Taking a breather from the onslaught, Ladybug swung up to the roof and called on Lucky Charm. It provided her with a gas mask equipped with a visor. It protected her from the gas and light, but did not give her much help in stopping Dr. Evil. With each throw a table or two displaying the students’ science fair project became a casualty of the battle as Ladybug dodged, flipped, and swung out of the akuma’s assault.

In the one corner of the video something white streaked by the camera. Alya repositioned the phone to capture the image of someone wearing a white fencing outfit, holding a foil in his right hand. The mask covered his face, so his or her identity could not be discerned. The fencer ran straight toward the akuma.

“Hey, are you crazy?” Alya’s voice could be heard calling after him. “Must have a death wish,” she muttered under her breath.

“I’ll blind you with Science!” the akuma called out as he let loose another vial that erupted in bright sparks and loud pops.

From behind, the mysterious fencer crept up behind the akuma with cat-like stealth. Ladybug seeing the fencer cocked her head curiously.

Alya stopped the video and pointed at Ladybug.

“Is she smiling? Or, is she upset?” Alya asked her boyfriend.

Nino adjusted his glasses and leaned into the screen, then he zoomed in the picture to get a closer look at her face.

“I dunno, the gas mask doesn’t let you see much, Babe. It’s either a smile or a grimace.”

He zoomed back out and resumed play of the video.

Ladybug tapped the top of her head with her own hand as if signaling the fencer.

“Don’t worry about losing the science fair! Think like a proton and stay positive!” Ladybug quipped to the akuma.

Alya pushed stop again. “Don’t you think it’s weird Ladybug punned throughout this battle? I mean that’s Chat Noir’s schtick.”

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t there, so maybe she felt she had to pick up the slack?” Nino asked and then resumed the playback.

Dr. Evil pulled out two more vials, which he mixed together, forming a frothy substance that quickly increased in volume. He hurled it at her, but she flipped out of the way.

“If you're not part of the _solution_ , you're part of the _precipitate_!” Ladybug called to the akuma.

The fencer crept closer as Ladybug dodged another vial and called out to the akuma, trying to keep his attention on her.

“I make bad science puns, but only _periodically_!” Ladybug shouted just as another vial came hurdling toward her. It landed at her feet, which were enveloped by a sticky goo, trapping her in place. The akuma quickly mixed another set of vials and took aim at the superhero.

Before Dr. Evil could throw the vial, the fencer dislodged the safety goggles from the top of his head in one swift stroke with the foil. The akuma cried out at the loss and just as the fencer stomped on the goggles Dr. Evil threw the vial at the fencer’s face. As a black and purple butterfly flew out, which Ladybug quickly caught with her yo-yo, the liquid from the vial spread across the fencer’s visor disintegrating it. He covered his face with his hands letting out a howl of pain as the acid began to burn his face. In horror Ladybug cried out before ripping off the gas mask from her own face and throwing it into the air. Millions of Ladybugs restored the scene, including the fencer’s face and visor. Dr. Evil turned back into the student, Michael, who had come in dead last in the science fair. An erupting volcano had not proved exciting or inventive enough to impress the judges. Ladybug ran over to the fencer, quickly wrapped her arm around him, and threw out her yo-yo, whisking him off with her.

The clip ended.

“Soooo, who do you think the fencer is?” Alya asked. “I’ve dubbed him Chat Blanc.” It was the same name Manon had called Adrien after seeing his heroics at the CrossFire battle. Based on the fencer’s outfit and role he played, the name seemed fitting.

Nino shrugged, “I dunno.” He picked up another piece of pizza. He was pretty sure he knew the identity of the fencer, but he did not want to reveal it until he could talk to the man himself.

Alya ran the tape back to where the visor began to disintegrate and paused the film going frame by frame. Not much of the fencer’s face could be seen except for part of his nose before his face began to disintegrate into a bloody mess. Nino shrugged again.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the blogger asked. “It’s Kagami Tsurugi!”

“Umm…who now?”

Alya chuckled at her boyfriend’s ignorance, “Kagami Tsurugi! She’s a new student at school. She’s won all of these fencing competitions.” Alya passed Nino her tablet on which she had saved several articles about the girl’s international fencing victories.

“Oh!” Nino nodded, feigning agreement, “I gotcha! Okay, okay, so Kagami is Chat Blanc, cool, cool.”

“I think Adrien started something by helping Ladybug against CrossFire. Now, other people are trying to help her, too. Since she doesn’t have Chat Noir…”

“She has Chat Blanc!?!”

“No, Chat Blanc _s_! Plural. Adrien, Kagami, and who knows who else…”

“Wow, Babe, that’s deep! My mind is totally…whoa!”

“It begs the question though. What happened to Chat Noir?”

Nino nodded. “ _Only one way to find out_ ,” he thought, “ _I gotta talk to that cat_.”

\----o----

After completing a circuit around the neighborhood, the two heroes alighted on Marinette’s balcony. Ladybug lifted the hatch and they dropped inside.

“Bit of a role reversal for us, eh M’Lady?” Adrien asked as he lifted the fencing visor. “But, I knew you could handle it. I always found you very distracting.”

“You okay? Nothing hurt?” She removed his helmet and pulled down the hood that covered his hair. She thoroughly examined his face, then his arms and torso.

“I’m perfectly fine!” he said with a grin. “But what about you? Four akumas in four days! You must be exhausted.”

In all honesty, Ladybug felt dead on her feet, but at the moment she couldn’t care less. Her heart rapidly thumped in her chest and her hands shook.

She threw her arms around him, “Don’t scare me like that!” At that moment Ladybug’s earrings beeped and she de-transformed. Tikki zipped out as she called for Plagg, who joined her one level below from where Adrien and Marinette sat on her bed.

“Mari?” Adrien choked out, her tight embrace made it hard for him to breathe.

Tears filled her eyes, “You can’t do this anymore! It’s not safe!”

He pulled back and cupped her face with his hand, surprised to see her watery eyes. “What are you talking about? Why are you so upset?”

“You can’t fight anymore,” she shook her head, not meeting his eyes, “not until you get your powers back. You got hurt!”

“You fixed everything! I barely had time to feel any pain. It’s oka…”

“No, Adrien!” The forcefulness of her voice surprised him. “That acid was eating your face off! It’s too dangerous. What if I couldn’t of fixed it? What if I failed?”

“Then, I wouldn’t be forced to model for my father anymore,” he joked.

“I’m serious!” Marinette cried.

“But you didn’t fail and I know you wouldn’t,” he replied seriously. He tried to kiss her to bring her some comfort, but she turned away not allowing their lips to meet. She forced herself to stand up despite her fatigue and she walked away, down the stairs.

“You’re being reckless. I’ve allowed you to be reckless! You can’t…” She needed space away from him, so that she could think. Being so close to him made her feel everything: her love for him, her fear for his wellbeing, the pressure to save him, to save everyone. It was too much.

He followed her, not understanding. He needed to hold her, to feel her warmth, and to look into her eyes. He needed her reassurance that they were okay and that she still loved him.

“Mari, I’m sorry. I was just trying to help,” Adrien rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t need your help, Adrien,” she moved away out of his reach. “I need Chat Noir. If you can’t be Chat, then…”

“Then what?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly.

“Then you need to stay away,” she meant from the battles, but she also meant from her at least in this moment. Her body felt so heavy and her mind so muddled. She needed to think, to figure out how to fix this. His proximity made her hot and distracted.

“I can’t do that. I won’t do that! We’re partners.” If they were nothing else, then they were at least that. He would not leave her, not ever.

“I don’t expect you to fight when you can’t transform!”

“I don’t expect you to fight alone while I sort through my issues. I’m supposed to protect you! I’m supposed to back you up,” he argued, his voice raised and his brows furrowed.

“You could get hurt! You _did_ get hurt!” Her eyes flashed in anger as she pointed at him, but then her body seemed to crumple. “You could die!” she croaked out her worst fear.

“I don’t intend to die, but if I have to give my life for you,” Adrien said quietly as he quickly closed the space between them, catching her in his arms, “then I’m prepared…”

“DON’T SAY THAT!” Marinette broke down, the tears flowing down her hot cheeks. She launched herself at him, fists flying at his chest. He caught her wrists to still her, but she continued to scream at him. “YOU CAN’T! I WON’T LET YOU! STUPID CAT!” Her greatest fear was that Chat would one day sacrifice himself for her. Seeing Adrien’s face dissolve in front of her eyes was a horrible reminder of the risks they both take, but his vulnerability out of the suit scared her. He couldn’t use his miraculous to protect himself. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and tight.

“It’s part of the job, M’Lady,” he whispered.

She laughed bitterly, but she laughed, remembering his words from last night about modeling.

“Stupid cat,” she muttered under her breath as she allowed him to hold her. The padding he wore to protect him from fencing kept her from feeling his warmth. She pulled on the collar of his chest protector, hating how it divided their bodies as she hated that their disagreement divided them. He seemed to understand her and unfastened the vest, letting it fall to the floor. She squeezed him tighter, enjoying the heat he leant her, but scared that if she lessened her grip, then he might slip through her fingers. She pressed her face against his chest just to hear his heart beat, the rapid thumps reassured her.

He kissed the top of her head and then after a few more moments of holding her, he picked her up bridal style. Marinette let out a small chirp in surprise. Adrien carried her up the steps and laid her down on her bed.

“You need sleep. Skip training tonight. Master Fu will understand.” He tucked her under the covers and turned to retrieve his discarded equipment, but she caught his hand.

“Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?”

Adrien nodded and laid down beside her. Marinette nestled against his side as he wrapped his arms around her. He stared up at the bright sunshine streaming in from the window in the ceiling. He petted her hair gently. Softy, very softy he hummed the song he had written for her, the one in which he asked to be her one and only. He felt her body relax, her breathing slow. After many minutes he dared a look at her face, pale, but calm. He brushed her bangs from her eyes and then planted a chaste kiss on her brow. He carefully got out of the bed.

He climbed down the stairs to retrieve his vest. As he fastened the clasp, he noticed the black cat mask Marinette had made for him sitting on her desk. He picked it up. The nose looked to have been flattened by something heavy. With his fingers he pushed and pulled it, forming it back into its proper shape. He placed it over his face. Looking in the mirror in her bathroom, he could see the nose still looked slightly askew. He pushed to straighten it as best he could.

“You are Chat Noir,” he told himself. “You are ready.”

He climbed the second set of stairs, put on his fencing helmet, and picked up his foil. In a flash of green light he transformed into Chat Noir. Up through the hatch he lifted himself. With his baton he lowered himself down to the ground and ducked into an alley way, where he de-transformed. He made his way over to the park where his team were practicing that day, since the courtyard at school was being used for the science fair.

Each opponent he imagined as an akuma. Every parry and thrust he pretended was with his baton rather than the foil in his hand. He would not let her down. His lady needed him. He would fight beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did warn you in the tags. Chat Blanc is not the Chat Blanc you are expecting, or at least the one that you are used to seeing in the fanfics. Go with me on this, cuz it's going to be a "thing" for the next several chapters, well maybe even the rest of Part 2. You know me, I introduce something and then bring it back down the road.  
> Nino's texts may be a little out of character, but the show is a cartoon for kids and I'm trying to be a little bit more realistic. Guys give each other crap all the time and they use dirty language, etc., so that's my defense.  
> Unfortunately, Hawk Moth's increased akuma attacks means I have to write akuma attacks. I skipped two already and just referenced them in relation to Mari's tiredness and Hawk Moth's plotting. I had to write this one. There's more coming - sigh! But, they are relevant to the plot and character development, so I hope that justifies them enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns about the contents of a box, Gabriel learns of the importance of Marinette to Adrien, Nathalie learns of Adrien's change of heart, Paris learns of Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING!!!!  
> There are definite Season 2 spoilers in this chapter and in future chapters.  
> Some information in the fanfic comes from Season 2 episodes that have already aired in Europe and some comes from information leaked on the internet about episodes that have not yet aired.  
> If you want to be surprised by Season 2, then please stop reading, watch Season 2, and then please return to the fanfic.  
> If you don't mind spoilers or possible spoilers, then please feel free to read, but don't complain later. Okay?

“Master, there’s something I’d like to discuss,” Adrien began.

The old man considered, and then nodded, beckoning for his pupil to continue. The blonde boy had already explained Ladybug’s absence, which Master Fu acknowledged to be a wise decision given the increase in akuma attacks. The two men had trained together on the roof, Chat again practicing _Catalyst_ and _Cataclysm_. They should be meditating now in an effort to speed the rest that Chat needed after using his powers, but Adrien seemed anxious to talk.

“I’ve noticed that Hawk Moth has increased his attacks to once a day. More of them have been at night, further away, and they don’t follow the pattern of being anyone either Ladybug or I know or near where we were at the time.”

“Today’s attack followed his familiar pattern,” Master Fu noted, “but you are right. Sunday’s and Monday’s attacks were unusual.”

“I’m afraid that Hawk Moth may have discovered one of our identities.”

“It seems to me he has noticed Chat Noir’s absence from battles and is trying to tire Ladybug out.” Master Fu corrected. “He doesn’t realize that you have continued to fight even when not transformed.”

Adrien looked sheepish, “Ladybug says I’m being reckless to do so.”

“I agree.”

“I can’t stand by and watch her fight on her own, especially given the increased akumas. She’s exhausted! She needs help and so, I’m helping!”

Master Fu nodded. “I would not expect any less from a good Chat Noir and you are, you are very good. But, fighting without the protection of your miraculous is reckless.”

“So, you’re taking her side?” Adrien felt offended.

“I think you are both right. Ladybug needs help, but for you to help her without using your powers is dangerous.” The old man stood up and shuffled over to an old, wooden record player. Adrien raised up on his knees to see his master push a series of buttons that released a secret compartment from which a large box was revealed. Master Fu brought the box back over to Adrien and opened it.

“There are many other miraculous besides the Ladybug and Black Cat. Each have their own unique power. It is dangerous to have too many active at once, but in this case I suggest temporarily bestowing one on someone worthy until you have control of your powers.”

“Have Ladybug partner up with someone else?” Adrien did not like the sound of that.

 “Do you have a better suggestion?” the old man asked.

“Yes, allow me to transform and fight. I’m ready. I can do it,” he said with determination.

“What makes you so sure?”

“I’ve had the collar off four days now and I haven’t even come close to losing my powers. And, I’ve fought akumas twice during that time and resisted having a fist fight with a kid at school today.”

“Hmmm…very good, very good. I am proud of you,” Master Fu praised the boy, who looked like he might explode from joy. “What precipitated the almost fist fight?”

“This kid at school wrecked my science fair project…on purpose,” Adrien explained.

“I see…and what precipitated you losing control of your powers before?”

“My father taking away my mother’s belongings, Ladybug getting hurt, my friend pressuring me to do something I didn’t want to do, and Plagg keeping the truth from me.”

“Do you see a pattern?”

Adrien’s brows furrowed, “They all involve people I love?”

“Do you love this kid who wrecked your science fair project? Do you love your project?” After receiving Adrien’s emphatic “no” to both questions, Master Fu continued, “Your real test will be if you can control your powers when a loved one is hurt or hurts you. Until that happens we won’t know if you have control.”

“But…we don’t know when that’s going to happen, _if_ it’s going to happen!”

Master Fu smiled wryly. “Have patience, Chat Noir. Now, we must choose a miraculous.”

Master Fu explained that the center of the box was for the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous, which were the most powerful. The petals emanating out from the center held those of the fox, bee, peacock, butterfly, and Master Fu’s own turtle, which were the second most powerful. The drawers on the side held those of the least powerful, including the horse, dragon, dog, and snake, among others.

Adrien decided that of the two remaining petals either the bee or the fox should be used, so as to give Ladybug the most powerful partner possible, which would hopefully translate into the most help. Master Fu explained that the fox miraculous provided the bearer with the gift of illusion, or “Mirage”, by playing a flute. Adrien had seen this power at work when fighting Volpina, an akuma based on the fox miraculous. The holder of the bee miraculous uses a trompo, similar to a spinning top, to attack, protect, and travel.

“The trompo sounds similar to Ladybug’s yo-yo,” Adrien inferred and Master Fu agreed. “I think then, that the fox miraculous would be a better fit to take over my role. The mirages that can be created would be good to distract the akuma and distraction is my biggest contribution in battle.”

Master Fu nodded and handed Adrien the Fox miraculous. “You must choose wisely. Someone who will not only use the power responsibly, but also be able to surrender it when the time comes.”

Before he left Adrien asked Master Fu to tell him about the other miraculous on the petals surrounding the center.

“The turtle miraculous provides the power of healing. I fight with a frisbee-type weapon that doubles as a shield. The peacock miraculous provides the power of prophecy in order for its holder to be watchful of evil, provide guidance to those with power, and guard those that are vulnerable. The bearer fights with feathered darts that are plucked from a fan that doubles as a shield. The butterfly miraculous provides the power of generosity by akumatizing those willing to become superheroes and follow his or her directives for good. The holder fights with a sword that is hidden inside of a cane,” Master Fu explained.

“Where is the peacock miraculous?” Adrien asked.

“Very good question. It disappeared at the same time as the butterfly miraculous and the ancient book. Hawk Moth has the butterfly and your father has the book, but we don’t know who has the peacock.”

“Is that why Ladybug thought my father was Hawk Moth? Because he had the book?”

“Yes, logically we thought the same person had them, since they were lost together.”

Adrien nodded, “Father said the book was the last gift that my mother ever gave him.”

“Is that so? One wonders how your mother came into its possession.”

Adrien pressed his lips into a thin line as he considered. Something deep down troubled him.

“Is there any way that Hawk Moth could akumatize himself?”

“Your miraculous protects you from being akumatized. As long as he is Hawk Moth, then he cannot be akumatized,” the old man explained.

That brought him some comfort. At least his father could not be Hawk Moth, since he had been akumatized into the Collector. Adrien continued mulling over all his master had told him as the old man packed up the box and hid it away inside of the antique phonograph.

“What about for people who don’t have a miraculous, is there any way for them to avoid being akumatized?”

“The truth is, Chat Noir, no one knows. The ancient miraculous book states that someone can only be akumatized if they agree, but that is when the power is used to make a super _hero_ , it may be different to make a super _villian_. In any case, Hawk Moth uses people’s negative emotions to akumatize them. The best way to prevent being akumatized by Hawk Moth is to not lose yourself to negative emotions.” Adrien nodded, that conformed to what Ladybug and he had assumed and informed the authorities.

“Master, why does Hawk Moth want the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous? What’s his motive?”

“Another very good question, Chat Noir. When the two miraculous are combined the holder can wield unlimited power. He can have anything that he desires simply by wishing for it.”

“Anything? Like finding someone who is lost?” That was Adrien’s greatest wish, to find his mother.

“Yes, or bring someone back from the dead or make someone fall in love with you. Anything,” the old man paused. “But, it comes with a price. There must always be balance. To receive, you must sacrifice.”

“So, if you find someone, then you would lose someone else?” Adrien asked hoping it was not the case.

“Yes, exactly!”

Adrien cast his eyes down. With his luck he would wish for his mother and lose Marinette.

“You are thinking of your mother?” the old man ventured.

Adrien nodded, “And my father, too. If she was back, then everything would be alright again.”

“Hmmm…is that really true or just what you want to believe?” Master Fu asked.

“It’s really true! She would fix everything!” Adrien exclaimed, but then looked away, not willing to meet his teacher’s eyes.

“I see…” the wise man nodded.

A long silence fell over them. Adrien stared at the floor with his brow furrowed. Master Fu sat peacefully, waiting for his pupil to speak. After some time, Adrien broke the stillness.

“She wouldn’t fix everything,” he conceded. “No one can. But, she would make me happy…and father, too.”

“It’s a dangerous thing relying on one person to bring you happiness. When they go away, they take your happiness with them.” At his protégé’s inquiring face, Master Fu continued, “You must be the bearer of your own happiness. And, if your happiness is broken, then _you_ must be the one to fix it.”

Adrien nodded, pondering what he could do to fix his happiness.

“You have been a very attentive student tonight. But now, you must go. Find a worthy ally and give them the Fox Miraculous.”

Adrien transformed and then turned to leave.

“Oh! Chat Noir! Bring the Fox with you tomorrow. They will need training, too.”

\----o----

After leaving Master Fu’s, Chat headed to Marinette’s house. He landed on a rooftop across the street from her balcony from where he could see the lights were off in her bedroom. He smiled to himself, happy this his princess was finally getting the beauty rest that she deserved. Their conversation to pick a holder for the Fox miraculous could wait until tomorrow as would his gift for her. He planned to give it to her Saturday during their date, but since she placed 2nd in the science fair he decided to give it to her early in celebration of her win. He couldn’t wait to hear about how happy her parents must have been to hear the news. He headed off for home, where he needed to get rest, too, so as not to succumb to the effects of _Catatonic_.

\----o----

“Excuse me sir, I have the results from the search of Adrien’s computer. He seems to have created a map of the akuma battles and I believe he knows that your targets are associated with him and his partner either by location or through affiliation.”

“He knows I’m trying to find them?” the villain asked.

“Yes, sir. I believe so.”

“And what of our search to find Ladybug? What have you determined?”

“Well sir, of the girls at Adrien’s school that have not been akumatized, three of them live in very close proximity to the school that Nooroo probably can’t differentiate the location between their homes and the school. All three are in Adrien’s grade: Mireille Caquet, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Simone Travers.”

His assistant passed him a tablet showing pictures of all three girls.

“I recognize this one,” he pointed to a picture of a raven-haired girl. “Where do I know her from?”

“She won a contest on the show _KIDZ+_ to be a TV weather girl. Her picture is plastered all over Paris, on bill boards, bus ads, even balloons.”

He hummed as he considered the pictures. “Both Mlles. Caquet and Dupain-Cheng look like Ladybug. Any association with my son?”

“Adrien and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng are in the same class. They socialize on occasion,” Nathalie shifted on her feet. “They’ll be attending Mlle. Bourgeois’s party together, although Adrien claims that they are going just as friends. [ _Clears throat, shifts weight_ ] He’s taking her out to dinner beforehand. Nothing fancy, shouldn’t draw the attention of the press.” Nathalie held her breath.

“I see…” the elder Agreste leaned over the tablet even more, studying the face of the girl with bluebell eyes. “Anything else?”

“She also won your derby hat contest…”

“Oh yes, the one made of feathers. Adrien couldn’t stop sneezing. We were lucky to get any good pictures for the layout.” The corners of Gabriel Agreste’s mouth twitched at the memory.

“Yes, sir.” Nathalie shifted her weight again. “She also returned that book of yours that Adrien lost…about the different miraculous.” She closed her eyes, bracing for the worst.

Gabriel’s eyes snapped up to see his assistance wince. “That’s it then,” he said with certainty. “She must be Ladybug. Mlle. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said trying out her name on his tongue.

“There’s no hard evidence. Are you sure, sir?”

The villain didn’t answer, but only laughed.

\----o----

**Wednesday, May 10 th**

Adrien sat at the long, empty table in the dining room, eating his breakfast alone as per usual. Nathalie came in with her tablet in hand.

“Good morning, Adrien. I have some updates to your schedule,” she said looking at her tablet and not at the boy. Adrien’s phone pinged, indicating a calendar notification. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

“A photoshoot at 14:30 today? I’ll miss my last class!” He hated having to miss class especially for modeling. “I have another one on Saturday, too? No, that whole day is supposed to be mine.”

“It won’t interfere with your date with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” Nathalie said flatly.

“No, it won’t because I’m not doing it.”

Nathalie’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Adrien, your father won’t be happy about that,” she warned.

“That’s not my concern. This Saturday is mine to do with what I like. We agreed. He can’t schedule me for a photoshoot that day.”

“I see…I’ll try to reschedule it for a different day,” Nathalie conceded.

“Thank you. I’m sorry to cause you the trouble,” Adrien replied kindly. He hated inconveniencing people, but he was not going to risk disappointing Marinette. The whole day was meant for her. He had secured his father’s promise of a day free of shoots and classes shortly after Chloe announced her party. It was not right of him to go back on his word.

The executive assistant pushed her glasses up further onto her nose. “You didn’t make your weight at yesterday’s weigh in. Phillippe says you gained a pound.” Phillippe, Adrien’s dietician and physical trainer, had told him the same thing. Adrien knew this was coming. No doubt his lowered activity from not patrolling or battling and increased calories from Marinette’s croissants and cookies had an impact.

“Is that why my breakfast is half the size?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ve emailed you your new diet plan. And, you will no longer be allowed to eat lunch at school. You will come home for lunch from now on.”

Adrien shook his head no. “I’m not doing that,” he said stubbornly. “You can have the chef pack me something to take and I promise I’ll eat it and only that, but I’m not coming back here for lunch. I’ve spent almost two weeks trapped here and I’m not spending any more time here than I have to.” Coming home for lunch would mean missing precious time with his friends, especially his music sessions with Juleka and Rose. He would not sacrifice those.

“Adrien…”

“I know Nathalie, ‘Your father will not be happy.’ What about me? Does anyone care whether or not I’m happy? My calories have just gotten cut by 15%! I’m not adding more time in prison. Thanks.” The unhappy boy got up from the table and moved to leave.

“Adrien, your father only wants what’s best.”

“For him,” he finished her sentence. “He wants what’s best for _him_ , not me. I’m sorry, Nathalie. I know he’s going to be mad at you for this, but I’ve got to start standing up for myself. No one else is looking out for me. It’s time I stop complaining and start acting. I can’t be his obedient, smiling doll anymore.” If Adrien wanted his life to be different, then he would have to make it so, even if that meant defying his father. His talk with Master Fu last night made him realize that he would have to fix his happiness and not wait for his mother to return to do it for him. It also made Adrien realize that his father was probably right as much as he hated to admit it, she was not coming back.

He walked out of the dining room, grabbed his book bag from the hall and went outside, where he found Gorilla waiting for him with the car.

\----o----

As Gorilla pulled the car up to Adrien’s school, the boy could see a crowd of people gathered at the bottom of the steps. There were several camera crews and he recognized Manon’s mother, Nadja Chamack, a local news broadcaster and host of a nightly news show on which Ladybug and he as Chat Noir had given an interview about a month ago. Adrien wondered what story had brought the reporters to his school. Gorilla opened the car door and as he stepped out he was barraged with questions.

“Adrien Agreste, is it true that you are Chat Blanc?” Nadja asked him, shoving a microphone in his face.

“Who?” the teenager asked puzzled by the question.

“Chat Blanc, the masked civilian whose been helping Ladybug battle akumas. He’s been dressed as a lacrosse player and as a fencer. You play both sports, don’t you?” the reporter asked as she walked with him up the school steps. Gorilla tried to make room for Adrien to follow through the crowd, but the reporters pressed in with their questions, slowing his step.

“Uhhh…no comment,” he replied. He pulled up the collar of his jacket, trying to hide his face as much as possible from the cameras.

“We know that you do,” Nadja continued. “Why are you helping Ladybug?”

Adrien didn’t answer.

“Do you know what happened to Chat Noir? Is he sick? Injured? Dead?” Asked a different reporter.

“No comment,” Adrien repeated. He was about halfway up the stairs now.

“Do you know Ladybug personally? Are you friends? Are you dating?” A third reporter questioned.

Adrien internally cringed. Ladybug was going to hate this coverage. Any aspect of her private life, she staunchly guarded.

“No comment,” Adrien kept his head down.

“Do you know that your heroics have launched a movement?” Nadja queried.

“A what?”  he asked, startled.

“A movement to help Ladybug. In the absence of Chat Noir, you have inspired Parisians to join the battle against Hawk Moth and fight. They call themselves the Chat Blancs, in honor of you.”

“Oh God!” Adrien blanched. “I didn’t mean to!” Ladybug was _really_ going to hate this.

“Is that an admission? Are you Chat Blanc?” Nadja had him on the ropes.

“What? I didn’t say that!” But, it was pretty pointless to deny it now.

“You’re even wearing white,” she noted his jacket. Adrien looked at his clothes in horror.

“I…I always wear this.” He turned to face the camera. “Please, leave the fighting to the superheroes. Someone could get hurt.”

He ducked through the doors of the school and into the safety of the courtyard. Nino was there waiting for him.

“Dude!”

“Nino, I really messed up.”

“Yeah, man. You are screwed,” Adrien’s best friend agreed.

“Ladybug is going to hate this.”

“Oh! I was thinking of your dad. Your old man is gonna freak!” Nino threw his hands dramatically in the direction of the ground as if throwing explosions at their feet.

Adrien felt his stomach clench. Nino was right. He’d be punished for this.

“On the bright side, you’re a total hero, man! All of Paris loves you, well _almost_ everyone,” Nino chuckled.

“Not funny. What am I gonna do?”

“I dunno, man.” He said as he placed a pin on Adrien’s jacket. Nino also wore one on his shirt. The button had a black background with the face of a white cat with green eyes.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a ‘Chat Blanc’ button. Anyone who wears this is saying they are willing to fight with Ladybug in akuma attacks.”

“Oh no, no, no,” Adrien started to take it off, but Nino stilled his hand.

“You gotta wear it. Everyone expects it. You started this, bro. You’re like, _the_ Chat Blanc.”

“How does everyone know it was me? I had helmets on both times,” he whispered.

“Chloe outted you. She gave an interview on the Ladyblog detailing your heroics at the CrossFire Battle. And, well you’re the only lacrosse player that is also on the fencing team, and since yesterday’s battle was at school…it wasn’t really hard to put two and two together, although Alya had this funny theory that the fencer was actually…”

“How big is this thing?” Adrien interrupted, his mind reeling.

“It’s huge, bro! Almost everyone at school is wearing one, even the teachers.” Nino referred to the buttons.

Adrien looked around him. Everywhere he looked kids sported the pins. Most smiled, some waved or gave him the thumb’s up, but everyone stared at him.

“And check these out!” Nino pulled out his phone to show his friend pictures of people wearing the pin throughout Paris. Adrien groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“Well, it could be worse. Better they know that you’re Chat Blanc then you know…” Nino’s voice dropped to a whisper, “Chat _Noir_.”

Adrien swallowed hard and brushed a hand though his hair.

“It’s okay, Dude. Your secret is safe with me. I haven’t told anyone, not even Alya. I have a lot of questions, but it’s cool. We can deal with that later.” Nino had some very real concerns, but he was trying to be patient with his friend. To deal with one crisis at a time seemed only fair.

Adrien didn’t even bother to deny it. He trusted Nino and right now he had to deal with larger issues. “Have you seen Marinette?”

“Not yet. She gonna be mad?”

Adrien nodded. “She freaked yesterday about the acid in the face.”

“I can understand that,” Nino placed an arm around his friend’s shoulder, leading him to their classroom. “You okay?” He meant from the battle, but Adrien thought he meant now.

“I’m just a bit shell shocked. I wasn’t expecting this.”

Nino nodded, “Well, prepare yourself…for Alya.”

\-----o-----

“Marinette! You better stop now and go to school,” Sabine said as she took the bag of icing from her daughter.

“Are you going to be able to finish the order in time?” Marinette asked concerned. Just as the little family was wrapping up their impromptu celebration of Marinette’s science fair win yesterday evening, Tom received a phone call from Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste’s assistant. She apologized for calling at their residence, but she was desperate as she needed to place a huge order of cupcakes to be picked up the following morning. Normally, Tom would have said that it was too late to place such a large order, but since it was for Adrien’s father he didn’t feel he could say no, plus M. Agreste offered a hefty inconvenience fee. Tom really liked Adrien and he knew his daughter really liked him, too, so if that meant staying up most of the night to bake 20 dozen cupcakes and then rising early to add the icing, then that’s what he would have to do.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, your father and I can finish up. Thank you for your help. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Sabine gave her daughter a hug.

Marinette smiled and ran upstairs to get her bookbag for school. She called for Tikki, who zipped into her purse. Marinette yawned. She slept about 3 hours before joining her parents for dinner last night. She had planned to return to bed after eating, but the cupcake order was an all hands-on deck situation. When Chat dropped by to see her with the Fox miraculous he assumed that the lights off in her room meant she was sleeping, but actually Marinette was downstairs in the bakery with her parents working on the order. Her parents persuaded her to go to bed around midnight even though they continued to work. Being a devoted daughter, Marinette woke up early this morning to help frost the cupcakes.

The baker’s daughter was unprepared for the commotion practically outside of her door. Camera crews and a crowd of people clustered around the school’s steps. She wondered if a new student, perhaps someone famous, was attending the school for the first time. A girl she didn’t know ran up to her and asked her if she wanted to wear a pin. The raven-haired girl looked at the pin of a white cat, shrugged, and took it. Maybe Adrien would want it, since he liked cats so well. Marinette noticed that the girl wore one as well. As she walked through the halls she caught snippets of conversations, something about Ladybug and Chat, akumas, and being ready to battle. She noticed that other kids wore the same pin. What was going on?

As she walked into her classroom she saw all of her classmates huddled around Adrien.

“I knew you ran _toward_ akuma attacks, but I thought you were just a spectator. I didn’t know you’re an active participant,” Juleka shook her head, but she smiled brightly.

“What a hero!” Rose gasped, as she thought of Adrien fighting akumas with only a lacrosse stick or a fencing foil as a weapon.

“Really, guys, I didn’t do very much!” Adrien corrected.

“Didn’t do very much? You’re too humble, Adirkens, you saved me!” Chloe insisted.

“I really wish you had just kept quiet about it,” Adrien frowned. Chloe’s smile faltered, seeing that her efforts had not pleased her friend as she thought they would.

“This guy, right here,” Kim pointed at Adrien, “He could give Chat Noir a run for his money.”

“Yeah, since Chat Noir’s gone missing, you should apply for the job, Adrien. You’d make a great Chat!” Mylene enthused.

“You certainly have the experience,” Nino said offhandedly. When Adrien frowned, he quickly added, “You know, with all the fencing you do, you’re used to fighting?” His statement ended in a question as he shrugged helplessly.

“Where has Chat Noir gone? Why doesn’t he fight anymore?” Ivan asked.

“Who needs Chat Noir when you have Chat Blanc?” Chloe asked. “Adrien makes a far better Chat.” She tried again to flatter her friend, but Adrien offered no acknowledgement.

“It’s not like Chat Noir to miss a battle. How many has it been?” Lila asked.

“Six or seven depending on the source,” Max replied.

“We can all be Chat Blancs now!” Alya announced.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Alya. Someone could get hurt,” Adrien tried to explain.

“It didn’t stop you,” Alix argued.

“We can all back up Ladybug until Chat Noir’s return,” Alya agreed.

“Alya? Adrien? What’s this all about?” Marinette asked, puzzled.

“Marinette!” Adrien felt both relieved and nervous to see her.

Alya quickly filled her bestie in on the Chat Blanc movement.

“It’s just like the first day of school, Marinette, when I showed you the _Majestia_ comic, remember? ‘All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing.’ It’s time for the people of Paris to step up and fight Hawk Moth!” Alya raised her fist high in the air.

The rest of the class, except for Adrien, voiced their agreement and raised their fists, too.

“I think it sounds reckless and dangerous, Alya,” Marinette stated, but she looked at Adrien while she said it. The blonde boy, who knew he was in trouble, gulped.

“Everyone, please take your seats!” Mlle. Bustier called out as she entered the room. Marinette couldn’t help, but notice that even her teacher wore the white cat button much to her chagrin. She slid into her seat next to Adrien, who gave her a sheepish smile. He took out his phone from his jacket pocket, but before typing out a text message to his partner he rubbed his thumb a few times over the lucky charm bracelet in his pocket that she had given him when they partnered for the gaming competition. It had brought him luck when he needed to fix his science project yesterday. He hoped it would bring him luck now. Under the desk Adrien carefully texted.

 **_Adrien <3 <3 <3:_ ** _(08:02) I am really sorry. I had no idea anything like this would happen._

 **_Adrien <3 <3 <3:_ ** _(08:02) I didn’t mean to get all of Paris involved._

 **_Adrien <3 <3 <3:_ ** _(08:03) I talked with Master Fu. He agrees with you. He has an idea to get you some help._

 **_Adrien <3 <3 <3:_ ** _(08:04) Can we please talk at break?_

Adrien tried to look inconspicuous while he waited for Marinette’s response. He could see her reading his messages and then she sat for a few moments thinking. Adrien fidgeted with his pencil, which he ultimately dropped on the floor, but at least this time it fell straight down rather than flying across the room.

 **_MariMe_ ** _(08:06) Ok. Let’s talk in the courtyard._

Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief. At least she was willing to talk to him and hopefully hear him out. But, before he would attempt to gain her forgiveness, he would give her the Fox miraculous. She needed a partner to battle with and if it could not be him, then she should choose the person. If it was up to him, Adrien would probably choose Nino, since he trusted him the most as his best friend. However, for the same reason Alya would be a very appealing candidate for Marinette. Additionally, she lived and breathed all things Ladybug-related due to the LadyBlog, so if anyone was well qualified to back up the superhero, then it was Alya.

Adrien watched the clock tick by waiting for the bell to ring at 10:00 to signal their break between subject matters. He reached into his pocket again, just to assure himself that the small box that contained the Fox miraculous was there. It was silly to worry and yet he was responsible for an object so important to their cause he could not help double checking. His thumb found the charm bracelet in his other pocket and rubbed it again for good luck.

If the charm bracelet had any powers, then it must have been used up, because at that moment Adrien felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Marinette turned and locked eyes with him as they both whispered what they wished was not true, “Akuma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally began this story all the way back with Chapter 1 of Part 1, I specifically intended NOT to include Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. Now here we are in Chapter 8 of Part 2 and I realize that there is no good reason not to include Rena. Actually, given the circumstances it would be negligent of Master Fu not to suggest a new partner.  
> I did my best to try to infer the powers and weapons of the miraculous we have not yet seen activated, specifically the Bee and the Peacock.  
> I was hoping that I would be able to see the Bee-related episodes before posting this chapter, but seeing as how the episode airings have been delayed lately, I'm just going to post now and deal with the consequences later. Once they reveal the powers, I may go back and edit the fanfic to make it canon or I may leave it as is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug fights an akuma way too close to home; Adrien gets some help from his feline friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reference to a Season 2 spoiler below, but I'm guessing if you went ahead and read the last chapter you probably won't mind. In any case, you have been warned.

A large explosion sounded from very near the school building. Everyone in class jumped to their feet. Alix and Max who sat closest to the window were the first to see what was happening.

“Marinette!” Alix cried.

“Your bakery is on fire!” Max shouted.

The rest of the class rushed to the window to see, but Marinette and Adrien ran out of the classroom before anyone noticed.

“My parents!” Marinette yelled as she ran to the courtyard, but Adrien caught her arm.

“No, they need Ladybug. I’ll go. Catch up when you can,” he didn’t stop to hear her agreement or argument. She silently nodded before running into the janitorial closet Juleka used to stash her broom in, so that she could transform.

Adrien burst out of the school doors, down the steps, and past all of the reporters, who had their attention and cameras pointed to the bakery. At full speed he ran into the burning building.

“There goes Adrien!” Alix cried from the classroom.

“Death wish. The boy has a death wish,” Juleka lamented to Rose. They grabbed for each other’s hand, seeking comfort while worrying over their friend.

“He’s gonna die!” Chloe started to cry and turned into Sabrina arms.

“The fire trucks are on the way,” Max said as he hung up his phone. Everyone waited, watching, hoping for some sign of Adrien as the bakery continued to burn.

The bakery door burst open and Adrien ran out holding Marinette’s mother in his arms.

“He’s okay!” Sabrina called out and Chloe spun around, gluing her nose against the window to get a better look. She chuckled to herself in relief, but it was short lived. Adrien placed Ms. Cheng on the ground about a half a block away from the bakery before turning on his heel and running back into the bakery.

“What’s he doing now? He’s going back in?” Chloe demanded. “Where are those fire trucks?” In the distance the faint sound of a siren could be heard.

Ladybug swung down from somewhere above as Alya cried out, noting her arrival. The blogger turned and sped out of the classroom. If Ladybug was there, then she would cover it for the LadyBlog. Nino rolled his eyes and followed her. Mlle. Bustier called after them, but they didn’t stop.

Ladybug rushed to the burning building. From time to time the superhero would help in other ways besides fighting akumas, including rescuing people from fires. The spotted heroine met Adrien as he was coming out with another woman in his arms that looked vaguely familiar to Alya.

“It’s his father’s assistant!” Nino cried as he pointed to Nathalie. “What’s she doing here?”

Alya shrugged and began her filming from across the street. She could see Adrien was telling Ladybug something as he tried to move Nathalie further away from the flames.

“Where’s Tom?” Alya asked. “Where’s Marinette’s dad?”

The sirens were very loud now and a moment later the fire trucks pulled up. Adrien deposited Nathalie alongside Sabine and then looked back at the burning bakery, worried for his lady, who was now inside. All three coughed horribly from the smoke. Adrien’s lungs burned and he felt a bit light headed from the lack of oxygen.

“You’ll help them won’t you?” Sabine asked him, holding desperately onto the collar of his jacket. “You’ve helped Ladybug before, please, please help her now. Tom…” her voice broke as tears streamed down her face. Adrien couldn’t argue with the woman. Something in the sound of her voice or the look in her eye made him think she wasn’t asking him to help a superhero, she was asking him to help her daughter. He knew what he had to do. He ran back toward the burning building, ignoring the calls of Nathalie to stop.

“Oh, God! He’s going back inside, Rosie!” Juleka turned her face away now. Tears filled her eyes as she felt Rose’s arms wrap around her.

Adrien didn’t make it back inside the building a third time. The large, front window of the bakery exploded hurtling Ladybug outside. She dropped heavily onto the street. Stepping out of the window came a large figure donned in white from head to toe. His face, including his mustache, looked pasty, white as if caked in flour. He carried a huge bag filled with frosting, tipped with a nozzle. With each squeeze of the bag he sent out a sticky goo that solidified hard in seconds.

“I am Jacques Frosting. I will freeze all of Paris with my icing unless I get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous!”

Adrien changed trajectory and ran to Ladybug. In one swift movement he picked her up just as a dollop of frosting landed where she lay. He moved them both behind some parked cars for coverage.

“It’s an akuma!” Alix cried. The classmates hadn’t realized that an akuma was the cause of the fire.

“We should be out there!” Ivan grunted.

His classmates turned around to stare at him wide-eyed. Ivan pointed to the white cat button on his shirt.

“Ivan’s right! We should be out there. Adrien is! Come on!” Kim led the charge out of the classroom and into the hallway.

The call of “Chat Blanc” rang out first from Alix and then taken up by others. Ivan and Max each opened doors to other classrooms as they went by, encouraging the rest of the school to join them. The students streamed out of their classrooms into the halls through the courtyard and outside to the street.

“You okay, M’Lady?” Adrien asked looking her over with concern. He brushed her cheek with his fingers. She had glass in her hair, but there were no large gashes or wounds. “What’s the plan?” Adrien asked as some frosting dropped on top of the car they were hiding behind. His finger flicked out on its own accord, dipping into the sugary mix and whipping it into his mouth.

“Papa…” she whispered in a daze. It felt horrible to see her father like this, so completely unlike himself, angry and mean.

Adrien took her by the shoulders and made her face him. “I know this is hard,” he had been in a similar situation not that long ago when his own father had been akumatized. “The only way to save him is to find the akuma,” Adrien said.

Ladybug shook her head. “I’m not sure where it is. The pastry bag maybe or his hat?”

“Show yourself, Ladybug!” Jacques Frosting called. “I need your miraculous!”

“Want me to buy you some time?” Adrien moved to stand, but Ladybug caught his wrist, stopping him.

“I don’t want you fighting,” she shook her head.

He was about to pull out the box that held the Fox miraculous when he picked up the sound of something unfamiliar. His head cocked in a strange way as he listened.

“Chat Blanc, Chat Blanc, Chat Blanc…” the chant grew louder and louder. Adrien pointed to the crowd of kids filling the street. More people came from other directions, also chanting.

“I think they want to help, M’Lady, but we need a plan.”

“Arrrrgh,” Ladybug growled, “they’re going to get themselves hurt!”

“They just want to help. _They_ can be the distraction.”

Their conference was cut short when Jacques Frosting jumped onto the car they were hiding behind. Ladybug tossed out her yo-yo and zipped Adrien and herself out of the akuma’s firing line. She deposited him with the students and continued on her swing, taking the attention of the akuma with her.

Chloe flung her arms around Adrien’s neck. “Adrikens! Don’t do that again! You have to stop worrying me, seriously!”

Adrien extracted himself from Chloe’s grasp as all of his friends started talking at once.

“What should we do?” Kim asked.

“How can we help?” Alix wanted to know.

Adrien looked back at the scene as Ladybug continued to dodge the icing blasts while trying to hook her yo-yo on the pastry bag. Being oddly shaped and made of rather slick material, she was unable to keep enough tension on the yo-yo string to pull the bag out of the akuma’s hands. Adrien tried to think of a plan that would help her, but he was not usually the strategist.

“What are you waiting for, caro?” Lila asked. “I thought you said you’d be a better Chat to Ladybug than Chat Noir himself.”

“Yeah!” Raoul agreed. “I don’t need some wannabe hero to tell me what to do,” Raoul cried, referring to Adrien. This was his chance to show everyone that he could outdo Chat Noir. Raoul wasn’t going to wait for marching orders.

“Show us how to be Chat,” Juleka said to Adrien. “We can all distract him just like Chat Noir.”

Adrien regarded his friend dressed all in black and holding a broom in her hand. At a distance Adrien wondered if Juleka wouldn’t be mistaken for Chat Noir. He looked at the crowd around him, noticing people who wore black jackets, dark pants, and some even with hats. A handful of people also had weapons, Rose had her own broom, Alix held a mop, one of the teachers had a pointer, and a few people coming from the surrounding neighborhood held pipes, bats, and sticks.

“Okay, I have an idea,” Adrien gathered the Chat Blancs around him to explain what to do. People exchanged shirts and jackets with each other. Hats were offered up. Handles were dislodged from the broom and mop heads, and the weapons were dispersed out. Those newly donned in superhero threads ran to take their designated positions scattered around the scene.

“Adrien! You need to leave this place. We need to get out of here!” Nathalie tugged at his arm. “Please!”

Ladybug was beginning to get desperate. Despite several tries she had been unable to disarm the akuma and he continued to rain frosting down around her. She had successfully removed his hat and tore it apart, but no akuma. She needed a distraction or cover to cast her Lucky Charm spell.

“YOU!” The akuma bellowed, seeing Nathalie on the street below the steps of the school. “You caused this! You and your impossible demands. I’ll freeze you!”

As Jacques Frosting took aim at Nathalie and Adrien, Ladybug threw her yo-yo knocking the nozzle of the tube swiftly to the right. At the same moment Raoul charged the akuma, screaming a war cry. The frosting missed its intended target and landed on Raoul, freezing him in place. The crowd of students whooped and cheered, even Ladybug laughed. For a moment the akuma reveled in the praise. He made a rose out of the frosting and placed it on the Wolf’s nose. Adrien took advantage of the akuma’s preoccupation to pull Nathalie up the steps and into the school’s courtyard.

“Why’s the akuma after you?” Adrien asked her quickly.

“I placed an order for your father at the last minute. It got all messed up and he wouldn’t fix it.”

“Messed up because Tom made a mistake or because father changed his mind?” Adrien asked, although he was fairly certain of the answer.

“Your father…” Nathalie began, but Adrien didn’t wait to hear the rest of it. He hurried back to the battle.

As Adrien hid Nathalie away and Jacques Frosting made the icing rose, Sabine saw her chance to help.

“It’s in his hand!” Sabine cried as she ran toward Ladybug. Just as she reached the superhero, repeating her words, she was hit with the frosting. Her movement slowed and then she turned into a statue made of fondant. A look of pain and despair etched on her face. Ladybug cried out in horror as the akuma laughed mercilessly. She had lost both of her parents now and her home. A moment later, Jacques Frosting took aim at the superhero, who was paralyzed by shock.

“Look! Chat Noir!” Kim cried out, pointing to the roof of the school.

The black-clad figure gave a wave and then brandished his baton in a helicopter formation above his head before planting it again at his side. The news crews spun around to capture the image of the elusive superhero. Ladybug’s jaw dropped. What was Chat doing? She had told Adrien not to fight, but she didn’t mean for him to transform. That was the last thing he should be doing! While her mind whirled, the akuma changed his mind, shifting his sights from Ladybug to her partner. He ran closer and took aim, squirting the frosting at the roof. At the last second, the feline dodged the spray and dropped out of sight.

Adrien once again came bursting out of the school doors and at the top of his lungs shouted, “There’s Chat Noir!” he pointed across the street to a different silhouetted figure in an alleyway. Again, the camera crews swung around as did the akuma. Adrien locked eyes with Ladybug, who now understood his ploy. She launched her Lucky Charm spell and received a giant, rubber bouncy ball. As the crowd continued the antics of pointing out false Chat Noirs to distract the akuma, Adrien ran over to Ladybug.

“How do we use it?”

“The firehoses!” Ladybug said, pointing to the firetrucks. “We’ll use them to make a slingshot using those trees.”

Adrien nodded. He gestured to some Chat Blancs who ran over to help. Under Ladybug’s direction the Chat Blancs and firefighters set up the firehose in the tree and hoisted the large ball into the makeshift slingshot. As they all pulled back, Ladybug took aim at the still distracted akuma. She counted off, readying her team.

“1, 2, 3!” the spotted heroine shouted. On the last digit everyone let go and the ball hurled toward the akuma, catching him squarely in the back. He fell forward on top of his own pastry bag. The icing froze him in place, not allowing him to get to his feet. Ladybug wrenched out of his hand a crumpled piece of paper, which she recognized as the Agreste cupcake order. She ripped the paper in half, releasing the akuma butterfly, which she quickly caught and cleansed with her yo-yo.

Some of the Chat Blancs fetched the ball, bringing it back to Ladybug, so that she could launch it into the air. At her cry of “Miraculous Ladybug” a million or more red ladybugs flew through the air, dispensing their magic to restore everything back to normal. Tom regained his senses asking what happened. Sabine regained her mobility, running over to her stunned husband, kissing and fussing over him. Raoul regained his voice, the war cry echoing from his lips as he realized that he had missed the entire battle. The bakery regained its structure, the flames extinguished, the glass restored.

Ladybug’s earring beeped. She gave a grateful wave to the crowd and then ran over to the media.

“Citizens of Paris, I thank you,” she began. “You have returned the favor and saved the day. But I would be remiss in my duty to you, if I encouraged your help. Please for your safety and the safety of those you love, please leave the battling of the akumas to the superheroes.” She turned to go.

“Ladybug!” Mme. Charmack called out, “What about Chat Noir? Don’t you need Paris’ help during his absence?”

Ladybug turned back to the cameras as her earrings beeped again. “Let me assure everyone that Chat Noir is not absent. He continues to fight Hawk Moth. He is as committed as I am to bringing him to justice and seeing our fair city free of his villainy.” Before any more questions could be volleyed at her, Ladybug threw out her yo-yo, “Bug out!” she called before zipping away.

“Adrien!” Sabine called to the young man who had saved her. He gave a wave to her in acknowledgement and then shook the hands of the firemen he was talking to just then. He quickly ran over, smiling at the parents of his favorite person in the world.

“Are you alright Mme. Cheng? Are you hurt, sir?” Adrien asked of Marinette’s parents.

“We are fine, son, thanks to you and Ladybug,” Tom replied, gratefully, his wife having given him the highlights of what happened while he was under Hawk Moth’s power.

“Thank you,” Sabine breathed as she wrapped her arms around the teenager. Tom joined in hugging the blonde boy, who at first stiffened at their embrace, but then melted into its warmth.

“Excuse me,” a formal female voice sounded behind them. “I believe I owe you an apology.” Nathalie began.

“I do as well. I lost my temper,” Tom acknowledged. Adrien wondered at what could have transpired to have made the normally congenial man angry enough to become akumatized.

“We will of course pay for the cupcakes,” Nathalie continued.

“Exactly what happened?” Adrien asked.

Before Nathalie could respond Tom interjected, “It was just a misunderstanding, son. Nothing to be concerned about. All is forgiven and forgotten.”

Nathalie breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s very generous of you.”

“Papa! Maman!”

“Marinette!” The reunited family hugged each other as tears of joy and relief flowed from their eyes. Adrien stepped back to give them some space, but Tom pulled him to them, including him in the familial embrace.

“Marinette! Adrien!” Alya’s voice rang out, interrupting them and the four broke apart.

“You dudes okay?” Nino asked.

After all four assured them that they were fine, M. Damocles called out informing all students of the school to get back to class. The principal walked over to the small gathering to convey his own message of thanks that everyone was alright. Marinette voiced her desire to go home with her parents and the kindly head of the school nodded in understanding. Nino and Alya reluctantly parted from their friends to go to class, but not before Alya promised to visit her bestie at lunch time. 

At the same time, Adrien felt the lingering presence of Nathalie. He asked how badly he would be in trouble with his father as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Let me worry about your father,” she replied. At his surprised reaction, she said, “It’s the least I can do for saving me…twice. Thank you.” Suddenly, Adrien felt two arms enfolding him in a tight embrace that lasted only a short moment. Nathalie straightened, cleared her throat, and then handed Adrien his packed lunch she had brought with her in her bag. He took it with a grateful smile, knowing lunches with his friends at school were no longer in jeopardy.

“And you dropped this,” Nathalie held out the charm bracelet that Marinette had given him.

“Thank you,” he replied gratefully. “I would’ve been so sorry to have lost it. I always carry it with me…for luck.” He put it back into his jacket pocket.

“I’ll make sure Adrien gets back to class alright, Mlle. Sancoeur,” M. Damocles offered, eying the reporters still standing in front of the school. Nathalie thanked him. At Tom’s suggestion the formal woman followed the jovial baker and his wife to sort out the cupcake order at the bakery. Under their principal’s watchful eye, Marinette gave Adrien a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks and turned to follow her parents.

“Marinette! Wait! I have something to tell you.”

“It’ll have to wait. I need to be with my family now.” She called over her shoulder, but he jogged after her and caught her by the elbow. When she turned around to face him, she felt something small and hard being pressed into her hand.

“Since I can’t be your partner, you need to pick a new one. See that they meet Master Fu tonight,” he whispered into her ear. He let go of her suddenly, turned quickly, and jogged over to where M. Damocles waited for him.

“I hope you’ll leave the superhero work to the real superheroes,” The principal told him as they walked back to school. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, and The Owl can protect the city just fine on their own.”

“Yes, sir,” Adrien replied, trying to keep a cheeky smirk off of his face. Everyone knew that the school’s principal moonlighted as The Owl, who was a well-meaning if ineffective superhero without real super powers.

As they approached the school’s steps they passed by the reporters.

“Adrien, what do you have to say about Ladybug’s statement?” Nadja asked.

“Ladybug is right. We should leave the superhero work to the real superheroes.” He pointedly took off the white cat pin.

“But, the people of Paris want to help,” Nadja pressed.

“They can best help by being on the lookout for the akuma butterflies. If you see one, then please report its location and the direction it was flying on the LadyBlog site,” Adrien instructed and then followed M. Damocles inside the school’s doors. He hoped that Ladybug’s and his statements would put an end to the Chat Blanc movement.

Marinette watched Adrien go and then looked down at her hand, finding a small black, lacquer box that she had seen before and knew held only one thing inside: a miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, got to write a chapter about 1 thing after having so many choppy chapters. Unfortunately, the choppiness will continue as I have to accommodate a pretty large cast and a couple of story lines, but it was nice to get a focused chapter this time. I think this is the best akuma battle I have written so far. It certainly was the most fun to write. I think the lack of puns helped. Those are awfully hard to come up with.   
> I've been able to post about once a week, but I'm not sure how often I will be posting after this. I've hurt my neck from too much computer work, so writing is kind of painful. (I'm an accountant and year-end close/tax season has taken its toll.) I may need a few weeks to rest. In the mean time, I do have two more chapters done and one more started. I like to have a least 3 chapters done before I post one, so that I have time to go back and add if needed, but I would feel guilty if I let a weekend go by without posting, so hopefully there is everything in this chapter that I need there to be down the road.  
> In the short-term Sabrina will have her time to shine and I have more trouble planned for Adrien, poor boy. Alya will be tapped by Ladybug for some more help. I'm afraid I'll have to deviate from Sapotis, I hope you don't mind.  
> I'm still thinking about the boss battle and trying to work out how that will go down. I'm actually considering a Part 3 to deal with the fallout from the boss battle. I'll ask at the end of Part 2 for feedback about whether or not you want that.  
> Thank you all for reading and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Don't forget about me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After burn from the akuma battle. Adrien's even more famous, Chloe's still in the dog house, Lila stirs up trouble, Sabrina finds inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 spoilers continue. You have been warned...again.

As Adrien stepped into the courtyard at school, he saw the whole student body gathered there, looking at him. Suddenly, they all cheered and then began clamoring around him, patting him on the back and tussling his hair. M. Damocles fussed at them to give the poor boy space and for all of them to get back to class. As Adrien exchanged fist bumps and high fives with what felt like every single student in the school, he felt someone latch onto his arm.

“You aren’t still mad at me now, are you, Adrikens? Not after I helped make you a hero of Paris?” Chloe smiled as she batted her eyelashes at him.

“Chloe!” Adrien pulled out of her hold, “I told you, I didn’t need or want any recognition!”

“Yes, but you deserve it! And look at how everyone loves you!” The blonde cooed.

“My father’s not going to love it when he hears about it,” he said between clenched teeth as he tried to put on a smiling face for his fans.

“Your father will love all of the good publicity! I’m sure this will help accelerate _Gabriel_ sales. How can it not?” Chloe continued to press her luck, “So, aren’t you going to thank me?”

“No, I’m not,” Adrien replied curtly, while waving at another smiling student.

“You can’t still be mad at me?” Chloe pouted. “I did something nice for you!”

Adrien stopped and turned to face his oldest friend. “It doesn’t change how you hurt Marinette and owe her an apology. Until you are willing to take responsibility for your actions and make amends to the people you hurt, then we can’t be friends. I’m sorry Chloe.” He resumed walking down the hall toward class, leaving her to stand in the middle of the hall as other students pushed past her eager to get close to the city’s newest hero, Chat Blanc.

\----o-----

After settling accounts with Nathalie, Tom and Sabine closed the bakery for the day. They both needed a day off to calm their nerves. Over a cup of tea Sabine recounted what happened, filling in the blanks for her daughter, who missed the cause of the fight, and for her husband, who remembered nothing during the time he was akumatized. The biggest revelation for both father and daughter was finding out that Adrien had saved Sabine from the fire. Marinette finished the story from the point Sabine got frosted to when Ladybug cured everything with her spell, since she claimed to have been watching in the crowd.

“Such a good boy,” Sabine hummed, thinking of the sweet, blonde boy.

“Good! He’s marvelous! He’s…miraculous, yes, that’s what he is. A miracle, both he and Ladybug.” His hand cupped his wife’s cheek. “They both saved you. I would be lost without you, my love.” Sabine kissed him in return. As horrible as what they had been through was, it also reminded them of how lucky they felt to have each other.

Being on the other side of an akuma attack was a new experience for Marinette. Of course, her friends had been akumatized and even her grandmother, but this time it felt different. Never had it hit so close to home. Marinette tasted a bitterness in her mouth that could not be dissipated by her mother’s tea. Hawk Moth meant to take her parents and her home from her. She felt her anger grow at the masked villain the longer she thought about it, but she also felt angry at herself for allowing him to do this to her. She should have found him and stopped him by now. If she had been a better Ladybug, then none of this would have happened. As she recalled her father in his akumatized form and how close she had come to losing both of her parents, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Now, now, it’s all over with, dear,” her mother soothed, giving her a gentle pat on the back. Marinette nodded. At least her parents were okay. She had Adrien and his Chat Blancs to thank for that. The raven-haired girl joined her parents in marveling at her partner, a hero both in and out of the mask. She felt her stomach turn to lead at the thought of Adrien giving up his miraculous, but he had. She felt for the small, lacquer box in her pocket, just to be sure it wasn’t a dream. Why would he do this? Did he think the training wasn’t working? Had he just given up? Had Master Fu told him there was no hope? She wished she had gone to training last night so that she could have argued against this decision.

Sabine got up and pushed Tom toward their bedroom. They both needed some rest. Marinette agreed to rest herself, although she told them that Alya would be coming over at lunchtime to check on her.

“That’s good, dear, just keep the noise down so that your father can sleep. If you feel you are up to it, try to go back for your afternoon classes? You don’t want to miss too much just before your exams. We really are both fine thanks to Ladybug and Adrien.” They both gave her a hug and kiss before retiring to their bedroom.

Marinette headed up to her room. She sat heavily on her chaise and pulled out the lacquer box, turning it in her hands.

“Oh, Marinette! Are you alright? You’ve had such a horrible morning!” Tikki cried.

Marinette nodded her head. It had been a horrible morning. One that she never wanted to repeat again and as such she didn’t have the luxury to wallow and brood over the morning’s events. She had other problems to focus on, specifically the one in her hand.

“We’ve got to stop Hawk Moth, Tikki. Fighting his akumas are getting us nowhere. We’ve got to bring the battle to him.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I’m not sure yet,” she answered uncertainly. “But, we’ve got to get Chat back first.”

“It won’t be much longer, I think. He’s doing very well with his training.”

 “I’m not so sure. Adrien gave me this,” she held the box up for Tikki to see. “He says I need to find another partner.”

“What are you going to do, Marinette?” Tikki asked, since she could see her chosen was not happy about the task given to her.

“I’m going to give it back to him and tell him I already have a partner.”

“But, you don’t want him fighting as Adrien and if he can’t fight as Chat, then what?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want anyone else. Adrien is Chat Noir and no one else,” she replied stubbornly.

“There’s been lots of Chat Noirs,” Tikki explained softly, “just like there have been lots of Ladybugs.”

“Well, Adrien is the only Chat Noir that I’ve known and the only one that I want to know.” Marinette got up leaving the small box on the chaise. She was done with this discussion. She went into the bathroom. Tikki stared at the box with her arms crossed, thinking. Something must have happened last night to make Adrien give up his ring. Plagg would have been there. Maybe he could explain it to Marinette, since Adrien hadn’t. Maybe between the two of them, they could convince her chosen that this was the best course of action. If it had been sanctioned by Master Fu, then it must be the right thing to do. As Marinette returned to her room, Tikki opened the box.

A little ball of yellow light escaped from the box and then danced around the room. When the light faded a small, orange, fox-like kwami appeared.

“Hello!” it said. “My name is Trixx.”

\-----o-----

As Nathalie rode back to the Agreste mansion in her employer’s town car, which happened to be stuffed with cupcakes, she sighed, closed her eyes, and rested her head against the seat back. When she first took the job as personal assistant to Gabriel Agreste she was quite excited. The pay was good, which she desperately needed, and being the right hand to one of the most important men in Paris undoubtedly brought her a certain level of prestige and it stroked her ego that he could not do without her.

She had worked for important men before and understood that most had their own unique quirks, which some might judge as character flaws, but Nathalie was not the judgmental type. Whatever her employer needed or wanted, she felt it her duty to provide. Usually it was not so difficult. Men who had lost their mother as a child, often craved women on the side and so she had perfected the ability to guide her employer into choosing an alluring, yet discrete mistress. Men who had not been allowed to have a normal childhood, often had impulse control problems, especially when it came to money and so Nathalie would take the liberty of budgeting a monthly shopping spree or two that could be easily paid by scrimping in other areas. Men who were poor in their youths and underappreciated for their talent, felt that they had to constantly prove themselves and so quickly became workaholics. In these cases, Nathalie took it upon herself to see that her employer had a few outings that provided moments of levity and fun, which as an added bonus would take place with their loved ones.

Based on her experience Nathalie worried as to what kind of man Adrien would grow up to be. He had all three things against him: lost his mother at the age of 14; due to his modeling career and lack of socialization his childhood had been anything, but normal; and although not poor, his father most certainly underappreciated and often ignored him. Yet, Adrien, at least so far, had shown himself to be a kind, compassionate, even heroic person, which made the scheming against him all the more distasteful.

Gabriel Agreste had not always been the power-hungry villain that he was now. When she first started working for him, Nathalie would have characterized Gabriel as an inspired genius in the fashion industry, both as a designer and as a business man. She respected him, even admired him. He had a solid work ethic. He was logical and pragmatic, characteristics that Nathalie prided in herself.

The disappearance of his wife changed Gabriel almost overnight. He became completely withdrawn from the rest of the world, rarely stepping out in public. He also became cold and unfeeling even toward those whom he should love best, like his own son. But most of all, Gabriel became obsessed with finding his wife. There were no limits placed on his attempts to find her. He spent thousands and thousands of Euros on missing person advertising, private investigators, even supposed psychics. When no one else could help him, he took matters into his own hands. He donned the butterfly miraculous to bend the will of innocent people to perform his crimes all in an effort to gain a pair of earrings and a ring that would grant the bearer anything he wished, even the return of his long, lost wife.

Nathalie shook her head. The whole plan was crazy. On paper it was crazy and yet Gabriel had explained it in such a logical and matter-of-fact way as to make it sound reasonable, even appealing. She would never forget the first time she saw him dressed in a purple shirt underneath that ridiculous jacket with large, butterfly lapels and his face covered almost completely by a silver mask.

“Nathalie,” he had said, “I’m going to get my wife back and you are going to help me.”

Did Nathalie object? Did she quit? Did she turn him into the authorities? No. In fact, she didn’t just turn a blind eye, no, she outright helped him again and again. Today, she purposefully picked a fight with Tom Dupain in the hopes of making him vulnerable to akumatization. Last week, she packed up all of Mme. Agreste’s belongings in the hopes of making Adrien vulnerable as well. That plan backfired, since Adrien became so distraught that Gabriel feared for his son’s safety and so abandoned the plan of trying to akumatize him in an effort to determine whether he was Chat Noir or not. Nathalie supposed there was still a glimmer of humanity left in the elder Agreste, but only when it affected his son. Nathalie wondered what he would have her do tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that? When would he go too far? When would she have enough? How was this all going to end? Would it be worth it?

\----o----

During math class Adrien did his best to focus, but it was not an easy task considering that the seat next to him was empty. He wondered how Marinette and her parents were doing. He hadn’t had much time to speak to them before being rushed back to class by M. Damocles. He eyed his phone on the desk, trying to resist the urge to text her. Adrien knew it was important for her to have time with her family to help comfort each other. He just wished he could be there, too, to help in some way.

When the bell rang for lunch Alya dashed out at a rapid pace to get to Marinette. She seemed eager to check on her friend as well. Nino watched her go with a smirk.

“Well, I did what I could, bro, but Alya’ll get to the bottom of your relationship whether Marinette’s ready to deal or not.”

Adrien nodded, knowing all too well how tenacious the reporter could be. For Marinette’s sake he hoped that Alya went easy on her, especially given the trials of the morning.

Adrien asked Nino if he’d have lunch with him, but when Nino realized that said lunch would also include Juleka and Rose, he declined. The glitter incident had made him a bit shy and their presence would make it impossible for the two best friends to talk about Adrien’s secret superhero status. He’d hang with Kim and Max instead.

As Adrien put his books away in the locker room, Lila came over to him with a big smile.

“Caro! I was so impressed by your heroics today. You really are amazing!” She enthused loudly. Adrien observed a certain dark-haired boy take notice of her words. Lila stepped closer into Adrien’s space and whispered as she placed a hand on his chest, “I knew you have a thing for Ladybug, but I had no idea you were willing to go to such lengths to impress her!”

“That’s not why I did what I did,” Adrien said as he stepped back to put some distance between himself and the Italian. “And, Lila, do me a favor, and don’t use me to make your boyfriend jealous, okay?” The blonde boy frowned. He’d had enough of Wolpina’s antics.

Lila feigned ignorance at the boy’s accusation, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She had heard all of the stories about the Wolf. His fickle heart and short attention span meant that he would drop a girl as soon as he had won her over. Lila was determined to keep him even if that meant playing games and roping Adrien in as Raoul’s rival for her affections. As long as she acted interested in Adrien, which was honestly not hard to do, since she had been attracted to the blonde model from their very first meeting, then she had leverage over her boyfriend. If it also made Adrien jealous enough to see the error of his ways in friend zoning her, then that would be a bonus. She’d gladly drop Raoul for Adrien.

Adrien escorted Juleka and Rose out of the locker room, passing the Wolf, who stared them down as they went.

“What was that about,?” Raoul sneered.

“Whatever do you mean, Puppy? I was just congratulating Adrien on his endeavors today: saving two people from a burning building, leading a grassroots movement, fooling an akuma, assisting Ladybug…” Lila counted off on her fingers as she walked out of the locker room.

“You think he’s so great,” Raoul spoke as he followed her. “Everyone things he’s so great. What makes him so damn special?”

Lila turned and faced her boyfriend with a knowing smile.

“Well, for one thing he didn’t get turned into a statue when fighting an akuma…” Lila bopped Raoul on the nose. “You’d better step up your game if you want any chance of being Ladybug’s partner. They’re already calling Adrien ‘Chat Blanc’. Seems to me he’s the likely candidate,” she called over her shoulder with a smirk as she left him, fuming.

Raoul rolled his eyes in disgust. The whole school loved Adrien Agreste, no all of Paris loved him, now more so than ever. Wasn’t it enough that he was handsome, rich, and famous? Did Adrien have to steal the hearts and minds of the whole city? The way Lila continued to moon over the wannabe hero made Raoul’s blood boil. How dare he try to steal his girlfriend! No one steals from Raoul, the Wolf, Lupe. He’d be damned if he got dumped for Agreste. Raoul was the one who dumped girls; he didn’t get dumped.

The dark-haired boy heard laughing from above him. He looked up to see the musical trio of Adrien, Juleka, and Rose climbing up the stairs. His eyes followed their movements as they walked down the hall and entered the auditorium. A sinister smile spilt the mouth of the Wolf; he’d catch three birds with one stone.

\----o----

Chloe sighed as she, too, watched Adrien walk away happily, arm in arm with Juleka and Rose.

“I just don’t get it, Sabrina!” Chloe whined. “I’ve made him even more famous, even more beloved, and he still can’t stand me.” She slumped against the lockers.

“I know it hurts,” Sabrina soothed as she patted her friend’s arm. “I’m sure Adrien will come around in time. He’s probably just a bit embarrassed. You know how private and even shy he can be.”

“Well, if he’s so shy then he shouldn’t of run into a burning building and rescued two people in front of several news crews!”

Sabrina figured it best to just nod in agreement.

“It’s all Marinette’s fault.” Chloe identified the source of her problem. “If it had been any other bakery, I’m sure Adrien wouldn’t of acted so…”

“Heroic? Courageous?”

“Reckless. Fighting an akuma is one thing, because Ladybug’s charm restores everything, so there’s no real danger. But, running into a burning building? That’s suicidal! He couldn’t of known it was an akuma when he did that. He did it for _her_ …that baker’s daughter.” Chloe crossed her arms in front of her. “Marinette doesn’t deserve him! She doesn’t even want him, the idiot!”

Sabrina wasn’t sure if Chloe was calling Marinette or Adrien an idiot, but she knew better than to interrupt Chloe during one of her rants.

“I mean, they’re not even dating! He asked her out to the party. She agreed, but only if they’d go as friends! The nerve of her!” Chloe seethed. Although the circumstances worked in her favor, that didn’t prevent Chloe from being angry and offended on behalf of her friend.

“I have to save him from her, but before I can do that I’ve got to get Adrien to be my friend again. There must be a way…” Chloe said more to herself than to her friend standing before her. She thought for a few moments, trying to devise a plan.

 “You could always do what Adrien told you to do…apologize to Marinette?” Sabrina naively suggested.

“Apologize to… _her_?” the blonde diva sputtered. “Seriously? That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said. I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that,” she sniffed, pointing her nose in the air.

“But, Chloe…I think that’s all it would take. One little apology, just a gesture of good will, and you’d be friends with Adrien again,” Sabrina reasoned.

“I shouldn’t have to apologize. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Even Chloe didn’t entirely agree with that statement, but she’d staunchly defend it nevertheless.

“What I _should_ do,” Chloe continued as an idea popped into her head, “is finally take down that wanna-be once and for all.”

“What do you mean, Chloe? Another trick?”

“Not just any trick! A trick to end all tricks. A trick to end Mlle. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” her mouth twisted up as she spat her rival’s name. “And _you_ are going to help me.” Chloe flicked her ponytail and turned on her heel on her way out of the locker room.

Sabrina was about to nod her ascent and fall into step with her friend as she normally helped Chloe in all things from doing her homework, running errands, and even tricking those the diva disliked, but she hesitated. Sabrina couldn’t help but be reminded of Raoul and the horrible trick he had played on Adrien by destroying his science fair project. She had been to blame for that, at least in part, since Raoul had done it in retaliation for Adrien standing up for her, Rose, Juleka and Marinette. Adrien gallantly extracted the apology from the Wolf that they all deserved, but he had been unwilling to give. And now here was another situation where Adrien wanted someone to apologize for hurting one of his friends, but instead another trick would be played.

“No.”

Chloe stopped mid stride and turned to face the redhead. “I could have sworn I heard you say ‘no’!” she laughed. “You meant ‘yes’, right?” the blonde bully asked, pointedly.

“No,” Sabrina repeated. “No, you didn’t hear wrong and no, I won’t be helping you.” Before Chloe could protest, Sabrina continued, “I’m not going to help you hurt people anymore. And, I won’t stand by and watch you do it, either. Adrien’s right. You owe Marinette an apology and…I do, too, for all of the mean things I did to her just so I could keep being your friend.”

“Sabrina!”

“No, Chloe,” as she shook her head, her orange locks briefly caught the air. “You are acting as badly as the Wolf and I won’t be a part of it.”

“The Wolf? How dare you! I’m nothing like the Wolf!”

“Raoul’s jealous of Adrien and Adrien embarrassed him by making him apologize, so Raoul played a trick and destroyed his science fair project. You have always been jealous of Marinette…”

“I have not!”

“You are embarrassed that Adrien knows the truth about the dress incident and you are refusing to apologize, just like the Wolf did. And what is your response? To play a trick.” Sabrina crossed her arms, satisfied that she had made her point.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Sabrina put up a hand to stop her as she confidently exited the room. The bossy blonde stomped her foot in rage.

“Well, who needs you anyway? I can do it myself!” she called after her. Chloe crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air, but the tremble in her lip gave her away.

\----o----

“ _Three Amigos?_ You got your plan from the plot of an old movie?” Juleka laughed.

Adrien shrugged, “It just hit me when I saw you dressed all in black holding that broom. If you squinted, then you kinda looked like Chat Noir.”

“Barely!” Rose giggled.

“I think I made a very good Chat Noir,” Juleka defended herself. “I even spun my broom stick, I mean baton, above my head and struck a dramatic pose!”

“I’m sure the real Chat Noir would have been very impressed,” Adrien reassured her. He had actually been very impressed by her performance as well as that of the other Chats, both Noir and Blanc.

“Well, don’t get any ideas about becoming Ladybug’s partner,” Rose piped up as she took Juleka’s hand in hers. “I want you as far away from Hawk Moth and his akumas as possible.” Juleka blushed heavily at her words as a goofy smile spread across her lips. Adrien couldn’t help, but noticed the exchange. He wondered if Juleka had worked up the nerve to tell her bestie how she really felt about her. In any case, they looked to be closer than ever and very happy for it.

“It was a lot of fun…and exciting! But don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare risk these hands!” she chuckled holding them up. “How would I play? You should be careful of yours, too, Piano Man,” the guitarist warned Adrien.

“I am always careful. Careful is my middle name!” the blonde boy grinned.

“Says the boy who ran straight into a burning building…twice!” Juleka scoffed.

“And was on his way for a third trip!” Rose scolded.

“Yes, but I was being careful about it! I didn’t even get singed.”

“Unlike at the CrossFire Battle,” Rose pointed out. Mylene had filled her in on what she had missed at the lacrosse game.

“At least there was no acid in the face this time,” Juleka conceded referring to the Dr. Evil battle, but then turned serious. “Adrien, how many more times are you going to take chances like that?”

“We know you want to help,” Rose said softly, “but…”

“We wouldn’t be good friends if we stood by and said nothing. You can’t keep doing this. No one expects you to. Ladybug can’t ask this of you,” Juleka shook her head.

“She hasn’t,” Adrien defended his lady. “In fact, she’s asked me not to.”

“But you did anyway, didn’t you?” Rose asked not unkindly. Adrien nodded in response.

“I know you care about her, but there are a lot of people that care about _you_. We don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Adrien nodded, “I know. You’re right. Ladybug’s right. If it makes you feel better, I have it on pretty good authority that Ladybug won’t be needing my help anymore anyway.”

“Ooooh, has she found Hawk Moth? Is she going to bring him down?” Juleka asked excitedly.

“No, no! Better! Chat Noir is back, right? He’ll be fighting with her again!” Rose guessed.

“How is that better? Beating Hawk Moth would solve everything!” Juleka reasoned.

“But Chat Noir’s return would be much more romantic!” Rose held her hands clasped together against the side of her face.

Adrien laughed, “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Juleka made a face at his teasing, cracking up both blondes by her mock scowl.

“Now then, we are here to play,” Adrien put down his protein shake and took his place at the piano bench. His fingers reflexively played the first few notes of his mother’s song. “Got any new songs?”

“Maaaybe,” Juleka stretched out the word as she opened her glittery, purple music binder and passed Adrien some sheet music. “I just have the guitar part and vocals figured out so far.” Both blondes eagerly asked her to play it.

Juleka began to strum her guitar, playing an upbeat tempo filled with an enthusiasm and hopefulness that Adrien had not heard before in one of Juleka’s songs.

 

> Hey, yeah
> 
> Ready for the big rain?
> 
> Hey, yeah
> 
> Everything will change in an instant
> 
> Slowly the waters rise around you
> 
> Quickly, so much washed away
> 
>  
> 
> We’ve all been hurt
> 
> It’s nothing new
> 
> Just bet on me
> 
> ‘Cause I’ll bet on you.

 

As the dark-haired girl sang she shared several smiles with Rose, who seemed to glow from her friend’s attentions.

 

> Hey, yeah
> 
> Fire down the canyon
> 
> Take what you can
> 
> Barely time to get away
> 
>  
> 
> You showed me when all you have is ashes
> 
> Somehow, something still remains
> 
>  
> 
> It’s no one’s fault
> 
> I’ll tell you true
> 
> Just bet on me
> 
> ‘Cause I’ll bet on you

 

Adrien and Rose cheered, while Juleka blushed again as she placed her guitar on the ground, so she could continue eating. She didn’t mind playing for them, but the cheering that always followed embarrassed her. Of course, when it was her turn to cheer Adrien’s songs she always did her best to embarrass him right back.

“Your turn,” the tall girl mumbled, indicating Adrien should play a song of his.

“No, no, wait a moment. I think I need some background on this song. Please tell me what was your inspiration, or should I say who?” he teased. The two girls exchanged a look and giggled.

“Ah-ha!” He pointed his finger at the two. “What’s that about? Are you two…”

Adrien didn’t get to finish his question. The auditorium doors opened and their music session had come to a very abrupt end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics above are from the song “I’ll Bet on You” by Toad the Wet Sprocket. 
> 
> I am back and relatively pain free. Thanks for giving me an extra week of rest. I know I said originally that I would post in chunks, but so far I have found it not too difficult to post one chapter a week. That said, I am approaching some rather difficult points in the plot and so I may not be as timely in future, but hopefully will make up for it in volume. I'll keep you posted. 
> 
> This chapter is to give some breathing room for character development between plot points. I thought Sabrina deserved some redemption and also that we needed some insight into our darker characters, especially Nathalie. Also, I wanted Juleka and Rose to back up Marinette in the "you should not be fighting akumas, Adrien" department while also giving some ackowledgment of the JuleRose relationship.  
> So as you can see, I am laying the groundwork to deviate from Sapotis. Sorry! I don't want to rewrite that episode. Firstly, that's boring and secondly it won't work because Chat can't fight in the fanfic, so I'd be deviating from it anyway. I'm gonna do my own thing while still try to be faithful to the spirit of the episode. Hope you won't mind too much.  
> Three Amigos is a Steve Martin, Martin Short, Chevy Chase movie that I remember watching over and over again as a kid. Couldn't resist borrowing the plot point for the akuma battle, but felt guilty about not giving it credit until now, but wanted it to be revealed as part of the jam session.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug makes an offer, Sabrina extends an olive branch, Juleka decides she needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a big Season 2 spoiler in this chapter although the specifics relate only to the fanfic. It plays out differently in the episode.

 “Hey, girl,” Alya greeted her best friend with a hug. “How ya doing?” The blogger scrutinized the raven-haired girl’s face out of worry.

“I’m okay. Thanks for coming,” Marinette nodded as she let her in the back entrance to her house.

“What about your parents?” Alya asked as she climbed the stairs with one arm draped over her friend’s shoulders.

“They’re okay, too. Just resting.” Marinette wrapped her arm around her bestie’s waist, allowing herself to enjoy the comfort of her friend.

When they reached the kitchen, Marinette pulled out a couple of sandwiches from the refrigerator that she had grabbed from the bakery before her parents locked it up for the day. She placed each on a plate and then passed one to Alya. She also grabbed a bowl of strawberries, and then led the way up to her room. Since it was a nice day, they opted to eat outside on the balcony.

“You wanna talk about it or _not_ talk about it?” Alya asked, wondering how best to support her friend, once they were settled, Alya on the lawn chair and Marinette on the round table.

“I dunno,” Marinette sighed. “I just wish we, I mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir, could finally capture Hawk Moth and put an end to all of this!”

“I know, me, too. All of Paris feels that way. But, don’t feel too discouraged! Good always triumphs! It’s just a matter of time.” Alya popped a strawberry into her mouth and smiled broadly.

Marinette felt anxious for the time to have come already.

“And, now that our resident superheroes have the Chat Blancs helping them, I’m sure it won’t be much longer.”

“About that, Alya, Ladybug seemed pretty adamant for people _not_ to help her,” Marinette pointed out.

“Look, I know she’s worried that someone might get hurt, but you can’t expect people to just sit around and watch while she continually battles, and by herself I might add! I mean, if the favored son of Paris, Adrien Agreste, is willing to put his life on the line, then how can the rest of us stand around in good conscience and do nothing?”

Marinette paled at Alya’s words. “I don’t want him to put his life on the line. Adrien…” her voice broke.

“Don’t worry! Adrien’s not going to do anything stupid.” Alya reached out a hand to squeeze Marinette’s shoulder. “He’s surprisingly good at superhero work. Who knew Sunshine Boy had it in him?”

“But Alya, he did get hurt yesterday…the acid in the face…”

“But Ladybug’s cure fixed it all. He’s fine. Everything’s fine. She always fixes it.” Alya bit into her sandwich.

Marinette nodded. That was the same thing Adrien had said. It was a lot of pressure for her to withstand.

“He shouldn’t be fighting without a miraculous,” she shook her head no, making her pigtails swing. “No one should.”

“Well, sure, but it’s not like there are just extra miraculous sitting in a box somewhere available for anyone to use.” Alya flailed her hand in the air.

“Too bad,” Marinette hummed as she plucked a strawberry from the bowl. “I’m sure there’s plenty of people who would make great superheroes.”

“Like Adrien?” Alya wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. “You just wanna see him in some spandex or tight leather, right?”

Marinette laughed at the girl’s teasing. “Actually, I was thinking of you.”

“Oh! You wanna see _me_ in spandex or tight leather?” she winked. “I’m flattered.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Marinette giggled. “I think you’d make a great superhero.”

“Yeah, I’d be pretty hot!”

“I’m serious! You’re brave, clever, and generous,” Marinette counted off on her fingers. “Perfect characteristics for a superhero.”

“You’re right! Maybe _I_ should apply to be Ladybug’s partner.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone’s saying that since Chat Noir is M.I.A., that Adrien should apply for the job, but now I think maybe I have a shot!” Alya laughed.

“Would you want to…be her partner?”

“Would I?” Arguably Ladybug’s number one fan enthused. “That’d be a dream come true! Running through the streets of Paris with superpowers, fighting evil! It’d be so cool!”

“Could you handle it though? You wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. You’d have to keep your identity a secret. No posting on the LadyBlog,” Marinette wagged her finger at her friend.

“Oh! I forgot about that,” Alya sat back in her chair to reconsider. “No, I’d still want to do it, even if no one knew it was me. I’d know. It would be awesome!” Alya sing-songed the last word, as her face split into a huge grin. Marinette laughed.

A silence fell over the two friends for a moment as both contemplated Alya as a superhero. Alya was first to break the silence and broach a new subject.

“Soooo, how are things between you and our newest hero?” The reporter began her line of inquiry. “Did you kiss and make up?” She had been so busy with the LadyBlog the past two days that the blogger had forgotten to interview her bestie on the current state of her love life. She planned to make up for lost time now.

Marinette hesitated, wondering how little she could get away with divulging.

“I apologized and Adrien’s forgiven me.”

“Good, good,” Alya hummed, “but did you kiss again?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“We have decided to take things slowly, to get to know each other…as friends before we do anything else.”

“Wh-aat? But you kissed before!” Alya whined.

“Sloooow, Alya, we are taking things slow.”

“No more kissing?” she huffed. “Tell me that you at least told him how you feel.” When she did not receive a definitive response Alya pressed her friend, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng are you telling me that you didn’t tell Adrien that you love him?”

“I tried,” she whined. “I just…I don’t know!” Her arms flailed in the air. “I’m so lame!” She moaned as she covered her face. She had several opportunities to tell him, but each time the words got caught in her mouth and she chickened out.

Alya shook her head, “Giiirl, you’re making a mistake. You better claim your man, cuz after this morning every female in Paris from 5 to 105 is going to be on him like butter on toast.”

Marinette laughed, but there was an uneasiness underlying her laughter. She knew Alya was right at least on some level.

“Yeah, Adrien put on quite a show, didn’t he?” Marinette had watched the news coverage on her computer after her parents retired for the day. Even though she knew the outcome, she always held her breath every time she saw him disappear into the flames.

“A show? He’s the real deal! I mean, the way he ran at top speed into the burning bakery? And then he comes out with your mom in his arms? Shoot! If he’d of saved my mom, I would have fallen to my knees and begged him to be mine!”

“What about Nino?” Marinette cried, offended on behalf of her oldest friend.

“You know I love that boy, but honestly, such an act of bravery, of selflessness, of…love! No woman in her right mind could resist,” Alya regarded her friend, “which means you must be crazy!”

Marinette laughed again and shook her head, “I know Adrien loves me.”

“And you love him, so what is the problem?”

“No problem! There’s nothing wrong with going slowly.”

“There’s nothing wrong with jumping in with both feet either! Marinette! You got the boy you’ve been dreaming about all year! It’s okay to be with him!”

“I know, I…just need a little more time to get used to the idea. That’s all.”

Alya nodded, “Okay, just don’t take too long. That boy is in high demand, you can’t keep him waiting forever!”

After finishing their lunch, Marinette took down the empty plates to the kitchen. Alya offered to help, but as a good host, Marinette insisted that her guest stay put. Alya took out her phone and checked the LadyBlog while she waited for her friend’s return. As such, she missed the blur of red that shot past the skyline in front of the balcony. Only a loud thump sounding practically at her feet made Alya look up from her screen.

“Hi, Alya!” the superhero greeted her.

Alya almost fell off of the lawn chair. “L-ladybug?”

“Don’t freak out. Everything’s fine,” the spotted hero reassured her. “I just came by to check on Marinette after the akuma attack.”

“Oh. O-ok, right. Um, yes. She’s downstairs. I’ll get her.” Alya moved to get up, but Ladybug stopped her.

“Actually, I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to talk to you as well. I’m afraid I have another favor to ask.”

“Of course! You want to make a statement about the Chat Blancs?” Alya guessed.

Ladybug shook her head no and indicated the hatch to Marinette’s bedroom. “We need a little more privacy.”

When they were both safely in Marinette’s room, Ladybug began her prepared speech.

“As you probably noticed, Chat Noir hasn’t been…wait. Are you filming this?”

“Yeah! Go on!” Alya encouraged as she pointed her phone at the spotted girl.

“No, no, this needs to be off the record. You can’t tell anyone.”

“Alright,” the blogger reluctantly put away her phone. How was she supposed to outdo the other blog sites if she wasn’t able to film her tete-a-tetes with the famed hero of Paris?

“As I was saying,” Ladybug started again, “Chat Noir hasn’t been battling the akumas…”

“Why is that? Something wrong with him?” Alya’s reporter’s curiosity was in hyperdrive. There were tons of speculation, but not a hint of real evidence as to the whereabouts of the feline superhero.

“No, well, not exactly. Let’s just say he’s indisposed at the moment. Up until now I’ve been fine battling by myself, but Hawk Moth has increased his attacks…”

“Yeah, everyday! I can barely keep up!”

“Exactly, me, too. And while I appreciate the sentiment of the Chat Blancs, it’s not really safe for people to fight without the power and protection of a miraculous. So…” Ladybug hesitated. This was it. There’d be no going back now. She was about to open up their team of two to a team of three. She had discussed it with Tikki and Trixx, who explained that from time to time Ladybugs and Chat Noirs bestowed other miraculous on worthy people to help them for short stints during times of extreme danger. Chat had chosen the miraculous and she would choose the person. Alya was the obvious choice. She was a huge fan of both superheroes and knew more about them than probably anyone else except themselves and Master Fu. When Marinette first received the Ladybug earrings, she thought Alya would make a better hero than herself. Giving her the fox necklace seemed right.

“I could use some help, specifically a new partner.”

Alya gasped.

“It would only be for a limited time until Chat returns. The miraculous would have to be surrendered when I ask for it back. It can only be used for good to help people. And, no one can know. It has to stay a secret for everyone’s safety.”

“Okay, okay,” Alya nodded as she processed this information. “So, you want to post, like, what? An advertisement on the LadyBlog? ‘ _Seeking secret partner for limited run. Good deeds, save the day, stop evil doers. Must have upstanding references. Apply here._ ’”

“Actually, I already have someone in mind, if she’s up for it.” Ladybug held out a small, black, lacquer box to Alya.

\----o-----

 “Hey, Marinette!” Nino greeted his friend as he walked into the classroom. “How ya doing? How’s your parents?”

The raven-haired girl assured him that they were fine and that she was okay to return to class. She could use a distraction. She asked the DJ if he knew where Adrien was. Marinette wanted to thank him, she explained, for saving her mother and helping Ladybug.

Nino shrugged, “He was going to have lunch with Juleka and Rose, but they don’t seem to be back yet.” He pointed to the top tier where the two girls normally sat. Marinette nodded, remembering it was Wednesday when the musical trio would eat together in the auditorium while playing music they had composed. She hoped that her secret boyfriend would return soon. She looked forward to sitting next to him, holding his hand underneath the table, enjoying the warmth he radiated. He would be the best distraction of all and the best comfort.

Alya looked plenty distracted already as she fidgeted in her seat with a huge grin on her face. Nino slid into the seat next to her as he eyed his girlfriend.

“You seem happy?” he asked the giddy girl.

“I AM!” the be-speckled girl blurted loudly and then realizing the strangeness of her outburst she laughed nervously as her hand absent mindedly went to her throat to assure herself that a certain necklace was safely out of sight. Nino quirked an eyebrow at Marinette, who shrugged in reply.

“Okaay. How come, Babe?”

“WHAT?” Alya asked startled. “Oh! Um…it’s nothing. I just ate too many cookies at lunch. Sugar rush!”

Nino shook his head and smiled. He seemed to buy Alya’s white lie. She was definitely high, but not from too much sugar. Alya still had trouble believing that Ladybug had asked her to be her partner and that she had received her very own miraculous! The events of the last half hour kept running through her mind.

When she opened the box Ladybug had given her she was not prepared for what was inside: a glowing light that turned into a talking fox, unbelievable! Alya quickly became enamored of little Trixx, who looked very cute, although the lack of a nose was a little unsettling. Alya wondered if all kwamis didn’t have noses and if so, why not? Didn’t they need to smell? How did they breathe?

As Ladybug secured the Fox miraculous around Alya’s neck, Trixx explained the powers bestowed on her, which Alya couldn’t wait to try out. She didn’t have the opportunity yet to play her flute, but Ladybug assured her there would be plenty of time to do that tonight when she would meet Master Fu. Alya bounced in her seat at the thought. But, there had been time for her to try on her superhero suit.

“Trixx, brush up!” she had exclaimed and Trixx was swept into the fox tail necklace around Alya’s neck. Apparently, "brush" is another name for a fox's tail. Who knew?

The new superhero shrieked with joy at her new look reflecting in Marinette’s mirror. Her hair, pulled into a high pony tail, shaded from dark red to orange with tips of white. On the top of her head sat two large fox ears. A mask of orange and white hid her face.

“I told Marinette I’d be hot as a superhero!”

“Very foxy!” Ladybug quipped as she pointed at Alya’s very authentic tail. It swished on its own accord as Alya turned around halfway to get a better view of it in the mirror.

“What is this material?” Alya asked as her fingers ran over the slick, blackness that protected her arms and legs, and the orange and white softness that covered her torso. It was not spandex, not vinyl, definitely not leather.

“Magic?” Ladybug suggested with a shrug.

“I…I look like Volpina…” Alya realized, a bit disheartened to have any connection to the Ladybug-hating Italian.

“Lila’s akuma was based on the Fox miraculous, but you are the _real deal_ , not a fake like her.”

Alya smiled at the hero’s reassuring words.

“So…” Ladybug began, “what are you going to call yourself?”

“Oh! I didn’t realize I get to name myself. Umm…” Alya considered. “Well, I look like a red fox, so how about Rena Rouge?”

“Rena Rouge? I like it!” Ladybug agreed. “Alright then, Rena Rouge, partners?” She held her fist out. Rena held up her own fist and bumped it against hers.

“Partners!” she agreed.

Alya had been very sorry to see Ladybug leave and for herself to return to her normal school clothes. Trixx quickly hid in the pocket of her button-down shirt, but not before telling her that she’d need a snack before the next time she would transform. Interestingly, Trixx asked for berries, so Alya had returned to the balcony and retrieved the bowl of strawberries, which Trixx happily finished. When Alya heard Marinette’s foot falls on the stairs, she took one last look in the mirror, smoothing her hair and tucking the fox tail necklace underneath her shirt. When her bestie appeared with a plate of cookies for dessert, it had been on the tip of Alya’s tongue to tell Marinette everything she had missed while doing the dishes, but she had resisted. Ladybug had insisted on secrecy. The new superhero repeated her mantra in her head, “Tell no one. Tell no one.”

The blogger marveled at being chosen for such an important duty. She had expressed her surprise that Ladybug had not picked either Adrien, who had just fought beside the her that morning, or Marinette, who had previously partnered with Chat Noir sans miraculous. Ladybug had explained that both Adrien and Marinette already had their own special “missions”. For Alya’s mission she needed a miraculous to complete it. Alya wondered what Ladybug had Adrien and Marinette doing. She also wondered what other people the be-spotted hero had already recruited. She looked around the classroom. Her eyes found Kim. He had fought CrossFire. Her eyes then moved to Chloe. She had thrown fruit at The Extractor. Finally, her eyes settled on Nino. Had her own boyfriend been tapped for a mission of his own? Perhaps the Chat Blancs weren’t the only Parisians willing to help Ladybug. One thing Alya was sure of, she would do her very best to be worthy of Ladybug’s faith in her. She’d be the best partner, even better than Chat Noir himself.

\----o----

Alya wasn’t the only one lost in her thoughts. Class was just about to start and Marinette wondered where Adrien could be. He still had not come back from lunch and neither had his two lunch companions.

“Excuse me, Marinette?”

Marinette jumped in her seat and looked up to see Sabrina standing before her.

“Oh! Hi, Sabrina!” Marinette responded.

“I want to say that I’m sorry,” the redhead began. At Marinette’s quizzical expression, Sabrina continued, “I’m sorry for all of the mean tricks I played on you with Chloe, like stealing your derby hat design and your journal. I only did those things to help Chloe, because I wanted to be her friend, but I shouldn’t of. It was wrong. I told Chloe that I’m not going to help her with any more tricks. I hope you can forgive me?” She asked, hopeful that the raven-haired girl’s famous kindness included absolving her of her sins against her.

“Oh! Of course, I forgive you. Thank you, Sabrina. It means a lot,” Marinette smiled. She wondered if Adrien had something to do with this. Had Adrien’s shaming of Chloe affected Sabrina?

“I’d like to make it up to you somehow if I can…”

“You don’t need to…apologizing is enough.” Marinette still felt a bit wary. This could be a trick. Her eyes wandered over Sabrina’s shoulder to find Chloe sitting in her normal seat with her nose stuck up in the air. She looked like she was trying to ignore their conversation while actually eavesdropping on it.

“Well, if you ever need anything…help or something, then you can count on me!” She exclaimed as she stabbed herself in the chest with her thumb, enthusiastically. “I hope we can be friends?”

“Okay, sure, friends,” Marinette agreed. She let out a sudden squeak as she felt a tight clench envelop her.

 “Great! Thank you!” Sabrina released her grip on the astonished girl when she noticed that Mlle. Bustier had entered the classroom, so she hurried to her seat, but not next to Chloe. Instead, she went up the stairs and took the only unclaimed seat.

“Wow!” Nino exclaimed, overhearing the exchange between the two former enemies. “That’s surprising!”

“I know!” Marinette breathed. “Very!” She wanted to believe that Sabrina was sincere in her apology and that she had changed her ways. After Chloe and perhaps tied with Lila, Sabrina had been the cause of quite a few of Marinette’s troubles. It would be great to have one more friend and one less enemy.

Nino elbowed his girlfriend to get her reaction, but Alya seemed in a daze. He waved a hand in front of her eyes. When he got no response, he shook his head and thought to himself, “ _So much for the rush. Time to crash and burn._ ”

As Mlle. Bustier began her lecture on French Literature, Marinette eyed the empty seat next to her, wondering what Adrien would make of Sabrina’s apology, but mostly wondering where the blonde boy could be.

\----o----

Adrien, his head lowered, sat next to Juleka, who had her arm around a sniffling Rose. Juleka grabbed the box of tissues sitting on the large, mahogany desk before them and offered one to her girlfriend, who gave a weak smile of thanks. When she returned the box to its place the dark-haired girl noted the glare of M. Damocles. Juleka supposed the man had made many students cry over the years and as such felt no guilt about being stingy with doling out tissues.

“Seeing as how you three disobeyed the school’s policy about using school facilities for non-school activities during school hours…”

Juleka silently wondered how many times M. Damocles would say the word “school” during his admonishment and decided to count. That was four so far.

“I have no choice but to punish you with a week’s worth of detention,” the principal continued.

Rose gasped, Adrien cringed, and Juleka rolled her eyes. Typical. Exactly the punishment Juleka expected. The dark-haired girl felt rather badly for her friends. They seemed to be taking getting caught in the auditorium a lot harder than she did. After all, lots of kids get detention. Hell, some even considered it a badge of honor, a rite of passage. Plus, they didn’t really do anything that bad. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Any reasonable person would understand that. For the most part Juleka’s parents were reasonable when it came to her and her brother. It was just with each other that they had unreasonable, irrational expectations. Plus, she had become rather good at playing one parent off of the other. If one was unfairly harsh, then she could usually wheedle her way out of any trouble by playing up their insecurities. It wasn’t a card she played often, but on occasion it had proved useful.

“You will stay after school for an extra hour in the school’s library,” M. Damocles intoned.

“ _Six_ ,” she thought.

“We were only playing music,” Adrien defended them. “We weren’t hurting anyone. We didn’t damage anything.”

“Please don’t interrupt,” the elder man ordered even though he didn’t intend to say any more. He coughed to stall for time. “As I was saying, you will spend the extra time studying in the school’s library.”

“ _Study at home, study at school. Doesn’t make much difference_ ,” Juleka thought. “ _I’ll just tell Maman that I have a project to work on. She’ll never know._ ”

“Of course, I’ll be calling each of your parents to inform them of your infraction,” M. Damocles revealed

“ _So much for that idea_ ,” Juleka thought, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw Adrien pale. “ _Is he gonna be sick?_ ” Adrien looked like he might vomit and his hands seemed to be shaking.

“M. Damocles,” she spoke up out of concern for her friends, but mostly Adrien. Juleka sensed something was very wrong with the blonde boy. “It was all my idea. I proposed having lunch in the auditorium and I wouldn’t listen to Adrien or Rose when they protested. Please don’t punish them!”

The principal stroked his beard as he considered. “It’s very noble of you to try to take the blame for your friends, Mlle. Couffaine, but M. Agreste and Mlle. Lavillant went along with your idea. They should be punished as well. I hope all of you have learned your lesson and will abide by the rules of this school from now on. You may go. My secretary will give you a note for class.”

“ _Eight._ ”

Juleka and Rose stood to go, but Adrien didn’t move. He seemed to be breathing funny.

“M. Damocles?” he said. “I have a photo shoot today and need to leave school early. I already gave your secretary the note from my father’s assistant, so I won’t be able to go to detention today.”

“Very well. Then, you will begin tomorrow, M. Agreste, but I’ll be informing your father that you will not be allowed to leave school early again until your detention has been served.”

The phone began to ring. M. Damocles answered it, but asked for the caller to hold for a moment. The bald man fired a final shot before waving the three students out of his office.

“I must say I expected more from you, M. Agreste. Based on your family name and sterling reputation in the press, much less your noble efforts this morning, I would have never expected to be handing you a detention.”

“No, sir. I’m sorry, sir,” Adrien whispered before the principal turned his attention back to his phone call.

“ _Nine. Nine times, the blustery bird-brain,_ ” Juleka disparaged as she stomped out of the principal’s office. She was never one to really respect authority figures, especially those who appeared ridiculous most of the time. Plus, the way he singled out Adrien really made her mad. He didn’t deserve that!

Mme. Martin handed a note to the two girls to take to Mlle. Bustier. She then told Adrien that he was free to wait for his driver, since it was almost time for him to be picked up anyway. Juleka picked up her guitar from where she had left it with the secretary and the three delinquents exited the office. They took a moment in the hallway to gather themselves.

“Are you okay?” Rose asked Adrien. She also noticed his uneasiness.

“I am in so…much…trouble. My father…” he swallowed hard as he ran a hand through his hair. “First, the Chat Blanc thing and now this! Ugh!” He leaned his head on the wall. The bricks felt cool against his brow.

“What do you mean? Chat Blanc’s a hero! The whole city loves you!” Rose enthused.

“My father won’t see it that way,” he mumbled into the wall, then he took a slow breath to steady himself.

“Well…I’ll explain about lunch. He can’t blame you for that at least. I meant what I said. It’s my fault. It was my idea in the first place. And, I invited you to join us, Adrien. Neither of you should be blamed,” Juleka lamented. “I’ll straighten it out with your parents. I’ll call them and explain. It’ll be okay.”

Rose nodded encouragingly. That would certainly help her out, but Adrien just moaned and shook his head as he continued to lean on the wall.

“My father doesn’t listen to anyone. It’s a nice idea, Jules, really, but don’t bother.” His words bounced off of the wall and back towards his two friends. “And don’t blame yourself. I wanted to have lunch with you and to play together. I knew it was against the rules to be in the auditorium when class wasn’t in session.”

“What will he do?” The worried guitarist asked after the piano player’s father.

Adrien shook his head. He pushed off from the wall and turned giving them one of his fake model smiles. “Nothing, just the usual parent thing. I’m just being overly dramatic.”

“No, uh-uh. Nice try. I don’t believe you. Adrien! What is your father going to do?” Juleka demanded. She knew Adrien didn’t get along with his father and that he was unduly hard on him. The fact that he was trying to convince her otherwise made her stomach churn. What was he hiding?

Rose bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She expected to be grounded by her parents unless Juleka prevailed with them and since they liked Juleka a lot, Rose had hopes that she might skate by, especially since this was the first time she’d ever been in trouble. But, the kind-hearted blonde was getting the distinct impression that Adrien’s dad wasn’t so lenient. He was already grounded, serving out a two-week sentence that included wearing buttoned up, collared shirts for having an outburst over his missing mother’s belongings being packed up and discarded. That screamed unfairness on several counts.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve taken it before and I can take it again,” Adrien replied dismissively as he tried to brush passed her.

“Taken what, exactly?” Juleka pressed as she ran in front of him, blocking his path to escape with both her body and her guitar case. She wasn’t going to let this go. “Does he hit you?”

Rose gasped, but Adrien laughed.

“No! Don’t be ridiculous! He can’t hit me. Think of my modeling career!” His expression meant to convey humor, but there was an undercurrent of bitterness in his voice that betrayed something darker.

Juleka placed her free hand on her hip, waiting.

“He doesn’t hit me,” Adrien said softly. “He doesn’t have to.”

“What do you mean?” The dark-haired girl asked as she stepped closer and tried to place her hand on his shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, but Adrien felt trapped. He shouldn’t be talking about this. The impulse to flee was too overwhelming. He dodged her touch and pivoted past her.

Juleka and Rose followed. Adrien quickened his step, but the taller girl caught his arm. 

“I gotta go! I can’t be late for this photoshoot. And, you need to get to class. Please, Jules, just let this go.” Adrien pleaded, but he didn’t bother to wait for an answer. He turned away from them and ran down the hall and out the door.

“Jules? What should we do?” Rose asked.

“We need to figure out what is wrong and then we need to figure out how to help him.” Juleka reasoned in her pragmatic way.

“How do we do that?”

“If Adrien won’t tell us, then we need someone who will.”

“Who?”

“I dunno,” Juleka’s brows furrowed as she contemplated. “How about his oldest friend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did warn you that I would be giving Alya the Fox miraculous in a way that is completely different from Sapotis. Here is my defense of doing so, 1. it would be really boring for me to write and probably boring for you to read a whole sale insert of the episode into the story, 2. the details of the episode I don't think would work too well as I can't have Chat fighting and I want Alya to have the miraculous for longer than just one akuma battle. So a deviation in canon, but I hope the spirit is at least similar.  
> In the first draft of this chapter I came up with my own line for when Alya transforms, "Brush up!" I liked the idea of the command ending in a preposition as in "Spots on!" and "Claws out!" and brush is another name for a fox's tail and the saying "brush up" is slang for improving your knowledge of something that you already know, but maybe forgot and foxes are known to be clever, so I just thought it all went together really well. Imagine my disappointment upon seeing the English dubbed Sapotis and hearing "Let's pounce!" :( So sad, so very sad. I can only hope that the words for the Queen Bee transformation aren't "Let's buzz!"  
> I wanted to give Sabrina some character growth. One of the commentors on Part 1, dhb, lamented how show Sabrina wasn't really given anything to do that was solely hers. It always involved Chloe. So taking that comment into consideration I tried to come up with something for Sabrina for the rest of the story that although not solely hers at least gets her mixing with other characters without Chloe. So thanks very much for dhb for the comment and inspiration!  
> We are going down the path of exploring abuse, specifically verbal abuse. I think a case can be made for it regarding Gabriel's treatment of Adrien just based on what we know from the show. If we also extrapolate that the way Gabriel chews out Nathalie and Gorilla could also be part of his interactions with Adrien, then I think we have an even more solid case. Now, I'll concede that we haven't really seen Gabriel chew out Adrien on the show, but for purposes of the fanfic I'm going down that road. Verbal abuse is pretty tough to identify and so my depiction is not going to be blatant. I think you can make an argument for and an argument against.  
> EDIT: Thanks to Fishystar I changed the fanfic so that "Brush up!" instead of "Let's pounce!" are the transformation words for the Fox miraculous. I like it better and it's my story, so I'ma gonna use it. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka investigates Adrien's home life; Marinette makes a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for season 2 in the end notes.

The entrance of Juleka and Rose into the classroom temporarily disrupted Mlle. Bustier’s lecture and caused a little stir among their classmates as everyone noticed their solemn faces. Nino eyed the door, expecting his best bro to appear as well. When he didn’t, Nino carefully pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Adrien under the table. This was a particularly dangerous move for the DJ, since he sat in the front row, so he had to choose his moment when Mlle. Bustier’s back was turned toward the class.

**_AlyasBetter1/2:_ ** _(13:22_ _)_ _Bro, where you at?_

**_Sunshine Boy:_ ** _(13:23_ _)_ _Car. Photoshoot_

Nino’s eyebrows jumped. It was unlike Adrien to text in incomplete sentences, but he let it pass considering this morning’s events. He was probably just tired and now the poor guy had to work. Nino sighed to himself. He should have known. It was not unusual for Adrien to miss an afternoon class due to his modeling. He shoved his phone back in his jacket. He’d text his friend later when there was less chance of him getting caught.

One row back Marinette had a similar exchange with Adrien on her phone. She sighed, unhappily as she leaned her head on her hand, wishing she had just stayed home and skipped class. The main reason she had decided to return to school after lunch was to see the blonde boy. With that hope dashed, she felt a longing for her bed. Her eyes fluttered closed as the droning of her teacher lulled her into a state of sleepy inattentiveness.

Two rows back Juleka made plans to talk to Chloe. In her head she practiced her words. In her heart she steeled herself. She would have to remain calm, focused. Rose pushed her notebook toward her and Juleka read, “NINO?” The tall girl nodded. Adrien’s best friend could be a good source, too. Rose continued to write, “MARINETTE?” Juleka’s eyes found the back of the raven-haired girl’s head. After a moment of considering, she shook her head no in response to her girlfriend’s query. Although Adrien’s quasi-girlfriend might have some much-needed answers, since Marinette was obviously important to him given the number of songs he had written about her, their relationship was not well-defined. Juleka was loathed to interfere in their relationship in any way for fear of disturbing the tentative steps the two had made to come together.

Besides the conversation she had with Adrien during the “destructive therapy session” of pot breaking the only other source of information Juleka currently had were Adrien’s songs. Songs not inspired by Marinette were about his parents, but mostly his father. There seemed to be a lot of pain and anger in that relationship, one that Adrien desperately wanted to repair, but could not seem able to find a way. Juleka had assumed that the damage had been done by his mother’s disappearance, creating an estrangement based on a singular cause. But now she wondered if the rift in their relationship had become a perpetual part of how they related to each other, a series of smaller, but hurtful events that increased in magnitude as time passed.

Juleka conceded that no child wants to disappoint their parent and that being worried and anxious about telling your father or mother that you got detention would certainly be natural. Rose was a good example of that. Her reaction was to tear-up and fret about what her parents would think. Adrien’s reaction, on the other hand, manifested physical symptoms that one might see in someone who is sick with the flu: paleness, shakes, nausea. That level of anxiety seemed out of the ordinary. 

What made Juleka even more concerned, however, was that Adrien would not talk about it. He had resumed his previous ways of bottling up his feelings and putting on a happy, if fake, smile. This was not healthy and Adrien knew it. So, what was he hiding and why?

When the bell rung signaling a 10-minute break between subject matters, Juleka could feel her heart pound faster in her chest as she practically ran down to the lowest level of the classroom with Rose on her heels. Juleka turned right and Rose turned left.

“I need to talk to you about Adrien,” each girl said, Juleka to Chloe and Rose to Nino.

\---o----

Chloe had spent most of lunch and all of the period afterwards contemplating her current predicament. She could not understand how the prettiest, richest, most powerful, and therefore most popular girl in school had lost her two closest friends, well actually her two only friends, but, she had. Adrien and Sabrina. Neither of them wanted anything to do with her. Unless of course she apologized…to Marinette. Just her name made Chloe’s cheeks burn and her hands clench.

“ _Why does everyone like Marinette so much? What’s so great about her? She’s nothing. She doesn’t have any money, no family connections, her father is a baker for God’s sake. How common! I mean, seriously! Little Miss Perfect. Everyone says she’s so pretty, so talented, so kind and thoughtful. Bleh! And with two loving parents and Adrien…and even Sabrina wants to be her friend. It’s just not fair! She gets everything, she has everything. And I…I…”_

Chloe began to tear up, but she blinked them back. She would not cry over the likes of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Not her, she was Chloe Bourgeois!

“I need to talk to you about Adrien,” came a female voice in front of her. Given the subject matter Chloe would have assumed the speaker to be Marinette, and so she was surprised to see it was Juleka. Out of all of the girls in her class Chloe had the least trouble with Juleka. The goth child typically remained quiet and subdued. As such, she never drew attention from Chloe. Furthermore, the blonde diva felt very secure in the fact that she was far prettier than Juleka. The one strike against her was that she was tall, but Chloe mostly overlooked that unless it impacted Adrien-related matters, such as the class picture. Due to her height Juleka had been unfairly positioned next to Adrien over Chloe, despite how well the two blondes looked together. As such, Chloe had made it her business to correct the error even if that meant putting Sabrina up to locking Juleka in the bathroom so that she missed taking the class picture.

Chloe eyed the tall girl, mulling over her options. She could refuse. Why was Adrien any of Juleka’s business anyway? However, Juleka had given him that music binder and was helping him to write songs, which he seemed pretty excited about when she heard them talking on the bus on their way back to school from the planetarium. Juleka had also overheard their spat yesterday while trying to repair Adrien’s science fair project. Maybe she wanted to help? It’s not like she had anyone else, since Sabrina…Chloe eyed her former bestie, who was talking to Alya. _Alya!_ The diva’s cheeks burned brighter. Was Sabrina going to become friends with all of her enemies? Her attention snapped back to Juleka and with a noncommittal hum, she indicated Juelka should speak. Chloe decided she’d at least hear what the giantess had to say.

\---o---

The bell startled Marinette with a jerk. She sat up straighter, her eyes flicking up to the front of the classroom where she expected to see her teacher only to see her disappear out the door. A brush of wind against her made Marinette turn to see Juleka and Rose make a hasty dash down the stairs only to split apart at the lowest level. It perked the secret superhero’s curiosity, since the two best friends were always together. When she heard Adrien’s name fall from Rose’s lips it raised her concern. His texts had been unusually curt, only answering her questions in the shortest way possible. No puns, no flirts, no compliments, no playfulness of any kind. She had written it off as him being busy, but now Marinette wasn’t so sure.

Nino’s eyebrows jumped as he beheld the petite blonde before him as memories of the glitter incident swirled through his mind.

“Ummm…sure, man. You planning on making him another gift?” Nino asked with a gulp and Alya, who was sitting beside him as usual, laughed. The unexpected conversation between the glitter-er and the glitter-ee drew her attention from her internal thoughts about a ladybug and a fox.

“No, it’s not that…” Rose tried to explain.

“Hi, Alya!” Sabrina took the attention of the blogger away from the conversation between her boyfriend and the craft-loving girl. Internally, Alya cursed. She would have liked to hear what was going on with Adrien. Everyone in school was abuzz with his exploits from this morning and yesterday. What was Chat Blanc up to?

“Hi, Sabrina,” she replied wondering what Chloe’s lackey wanted.

“I’d like to apologize. I gave you a hard time when you first started here and I supported Chloe when she got you in trouble for snooping around her locker. I helped to pressure M. Damocles into giving you a week’s suspension. I’m sorry.”

Sabrina’s sincere apology drowned out Nino and Rose’s conversation, so that Marinette could not hear. The reformed Adrien-stalker could not contain herself. She got out of her seat and walked around to stand beside Rose.

“Rose, um, is everything ok? I mean, with Adrien?”

Rose did not know how to answer that question. She didn’t want to lie, but she also knew that Juleka thought it a bad idea to involve Marinette. Rose shifted on her feet as she tried to decide what to do. Marinette looked concerned. Maybe she knew something? Maybe she could help?

“Umm…welllll,” Rose looked down at her shoes.

Marinette knew now something was definitely wrong.

“Rose?”

“He got detention for a week,” Nino supplied. “They all did.” Nino indicated Rose and Juleka. Marinette looked at the petite girl and then at the tall one and back again. Rose gave a sorrowful nod in confirmation. Marinette’s eyes widened and her fists clenched at her side. She strode over to Juleka.

“What happened?” Marinette demanded.

“Umm…excuse me, _we_ we’re talking,” Chloe spat, feeling offended at the rude interruption. Rose and Nino pulled up behind Marinette. Juleka caught Rose’s eye and the petite blonde gave a helpless shrug. Juleka sighed. Sha had been fairly successful getting a general sketch of Gabriel Agreste from Chloe. The blonde diva seemed only too happy to discuss her oldest friend, whom she appeared to miss horribly. She asked as many questions as Juleka. They developed a tit for tat approach allowing each to gain the information about their subject that they desired, Chloe about Adrien, Juleka about his father.

Juleka learned that the elder Agreste was cold and detached. He rarely spoke to Adrien about anything that could not be found in an appointment book, newspaper, or fashion magazine. They never discussed feelings and certainly not those connected to Adrien’s mother. Adrien had suffered through the days following his mother’s disappearance mostly alone with only Natalie providing updates on her search and Chloe providing distractions from it.

Gabriel often forgot promises made to Adrien, including parents’ career day when the fashion designer was supposed to present to the class, but didn’t show up, which greatly disappointed both Adrien and Chloe, and days that Adrien was supposed to have off, but Gabriel would schedule him for photoshoots anyway. Gabriel dismissed his slip-ups due to the pressure of his job and his important responsibilities, although Adrien usually interpreted that as _he_ was not important to his father.

Now that they had been interrupted, the flow of information stopped and Juleka was forced to give Marinette an abbreviated synopsis of their lunchtime events. This was also news to Chloe, who didn’t realize that the blonde model was in any trouble.

“Adrien seemed not only worried about his father’s reaction, but even scared,” Juleka explained and Rose nodded in agreement. “We’re trying to figure out…”

“How bad is it?” Rose asked nervously.

Nino shook his head, “My bro is so dead.”

Juleka looked to Chloe who was furiously texting. “Who are you texting?”

“Adrien,” she said curtly. “He’s not answering.”

“He has a photoshoot,” Nino explained. “He won’t have his phone on him.” Adrien always left his phone in the car during a shoot. He said it was unprofessional to have it with him as it would only be a distraction.

“What will M. Agreste do?” Juleka asked.

“There’s seriously no way to know,” Chloe responded, looking up from her phone.

“Sometimes Adrien’s old man blows his top and sometimes he lets it slide. It’s hard to predict, but I think he’s gonna rage about this one, especially after this morning.”

Chloe’s eyes flicked accusatorily to Marinette, “We all know who we have to thank for that.”

Marinette, who had been processing all of this new information and trying to formulate a plan to save Adrien from whatever punishment awaited him at the hands of his father, nevertheless caught Chloe’s jibe.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Chloe?” the raven-haired girl countered.

Chloe was about to respond when Juleka cut in, she didn’t care about the rivalry for Adrien’s affections. What she did care about was Adrien’s welfare.

“Nino, what do you mean by _rage_? Does M. Agreste have a temper?”

Nino’s eyes widened, “You know it, dude! Papa G. likes to appear all calm and collected, but the truth is that dude has major anger issues. Adrien says it doesn’t happen often, but when it does, watch out!”

Marinette as Ladybug had seen the evidence of one of Gabriel’s fits when he was akumatized into The Collector. The fashion designer had torn his private office apart before the black and purple butterfly found him.

“What doesn’t happen very often? What is ‘it’?” Juleka pressed.

“M. Agreste’s rants,” Chloe said softly.

“What does he say? Name calling? Threats?” the dark-haired girl continued her interrogation. Nino was impressed. Juleka could rival Alya in the getting to the bottom of things department.

Nino shrugged, “Adrien never gives much detail, sometimes he won’t even talk about it. You can tell, though, by the way he carries himself, his shoulders are hunched and his head’s down.”

“He’s called me before in tears, but I could never get him to say what actually happened,” Chloe admitted. “He did say one time…that his father’s words were like daggers.”

Nino nodded, “Adrien told me his words cut him as well as any knife.”

They all looked at Marinette, but she shook her head. “I’ve seen him upset before, but he never said what was wrong. Later, he said he was just being overly dramatic.”

“That’s his daddy-o talking,” Nino corrected. “He’s always telling him that.” Juleka and Rose exchanged a meaningful look. Adrien had just told them the same thing.

Marinette remembered how when she, as Ladybug, brought Adrien and Nino to the Agreste mansion with the akuma, Simon Says, hot on their trail that M. Agreste had dismissed Adrien’s warnings out of hand, calling him “way too overly dramatic” like his mother.

“You’re sure it doesn’t happen very often?” Juleka asked.

“The last time was when Adrien made some off-hand comment during an interview that his dad said ‘greatly injured the brand’ or something like that. Seriously, all he said was he won’t wear fur, which you know, why would anyone? I think that was about a month ago,” Adrien’s oldest friend remembered.

“No man, the last time was more like two _weeks_ ago,” Adrien’s best friend corrected. “He had a bad photoshoot with a very uncool photographer. He made Adrien super nervous and his dad lost it. He yelled at Adrien, the photographer, the crew, everyone. It was bad, man.”

Again, they all looked at Marinette. “Um, he’s called me really upset maybe three times in the past two months or so.” He had actually visited her balcony as Chat Noir, but she couldn’t say that. “But, he wouldn’t say why. I didn’t know about either of those episodes,” she admitted referring to Chloe and Nino’s stories.

“I do know he had a fight with his dad last Friday, but I think Adrien won that one. He didn’t seem that upset,” Adrien’s secret girlfriend finished her thought, but an awful taste was left in her mouth. 

“Like I said, sometimes Mr. Control Freak lets it slide, like when he finally let Adrien have his way and attend public school. You never know, Dude, you never know,” the DJ shook his head sadly.

“Sounds like Adrien’s been holding back and hasn’t told any of you the full story,” Juleka surmised as she tapped her chin in thought.

“Why would he do that?” Rose asked.

“He’s protecting his father,” Juleka replied.

The bell rang ending the 10-minute break.

 “I’ll text Daddy and get him to call M. Damocles,” Chloe began to type rapidly on her phone. “I’m sure he can get Adrien out of detention.”

“Don’t bother. M. Damocles is probably calling our parents as we speak,” Juleka replied solemnly, “if he hasn’t already.” She turned to go. The best they could do now was to support Adrien after the fallout and from the sound of it, he would need it.

“Please take you seats!” Mlle. Bustier announced as she reappeared in the classroom.

“But, who’s going to protect Adrien?” Rose asked as she followed Juleka back up toward their shared desk. Juleka linked arms with her girlfriend and whispered something in her ear. Rose nodded, but didn’t look like it gave her much comfort.

“I’ll check in with him tonight,” Nino suggested as he put a reassuring hand on Marinette’s shoulder. Under the glare of Mlle. Bustier he headed back to his seat.

Marinette hesitated as she watched Chloe continue to type away. Chloe was right someone had to get Adrien out of detention, but Juleka was also right there was no time to wait. Adrien’s dad could find out at any moment. Marinette pivoted around to face her teacher.

“Mlle. Bustier?” the secret superhero asked.

“Not now, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, class is starting,” the pretty professor responded.

“Yes, Mademoiselle, but I was wondering…”

“Please take you seat,” she commanded, as she flipped her copy of the text book to the page she needed. When Mlle. Bustier looked up to address the class she saw Marinette still standing there.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng? Is there a problem?”

“Yes, Mademoiselle.”

“Won’t you please sit down?” she gestured to the girl’s normal seat.

“No, Mademoiselle.”

“Marinette!” Alya staged whispered as she, along with the rest of the class marveled, at the scene she was making. “What are you doing?”

Marinette ignored her best friend and continued to look at her teacher, daring her, defying her.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” the young teacher sighed, “if you don’t sit down, then I’ll be forced to send you to M. Damocles’ office.”

“Yes, Mademoiselle.” That was exactly what the clever girl was hoping her teacher would say.

Mlle. Bustier waited. She waited for Marinette to turn and take her seat. Marinette did not move, she didn’t even blink. The teacher closed her eyes and took another breath. She did not want to do this. Three of her students already had detention.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” she began kindly, “perhaps you are still upset from this morning? Would you like to go to the nurse instead?”

“No, Mademoiselle.”

“Marinette!” Alya almost howled.

“Very well, then,” Mlle. Bustier took out a piece of paper from her desk, filled it out and handed it to Marinette. “Please report to the principal’s office.”

“Thank you, Mademoiselle!” Marinette snatched the paper out of her hand and ran out of the room, down the hall, up the stairs and straight into M. Damocles’ office without a word to anyone, including his secretary.

“M. Damocles!” Marinette startled the school’s principal such that he jumped in his seat and sloshed the cup of coffee in his hand. Drips of mocha colored liquid stained the outside of his cup and the front of his jacket.

“What is the meaning of this?” the greying man demanded.

“M. Damocles,” Marinette began again, taking a breath to calm herself. “You can’t give Adrien Agreste detention and you can’t tell his father…”

“I’m so sorry, M. Damocles,” Mme. Martin came into the office huffing. “She went right passed me.”

“Never mind, Claire. It’s alright,” he answered as he wiped up the coffee drips. “Do you have that list ready for me yet?” he asked impatiently.

“Almost, sir,” Mme. Martin quickly hurried out to her desk to print it out.

“Now, then, um Mlle. Dupain-Cheng what’s all this about M. Agreste?” The principal narrowed his large eyes at the petite girl.

“I um…you can’t give Adrien detention.”

“Is that so? And why not pray tell?” His bushy eyebrows moved up and down, indicating his surprise and then annoyance.

“Because…because he’s a hero! Everyone thinks so! All of Paris! Even Ladybug!”

“Yes, yes, Adrien’s heroics today were quite stunning and I can fully understand your gratitude to him under the circumstances, but you should stay out of this, Mademoiselle. Adrien broke the rules and he must be punished. Letting him off the hook while punishing the other two students who were with him would be hypocritical and unfair.”

“Well, then, let Juleka and Rose off, too. Just give them all a warning and call it a day. They’ve never been in trouble before, have they?”

“Err…not to my recollection…but that is neither here nor there. I have already decided. There is nothing more to discuss. Besides, I’ve already called some of the parents.”

Marinette gasped, “You haven’t called Adrien’s father, have you?”

“No, no not yet.” M. Damocles had been procrastinating that call. “Only Mme. Coffaine. She was less than pleased as you can imagine.” In actuality, Mme. Coffaine sounded more annoyed than angry and it was targeted at M. Damocles rather than at her daughter. She hadn’t appreciated being interrupted at work for what she considered a rather trivial occurrence. If the school was going to punish her daughter then fine, but she didn’t feel any further punishment on her part was needed. It was not the reaction that M. Damocles expected or appreciated and as such he had taken a break, a rather long one at that, from contacting the other parents.

“You could call her back and say you made a mistake,” Marinette suggested.

“The only person who has made a mistake is you, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Now, I suggest you drop this matter and get back to class _toute suite_!” He waved her away with his hand.

“But, M. Damocles, if the people of Paris find out that you have given their hero detention, then…”

“Then what? They’ll protest? They’ll riot? I think not.” He tried to busy himself with a piece of paper on his desk.

“But, M. Damocles…”

“This is a school-related matter, not an akuma attack!” The principal bounced in his chair as his arms flapped at his sides in excitement. “I have every confidence that the people of Paris will understand. Rules were broken, punishment was given.” He smoothed his hair on the back of his head as he tried to regain his composure.

“Detention is not uncommon, you know, it’s not like I’ve sent him to the guillotine!” The principal argued. “Now, then, you are excused, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Get back to class. I’m very busy.”

At that moment Mme.  Martin returned with the list in hand.

“Here is the list of students participating in the talent show on Friday,” she said as brushed passed Marinette and presented it to her superior.

“So few?!?” he exclaimed as his bushy eyebrows shot straight up, seeing only about a dozen names listed. “What should we do? Alec Cataldi is coming to judge and there’s practically no one performing.”

“It doesn’t seem to be very popular amongst the students, sir. Perhaps we should cancel?” his secretary suggested.

“Cancel? We can’t cancel! Do you know how hard I worked to get Cataldi here? Think of the exposure the school will receive by having him here! We’d be a shoo in to get that extra arts funding from the School Board. There must be some way to get more participation…” M. Damocles stroked his beard in thought.

“I have an idea,” Marinette piped up. Both adults flinched in surprise, not realizing that the pushy girl was still present in the room. “I know exactly how to get more participants. In fact, I can guarantee you three more...if, that is, you are willing to negotiate.”

“Very well, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” the principal folded his hands on the desk. “I’m listening.”

\----o----

The conversation raced through Juleka’s mind as she tried to process and make sense of everything that she had learned. Her gut told her Adrien was in trouble in some way. His father didn’t hit him and that was good, but his behavior toward his son didn’t sit right with Juleka if Adrien’s friends could be believed and since their stories matched up, she didn’t have any reason to distrust them. Yet, the dark-haired girl wished she had more information directly from Adrien, but he had dodged her questions. Even if she brought the topic up again, she wondered if she would get any clear answers.

 _“Words like daggers…cuts him like a knife…”_ Juleka pondered Chloe and Nino’s recollection of Adrien’s own description of his father. It reminded her of…a song. Juleka quietly pulled out the music binder Rose had made her and flipped to the back where she kept the copies of Adrien’s songs. Juleka turned the pages, bypassing those that were obviously about Marinette until she came to the two songs that did not have her as the inspiration. The first seemed to be about the loss of his mother and how it affected his relationship with his father. Juleka reread the lyrics. One verse in particular caught her eye:

> “I lose my way  
>  And it's not too long before you point it out  
>  I cannot cry  
>  Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
>  I'm forced to fake  
>  A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
>  My heart can't possibly break  
>  When it wasn't even whole to start with…”

“ _That certainly lines up with Adrien not being allowed to make a mistake like he told me and not being allowed to express himself for fear of being too overdramatic like Nino said_ ,” the guitarist thought. “ _It doesn’t seem like Adrien’s allowed to express anything except happiness, even if it’s fake._ ”

Juleka turned the page to find the song she had been thinking of a moment ago. Adrien had given it to her only yesterday. It was only lyrics, no music. Juleka had promised to work on the melody, but right from the start she had not known what to make of the song.

The chorus was particularly confusing:

> “You grace me with your cold shoulder  
>  Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
>  You shower me with **words made of knives  
>  ** Whenever you look at me I wish I was her”

At the time that she had first read the lyrics, Juleka had not understood who the “you” was, but now she inferred it was Adrien’s father. He was giving his son the cold shoulder. That still left who “her” was. Who did Adrien wish to be when his father looked at him? Who does Adrien think his father prefers over him? If Juleka had to guess, she would of supposed it was a sister, since Juleka knew something about sibling rivalry thanks to her older brother, but, as far as Juleka knew Adrien was an only child, so the “her” remained a mystery.

Juleka read over the lyrics and quite a few lines stood out:

> “You say it's all in my head  
>  And the things I think just don't make sense”

“ _Discounted_ ,” Juleka realized.  


> “Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault”

_“Blamed,”_ she interpreted.

> “See I can see that look in your eyes  
>  The one that shoots me each and every time”

“ _Threatening?_ ” she wondered.

> “These days when I see you  
>  You make it look like I'm see-through”

_“Ignored.”_

The last verse, though, Juleka did not understand.

> “Time and time again, I play the role of fool  
>  (Just for you)  
>  Even in the daylight when you think that  
>  (I don't see you)  
>  Try to look for things I hear but our eyes never find”

Juleka tapped her pencil against the page as she thought, pounding out a beat as she re-read the lyrics. Maybe Adrien was admitting that he knew what his father was doing was wrong, and yet couldn’t or wouldn’t stop him out of loyalty and love? Something seemed off about that verse. It stuck out from the rest.

The musician could feel Rose’s eyes on her. She stopped her beat and circled the line, “You shower me with words made of knives,” before sliding the binder across the desk so that Rose could read the lyrics. After a moment, she heard a gasp escape Rose’s lips.

At about the same time, Marinette re-entered the classroom, handing Mlle. Bustier a note before ascending one level to her seat. Before she resumed her place, she gave a big smile and two thumbs up to the two girls on the highest level. Juleka and Rose gave their own thumbs up in return, not understanding why the raven-haired girl was so happy. She had been sent to the principal’s office. Wasn’t she in trouble, too? She had heard their discussion with Nino and Chloe about Adrien. Wasn’t she concerned about him?

Juleka pushed those questions out of her mind as she pulled the binder back toward her. She resumed her tapping. Her eyes fell across the page, taking in the picture Adrien painted. Her lips pressed together as she began to hum softly. Her pencil flipped in her hand, graphite meeting paper, but instead of scrawling musical notes as she normally would, she wrote notes to herself – talking points and leading questions.

Adrien’s voice, ran through her head, “Please, Jules, just let this go.” Juleka hoped Adrien would forgive her when this was all over for not listening to him, for not letting this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for the first song quoted above are from "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson, David Hodges, and Ben Moody.  
> Lyrics from the second song are from “Cold Shoulder” by Adele Adkins and Sacha Skarbek.
> 
> Marinette's actions are an homage to those in the episode "Robostus" when she tries to help Max.
> 
> The next chapter will introduce Luka. His episode is supposed to air on 3/30 and I am super nervous/excited for it. You know, I think it's pretty awesome that I came up with the idea of having Juleka being musically inclined before knowing that her mother and now her brother are both musicians. I can only hope that the episode also includes Juleka playing some kind of instrument, then maybe my little dream of a band will come true in a future episode.  
> I've already written chapters 13-15 and parts of 16 and 17 without knowing Luka's personality or his dynamic with any of the other characters, except of course some kind of romantic feelings involving Marinette. I don't plan to rewrite after seeing the episode.  
> And can I just please take a moment to ask about the last scene of Gorizilla? What the hell is Gabrielle keeping in his basement? Is it the tree of life and the fountain of youth? How big is this mansion anyway? Whatever it is that room blew my mind. It just feels like the epicness of that room raised the stakes to a place I didn't know we were even close to being.  
> I'm on vacation next week and I have no idea what the wifi situation will be, so I may not post for a few weeks, but I should hopefully have plenty of time to write, so when I get back I can post more than 1 chapter at a time as I originally intended. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes a phone call and then makes an unexpected stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the Captain Hardrock episode airing today, I am posting the chapter in which the band is formed. Some similarities with the episode (completely coincidental, but spoilers none the less).

Adrien sank into the leather-covered cushion of the family town car, resting his head back and closing his eyes. He’d have about a 20-minute ride between the photo shoot location and the mansion. Twenty minutes of peace and quiet before the tirade that no doubt awaited him. M. Damocles must have called his father by now and informed him of his detention. Adrien cursed his black cat bad luck. If any of other teacher had found them, then they probably would have just received a warning, but Mme. Mendelev never gave anyone a warning. Despite that he still did not understand why they were sentenced to a week’s detention, Alya had only been given one day’s detention for taking a picture of Chloe’s locker before Chloe and Sabrina bullied M. Damocles into making it a suspension. Wasn’t invasion of privacy worse than trespassing? He supposed it was just more of his black cat bad luck. He was just sorry that Juleka and Rose would have to suffer.

Adrien closed his eyes, willing himself to forget everything that had happened that day from the fire to the detention to the photoshoot. He sighed. Getting through the photo shoot had not been easy. Firstly, everyone gushed over him much more than usual as his status had been elevated from rich, famous model and the boss’s son to one of (now three) heroes of Paris. Questions were lobbed at him and suggestions made about the closeness of his relationship with the other two heroes, especially Ladybug. Everyone seemed to assume that they were more than friends, based on the short conversation they shared while hiding behind the parked cars during this morning’s akuma battle. One of the hairdressers showed him the current standing of this week’s **KIDZ+** Winner Poll, which he was leading by a mile much to his chagrin. Chloe would continue to take this as further evidence of her good work.

Secondly, a make-up artist talked endlessly about the Chat Blanc groups forming around the city. She was co-leader of one for the 13th arrondissement, known as _Caturday the 13th_. So far, there were over 300 people signed up in her Chat Blanc group with more being added every hour. The largest group, _The Lucky 7_ of the 7 th arrondissement, had over 1,000 Chat Blancs committed to the cause. Additionally, some of groups, such as _Nine Lives_ of the 9 th arrondissement and _Fan-cats-tic Four_ of the 4 th arrondissement, had pledged to not only help in their district, but also in those that surrounded them. It did not appear as if Ladybug’s or his statements had any effect on dissuading the hearts and minds of the Parisians from helping much to Adrien’s dismay.

Thirdly, the craft foods table, normally sparsely supplied with water and fruit, was covered in an endless supply of cupcakes. Vanilla, chocolate, coconut, strawberry, raspberry, mango, carrot cake…each one more delicious than the next. Adrien had only eaten about half of his protein shake at lunch and his stomach growled each time he caught a whiff of the intoxicating aroma of Tom and Sabine’s cupcakes. Being denied such a culinary masterpiece was bad enough, but seeing them eaten in front of you was far worse. Add to that knowing that these very cupcakes had been the cause of this morning’s events and Adrien decided that his bad luck had reached a new low. Why his father insisted on cupcakes for the photo shoot completely baffled the blonde model.

Finally, knowing that at any moment he could get a call from his father kept him on pins and needles. He had trouble concentrating, which only increased his anxiety as he knew that would impact the quality of the pictures. Additionally, he had a slowly building headache that first started during his exchange with Juleka and Rose in the hallway. It was his own fault. He had insisted he was fine, when he wasn’t. Only getting away from their questions as quickly as possible had kept him from potentially losing control of his powers, but the after effects hit him like a slap in the face. At one point during the shoot he asked for a break and meditated for 10 minutes to calm himself down. Afterwards, he was able to push his impending doom out of his mind long enough to finish the shoot to the photographer’s and assistant editor’s satisfaction. A handful of acetaminophen took care of the headache.

Now, as Adrien rode in the car with his eyes closed he breathed slowly in and out in an effort to relax. The ringing of a phone call interrupted him and then he heard the dull voice of Nathalie as she answered. After a moment he felt a nudge.

“You father wishes to speak to you,” she said as she thrust the tablet into Adrien’s hands. The cold, steely blue eyes of Gabriel Agreste peered at him from the screen. The blonde boy could feel his cheeks burn and his stomach churn.

“ _So much for my twenty minutes_ ,” he thought before greeting his father. His hand instinctively reached into his pocket and pulled out the beaded good luck charm that Marinette had given him. It was the third time Adrien had used it today, not that it necessarily brought him any luck, but holding it reminded him of her. Knowing that she was in his corner, reassured him and helped him to face whatever was coming.

“Adrien, I am very disappointed in you,” the elder Agreste began. “Your behavior has been irresponsible, ridiculous, and unbecoming of the Agreste family name. I expected better from you.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, sir, I’m very sorry,” Adrien replied.

“Have you deluded yourself into thinking that you’re a superhero? I’m surprised you didn’t tie a bath towel around your neck and jump off of the Eiffel Tower in a foolish attempt to fly. Do you really think Ladybug needs help from the likes of _you_? A schoolboy that plays at fighting?”

Adrien’s jaw clenched at the criticism.

“Your fencing bouts and karate competitions are controlled situations,” Adrien’s father continued, his brow furrowed and his mouth pulled down into a frown. “There are no rules or referees in battling akumas. There are no time outs, no breaks. These are chaotic situations. It takes someone who can quickly assess the situation, anticipate, and react. You can’t to do that. You are too much like your mother, headstrong and rash.”

“I was only trying to help,” Adrien lamely defended himself.

“Ladybug is a superhero, perfectly capable of fighting her own battles. She doesn’t need or want your help. If anything, you are a liability to her. She has to protect you _and_ fight the akuma.”

“But, Father…”

 “Sensible, responsible people take cover and let Ladybug do her job. But you! You acted like a child, thinking you are invincible! You didn’t give it a second thought before rushing into that burning building, did you?” The elder Agreste waggled his finger at his son.

Natalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“No, sir,” Adrien replied.

“That’s what I thought. And I suppose it was the same thing yesterday when you fought that mad scientist akuma? You didn’t consider your own welfare, did you? You’re just lucky that Ladybug stopped the akuma and set everything back properly. But what would have happened if she didn’t? You would have been scarred for life with half a face! A worthless monster!  Did you give any thought to your career? To the family business? To the hundreds of employees that depend on you to sell the _Gabriel_ brand?” The fashion designer asked accusingly.

“No, sir.”

“No, because you never do! You never think about anyone, but yourself. You are self-centered and spoiled! And now you have corrupted half of Paris to follow suit and join you in battle! What do you think will happen when someone gets hurt, hmmm? No doubt they’ll be a law suit and who do you think they’ll go after, the disguised superhero or the rich model?”

“Father, I don’t think…”

“I don’t give a _damn_ what you think, Adrien!” Gabriel’s face screwed up into a sour scowl as his voice grew louder. “Obviously, you’re _not_ thinking or else you wouldn’t have exposed us in such a foolish, disastrous way. When I think of all of the money I spent on your education, the private tutors, the additional classes, I wonder if it was worth it? Or maybe that public school of yours has rotted your brain? Do you have any common sense or are you just dumb?”

Adrien knew a rhetorical question when he heard it and kept his mouth shut.

“Once again I have to fix another of your screw ups. The PR department has drafted a statement that the lawyers are going over now. It will be released on your Twitter and Facebook accounts. I expect you to adhere to it. No more pretending to be a superhero, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Adrien instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around his torso.

“Good,” Gabriel nodded, satisfied. “Now then, there’s one more matter we need to discuss.” He adjusted his glasses on his nose as he paused to collect himself.

“I received a phone call today…” his father continued.

Adrien audibly gulped.

“…from Mayor Bourgeois. It seems that Mlle. Bourgeois is failing physics. As such, you will spend this evening and every evening this week tutoring the girl in preparation for the exam on Monday.”

Gabriel waited for Adrien’s reaction. The blonde boy tried desperately to process what he had just heard. He expected the call to be from his principal not from the mayor. Besides, Chloe wasn’t failing physics. How could she? Sabrina did all her homework and gave her crib sheets for the tests. Furthermore, there was no physics exam scheduled for Monday. All of their exams would be on the last two days of school at the end of the month. What was going on?

Adrien nodded dumbly. There was no sense arguing with his father when he was already so upset. No doubt Chloe had concocted some scheme to spend more time with him. He could humor her tonight, but he’d have detention the rest of the week. Why his father didn’t know about the detention was a mystery, but Adrien was all too happy to delay that reprimand.

Gabriel signed off curtly before the screen went black. Adrien handed the tablet back to Nathalie.

“Thanks, Natalie for whatever you said to Father. That could have been so much worse.”

“Adrien,” the somber woman sighed. She wanted to tell him that the way Gabriel talked to him was not normal, not right. She wanted to say that she was sorry that she couldn’t do more to protect him. She wished she could admit that fear of getting fired and ambition for her own selfish desires kept her from doing the right thing, from finding a way for Adrien to escape his father or at the very least get help to deal with him. Every time it happened she promised herself she would do something the next time, but when the next time inevitably came she failed him. Again and again she failed Adrien and Nathalie felt ashamed.

“We’re here,” the assistant said with a weak smile. “You can have dinner here. I’ve given Mlle. Bourgeois your dietary requirements. I’ll send the car to pick you up at 20:00.”

Adrien nodded and then gave a wave as he exited the car. Inside Le Grand Paris Hotel Adrien asked for Chloe’s butler, Jean, but instead of escorting Adrien to Chloe’s suite, the butler unexpectedly showed him to one of the meeting rooms. When Adrien stepped inside he was not prepared for the scene playing out in front of him.

Adrien surveyed the room. Juleka sat next to a boy he didn’t know with blue, spikey hair. He held sheet music in his hands as Juleka played on her guitar. Every few moments she would stop as the boy kept talking over her playing. With an eyeroll or a finger jab at the sheet music she would continue with her strumming.

Rose sat next to a man Adrien didn’t recognize. Sheet music was taped to the back of a chair as a make shift stand. In her arms the blonde singer held a base guitar that looked heavier than the girl herself. The man adjusted Rose’s fingers on the neck of the guitar as she plucked away at the strings with her other hand all the while chewing her lip, nervously.

In the center of the room sat a cart with half a drum kit. The other half being set up by Alix and Kim. Alix seemed to be directing Kim as to how to position the different pieces of the kit. Adrien could see drum sticks had been shoved into the back pocket of her jeans. The base drum read “Jagged Stone”, which Adrien thought odd. As the two worked to erect the kit, standing over them were Marinette and Chloe who both gestured dramatically at the drums and then at each other. Adrien could tell they were fighting and a frown crossed his face. He took about two paces toward them before he tripped over something furry – Apricat. The feline gave a little meow as it tilted its head up to look at Adrien. The sudden movement of nearly falling face first must have drawn attention to his arrival as he heard a familiar voice cry out.

“Dude! You’re here! Awesome! Now, we can start.” The DJ wore his headphones askew on his head so that they only covered one ear. They were plugged into a keyboard sitting on a table, which was strewn with colored markers. Adrien noticed that tape had been affixed to the keys so that each one had its own unique colored dot. Color highlights had also been added to the sheet music laying in front on the keyboard.

“Nino, what is going on? I’m supposed to be tutoring Chloe in physics…”

“Nah, man that was just a cover story to get you here. We knew your old man would never agree to let you come unless academics are involved. Chloe lied to her dad, who cajoled your father, and now you’re here, Dude.” Nino smiled broadly as he unplugged his headphones from the key board.

“But, why am I here?”

“For band practice,” Nino called over his shoulder as he hustled over to the girls to announce Adrien’s arrival. He followed his best bro despite the confusion swirling in his mind. A moment later the girls except for Alix surrounded Adrien, all of them talking at once. The guys hung back not wishing to completely overwhelm the stunned boy. Alix continued to set up the drum kit, not wishing to be distracted from the impressive instrument.

“Okay, wait, wait. One person, one person at a time, please,” Adrien pleaded. “Marinette, please tell me what’s going on?” He knew his partner was used to efficiently filling him in on what was going on from their akuma battles.

“Instead of detention M. Damocles has agreed for you, Juleka, and Rose to perform in the talent show,” explained the architect of the plan.

“Oh! That’s amazing! No detention? Ha! I’m saved!” Adrien enveloped Marinette in a hug as a huge grin spread across his face. His secret girlfriend let out a squeak at the intimate contact and he immediately released her. His hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he apologetically gave her a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be so sure,” Juleka mumbled. Adrien quirked an eyebrow and the no-nonsense girl explained the reason for her pessimism. “Three songs. We have to perform three songs, one for each of us.” She pointed to herself, Rose, and then Adrien.

Adrien blanched, “But the talent show is in two days!” He ran a hand through his hair at the thought. “Okay, so we’ll just pick songs all of us already know,” the piano player suggested. “We can do _Let It Be_ and maybe…”

“Original,” Juleka coughed the word under her breath. “ _Original_ songs.”

“Three original songs?” Adrien squeaked. His brows furrowed and then his shoulders slumped. “Maybe we should just take the detention.”

“Don’t say that!” Marinette encouraged. “Your songs are good, really good.” Never mind that she had only heard one of Adrien’s songs and none of Juleka’s.

“I don’t get it. You had three original songs on the bus last Friday, Adrikens. And, Juleka says you’ve written more. What’s the problem?” Chloe asked.

“The problem is we’ve hardly rehearsed any of them. We just play for ourselves, not for a performance.” Juleka explained.

“I’m not sure I want any of my songs to be heard by anyone else,” Adrien spoke almost to himself. “They’re…personal.”

“Come on, Dude! You can do this!” Nino enthused. “You even got volunteers to be in your band: Luka and Alix.” Adrien’s face brightened, but it was short lived when he saw the sour faces surrounding him. When he inquired about it, wondering what else he didn’t know, once again, everyone started talking at the same time.

“Wait, wait!” Adrien held up his hands, asking for quiet. One key phrase stood out from the rest. He swallowed hard and then asked, “What about the drums?” Adrien sincerely hoped he had misheard.

“Well, we need a drum kit…” Marinette began.

“Not anymore! I’ve taken care of it,” Chloe sing-songed her response.

“By stealing them!” the raven-haired girl exclaimed as her eyes focused accusingly at the thief.

Adrien looked at the drum kit, as realization of Chloe’s actions settled in his brain. “You stole Jagged Stone’s drums?” Adrien asked incredulously.

“No! I’m just borrowing them. It’s not like he’s using them. He’s here on vacation,” the daughter of the hotelier reasoned. Chloe had ordered her butler, Jean, to retrieve Jagged’s drum kit from the storage locker in the basement of the hotel where he kept his band’s equipment while staying at the hotel.

“Chloe!”

“It’s not my fault that the drummer Marinette found doesn’t have her own drums,” Chloe replied with thinly veiled accusations.

“Hey! It’s not Alix’s fault her family needed extra cash and had to sell her drum kit,” Kim responded in defense.

“Shut up, Kim!” Alix jumped up from the drum throne she had been sitting on. She didn’t want anyone to know, but at her friends’ horrified expressions she felt compelled to explain, “When my mom got sick last year, she had to stop working. My parents got behind on the mortgage, so…” her voice trailed off.

“I’m so sorry, Alix,” Marinette circled around the kit to give her friend a hug.

“It’s cool. Maman’s better now and back at work. I’ve been saving for a new kit. I just don’t have enough yet,” she explained.

“Look, as long as we get it back before Saturday when Jagged will play for you, Adrikens, at the party, then he’ll never know the difference.” Chloe flipped her pony tail, “It’s not a big deal, seriously.”

“Chloe, you have to put the drums back,” Adrien declared.

“Noooo!” Alix cried. “I love them!” She gave the hi-hat an affectionate stroke. “It’s been so long, since I played. Come on! If I don’t have these, then I can’t play with you guys.”

“We need drums, Adrien,” Juleka insisted. “The songs will sound hollow without them.”

“Okay, well then there’s only one thing to do,” Marinette asserted. “We have to ask for Jagged’s permission.” She turned and walked to the door.

“You can’t just ask him!” Chloe exclaimed. “He’s famous! You gotta talk to his people.”

“Jagged and I are friends…sort of, I mean, he knows me at least. I’m sure he won’t mind if I pop in unannounced,” Marinette gave a weak smile as she wondered exactly how much goodwill she had accrued with the rock star.

“I’m coming, too,” Alix hurried after her. After all, as the drummer the kit would be entrusted to her.

“Oh! She’s going to mess this all up!” Chloe whined as she followed the other girls.

“Whoa! Marinette knows Jagged Stone?” the blue-haired boy asked, sounding thoroughly impressed, as he watched the three girls exit.

“Yeah, she made him a one-of-a-kind pair of Eiffel Tower glasses and did the cover art for his last record,” Adrien proudly boasted, a smile gracing his lips as he watched the take-charge girl leave on her mission. He turned back around to face the group only to find that his band mates still looked upset. His eyes wandered to the microphones, amplifiers, base guitar, and electric guitar set up in the conference room.

“Um…what about the other equipment? Are those stolen, too?”

“No, I borrowed the rest of the equipment from my mom. She’s a musician,” Juleka explained.

“The bass is mine,” the blue-haired boy chimed in.

“Good,” Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, but upon seeing Rose’s flushed faced and glistening eyes he asked, “Anything else wrong?”

“Yeah, Luka’s _not_ playing in the band,” Juleka stated matter-of-factly.

“Come on, sis. Let me help,” the blue-haired boy insisted, who Adrien now realized was Juleka’s older brother, Luka. The secret superhero remembered battling him when he became akumatized about a month ago. “You need a bass guitarist. If you think the songs will sound hollow without drums, then imagine how they’ll sound without a bass line.”

“Rose can do it,” Juleka crossed her arms, decidedly.

“Um…actually,” Rose raised a tentative hand in the air, but before she could voice her concerns Luka cut her off.

“Rose doesn’t know how to play any instrument!” Luka exclaimed, frustrated at his sister.

“That’s not true! She can play the tambourine…” Juleka’s argument sounded lame to her own ears.

“Great, then let her play tambourine! You can’t ask Rose to play bass on three songs when she’s never even held a guitar before,” Luka reasoned.

“That’s why M. Grisey is here, to give her a lesson.” Juleka had convinced her music teacher to change the venue, the pupil, and the instrument for her normal Wednesday guitar lesson so that Rose could be taught how to play the bass guitar during band practice at the hotel. 

“I have to agree with Luka. One lesson is not going to be enough. If we had more time, then of course I’m sure Rose could pick it up, but with the show on Friday…” M. Grisey shook his head.

“Please, Jules, don’t make me,” Rose pleaded. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to disappoint you, but I can’t. It’s too much to learn…”

“But, Rosie, you’ve barely tried. We still have the rest of today and all of tomorrow…” Juleka pointed out.

Rose shook her head, “I don’t want to make a complete fool out of myself. Please Juleka, Luka should play bass.” It was their first fight and Rose was afraid it might be their last, since Juleka seemed unwilling to see reason.

“Well,” Adrien tried to think of an alternative option, “what if we play songs that don’t need any bass? We could play _Crazy for You_.” They could probably find two others that didn’t require a bass or at the very least wouldn’t sound horrible without it.

“No, uh-uh. We are not playing little ditties that we wrote in less than an hour. We are playing real songs with a full band that includes drums and a bass guitar,” Juleka asserted.

Surprise and hurt washed over Adrien. _Crazy for You_ carried special meaning for him. The three of them had written it together during one of their Wednesday jam sessions. Each had contributed lyrics and Juleka had strummed out a jaunty tune on her guitar. Being written in the key of G made it impossible for Juleka to sing and a bit troublesome for Adrien. The faces Adrien pulled while trying to hit the high notes that Rose had absolutely no trouble reaching had left the three in hysterics by the end. For Juleka to trivialize it as a “ditty” and unworthy of performance made Adrien feel sad. He loved that song and the memory of creating it with her and Rose.

“I have an idea!” Luka smirked, “I’ll play lead guitar and _Jules_ can play bass.”

“You’re not helping,” Rose stage whispered as Juleka scowled at her brother. The building tension pushed Adrien to do something. He grabbed the hands of both girls and pulled them away from the group.

“Excuse us,” he called over his shoulder. When the three were far enough away from the others he turned to Juleka.

“Jules, what is this really about?”

“Nothing,” the guitarist looked at her shoes, the purple streak in her hair hiding her eyes.

Adrien crossed his arms, “Seriously?”

“Come on, Jules, you can tell us,” Rose encouraged sweetly.

“I just…I don’t want Luka in the band,” she admitted. “He’ll take it over and it’ll be _his_ band.”

“It didn’t sound like that to me. He’s just offering to help,” Adrien replied. “Besides we’re not a real band anyway. It’s just one performance.”

“But, couldn’t we be…a real band, I mean? Wouldn’t it be great?” Juleka could see the possibilities in her mind’s eye. “We could play our own music. I’d get to sing on stage like I’ve always wanted to.”

“Oh, it would be great, Jules! I would love that!” Rose’s eyes sparkled at the thought.

Adrien’s mind reeled. His father would hate the idea of him being in a rock band. He’d never approve of freeing up his schedule for band practice much less a performance. He could hear his father’s words. “ _What a worthless thing to do, Adrien! You’ve wanted to do plenty of time-wasting activities, like ‘hang out’ with friends, but this is even worse. Playing Rock-n-Roll with those delinquents from your school. Think of your image! Think of the Gabriel brand. Agreste’s do not jam, Adrien, and we do not play at gigs._ ”

Adrien pushed his father and his opinion out of his mind. It would be wonderful to play his own music, so long as he knew in advance that he’d be performing for others and therefore could tailor his songs to not be too revealing. It’d be even better to be in a band with his friends than just playing by himself. It would give him another sense of belonging besides the one he had forged with Marinette.

“It would be great,” he agreed, “but let’s just get through this performance first. Look, whatever happens Rose and I will make sure that Luka doesn’t take over, right?” He asked the petite girl and she happily nodded in return. “Whatever decisions we make, we’ll do it as a group vote.”

“But, we’re the only ones with a vote, okay?” Juleka asked as her finger circled, indicating just the three of them. She didn’t want to give Luka any opportunity to take control. She knew all too well how Luka’s enthusiasm could easily run away from him and as a result push her out. When she was 11 she started a gardening club with Rose with the goal of replanting the flower beds outside of a retirement center. Not long after Luka joined with some of his friends. Since he was older than the two girls, he considered himself in charge even though it hadn’t been his idea. When Juleka protested, Luka offered to put it to a vote, which he easily won owning to his friends outnumbering hers. The pattern repeated with a can food drive when she was 12 and Christmas caroling at the local hospital when she was 13. She would not make the same mistake again. No one else was joining this band and Luka was not getting voting rights.

Adrien and Rose agreed to the stipulation that only the three of them had voting rights, although both felt a bit guilty in doing so. It didn’t seem right to cut the others out, but they needed some way to appease Juleka.

“Let’s just try to keep things from being voted on at all,” Adrien whispered into Rose’s ear as they followed Juleka back to the larger group. Rose nodded in agreement.

The three returned to the others and announced that Luka would play bass. Luka gave Juleka a shit-eating grin and in return she gave him a punch in the arm.

“Instead, Rose can be the horn section,” Nino asserted and then laughed at everyone’s stunned faces. He explained that he set up his synthesizer to play a trumpet and trombone combination. All Rose had to do was to play the key board. Nino had color coded the keys to match that on the sheet music. Juleka objected to using canned instruments.

“Juleka, you’ve only got two days, man. You’re going to have to make some compromises.” Nino pointed out.

“Please, Jules? I really want to sing this one. It’s my favorite of Adrien’s songs!” Rose had conspired with Nino to set up the synthesizer for her. The horn part wasn’t big, but was key to the arrangement. Rose knew Juleka wouldn’t agree to do the song without them and since finding someone to play the real instruments would take too much time, using a synthesizer seemed the best option. Juleka reluctantly agreed. M. Grisey offered to help Rose practice the fingering for what was left of the hour-long lesson.

“What song needs horns?” Adrien asked.

“ _I’ll Be Waiting_ ,” Juleka responded, handing him the sheet music. Adrien recognized the song as one of his, but hadn’t realized Juleka had finished the arranging.

“I don’t think we should play that one…” the nervous song-writer began. He had written it after Marinette and he had fought and broken up, but they had gotten past all of that. How would she react now to hearing a song inspired by their break up?

“Compromises, Dude, compromises,” Nino reminded him.  Adrien nodded reluctantly and then asked what other songs Juleka had in mind. While the two discussed the songs in their respective binders, Rose continued her music lesson, Luka began practicing his part in _I’ll Be Waiting_ , while Nino and Kim did their best to figure out how to complete the set up of the drum kit before cornering Butler Jean about the possibility of some snacks. Everyone was so wrapped up in their respective efforts that they completely missed the return of the three girls until Alix hit the crash cymbal with one of her drumsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M. Grisey is named for Gerard Grisey, a French composer of contemporary music, that died in 1998.
> 
> I watched Captain Hardrock this morning and felt thrilled to see the band formed up. I died laughing at the end when they played their song.  
> Okay, so the fanfic deviates from canon so you'll see a number of changes, including the drummer, the band name, and the style of music. They'll be two band practices and a performance at least. As I said before the songwriting will carry through the whole fanfic. I don't think Luka's characterization is too different from the fanfic. Basically, he's just a nice guy. He does play a larger role in Juleka's mini-character arc.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gives her opinion; Juleka asks questions; Luka gives some advice; Chloe realizes her worst fear

Marinette took a deep breath and knocked on the large door before her. A moment later the door flew open and before her stood Penny Rolling, Jagged Stone’s assistant. Her hazel eyes grew wide in surprise.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Mlle. Rolling,” Marinette began. “I’m sorry for popping in like this, but um…is M. Stone available? I need to ask him a big favor.” Her hands ran through one of her pigtails as a tense laugh escaped her lips.

Penny eyed the three petite girls standing before her, then turned her head to look into the room where Jagged was located. Finding him still occupied, she turned back to address Marinette.

“He’s meeting with his record producer right now. This isn’t a very good time,” Penny was about to close the door when Chloe interrupted her.

“Never mind her,” the blonde waved dismissively at Marinette. “I’m sure Jagged wants to see me..…Don’t you know who I am?......Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor and owner of this hotel.”

Penny rolled her eyes. “Jagged’s busy,” she said simply and began to close the door again when Marinette interjected another attempt.

“We can wait!” Then, remembering herself, Marinette continued more calmly, “We don’t mind; it’s important. Please?”

Penny hesitated, but considering Jagged had a certain fondness for the talented designer, she relented. “Very well,” Penny opened the door and the three girls stepped into the foyer of the suite. Marinette introduced Penny to Alix while they waited. From the opposite end of the suite Jagged and another man’s voice could be heard.

“Jagged, be reasonable! You have to give the fans what they want,” the man said.

“Ballads are _not_ Rock’n’Roll, baby,” Jagged insisted. “My songs are raw, frenetic, sexual…not idealistic, romantic horse-shit.”

“All I’m asking for is one or two ballads on the new record. Just something to get the swooning teenie boppers’ panties wet.”

Penny blanched, since the girls were in earshot of the two men. She moved toward Jagged hoping that she might intervene and calm things down.

“I don’t care about their panties, Bob! I care about the music. And, this tripe is not music,” Jagged tossed the sheet music in his producer’s face.

“What I think Jagged is trying to express is that the songs are not believable in their sentiment. They’re too saccharine for his taste,” Penny calmly stated. Marinette inched into the room, followed by Chloe and Alix, being careful to keep a far enough distance from Jagged’s pet crocodile that splayed out on the carpet.

“We can get different songwriters,” Bob offered. “Or, better yet, write it yourself! You wrote that ballad for Ladybug on your last record.”

“That was entirely different,” Jagged argued. “I meant it. I felt it…in here,” he pounded his chest with his fist over the location of his heart. “She saved my life! These songs,” he waved a hand dismissively at the papers strewn on the floor, “I don’t feel it.”

“There are plenty of artists that would kill to record these songs,” Bob warned as he waggled his finger. The gold ring on his hand flashed as he moved.

“Have _them_ record it, then,” Jagged moved closer into Bob’s space, “because the only way these songs are making it onto my record is over my dead body!”

“Jagged, I’m sure we can find a song that appeals to your sensibilities, that’s truly Rock’n’R…”

“Look out!” Marinette cried, cutting Penny off before she could finish, as she pointed at Fang. Jagged’s pet crocodile had a page of the fallen sheet music between his teeth, chomping it to bits.

“Ahhh! Fang!” Jagged shouted. “Let go! You don’t want another trip to the emergency pet hospital do you?” He asked as he tried to wrench the page out of the reptile’s jaws.

“Quick! Pick up the loose pages!” Marinette ordered as she stooped to grab the ones near her. The others followed suit to prevent any more paper getting into the croc’s stomach.

“Bad, Fang! Let go! No! No!” Jagged scolded before falling backwards onto his bottom as the sheet music ripped in half. With a quick snap Fang swallowed his half of the page.

“Ugh! Fang!” Jagged shook his head in dismay. “You scoundrel! Who’s a naughty croc? Hmm?” He gave the reptile a couple of strokes down the back of his scales.

“Will he be okay?” Marinette asked after the rocker’s pet.

“Only time will tell,” Penny replied, knowing full well she’d be the one staying up all night to monitor him and checking his bowel movements to see that it passed through his system timely.

“Here you go, Bob,” said Jagged as he rose and handed the torn page to his producer. “See what your other artists can do with it. I think Fang’s actually improved the song…at least it’s shorter.”

Bob snatched the paper from Jagged and stomped off, but not before threatening Jagged that if he didn’t record a ballad for the album then he’d take one of Jagged’s classic hit songs and make it into a dance mix.

“You don’t have the balls, mate!” Jagged yelled after him.

“Jagged…” Penny nudged the upset rocker and indicated the three young girls standing in his suite.

“Oh! Yeah, right,” Jagged cleared his throat. “Marinette! Haven’t seen you in a while, girl! Say, you’re exactly the person I need. From one artist to another, what do you think of ballads?”

“Well…” Marinette began.

“You’re completely right, Jagged. Ballads are lame. Not even worth listening to. I wouldn’t be caught dead with any saved on my phone,” Chloe interrupted as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Alix scoffed at the diva’s flirtations. “ _You’re_ lame,” Alix mumbled under her breath. Chloe scowled in return.

“What’s that now?” Jagged asked Alix point blank.

The short tom-boy hesitated, but after a breath regained her spunk. “Not enough drums for me. I like songs that hammer the beat so hard your heart is forced to keep time with it.”

“Yeah, baby! Very Rock’n’Roll! I dig it,” the aging rocker enthused. “What about you, Marinette? Give it to me straight.”

“Well…” the raven-haired girl began again. She caught Penny’s eye who seemed to be holding her breath. “I like ballads…usually,” she admitted. “I mean, sure some people might dismiss them as just silly love songs, but love is complicated. No two loves are the same and yet it’s a universal emotion. Everyone feels it at least once in their life, even if it’s unrequited. If done right, I think ballads can be beautiful and meaningful. There are so many colors of love, so many shades, to play with. They don’t have to be hackneyed retreads.”

“Hmm…” Jagged stroked his goatee as he thought and then suddenly pointed a long index finger at the girl. “Alright, you’ve convinced me! I’ll do it. I’ll put a ballad on my next record.”

Penny sighed in relief and gave Marinette a grateful smile. The school girl had done her job for her and convinced Jagged to go along with his producer’s request.

“Penny,” Jagged continued, “find me a song that has honest, raw emotions. I wanna _feel_ it deep down.”

Penny gave a nod as she made a note of it on her tablet. She should have known that she would not get off the hook so easily.

“Don’t you write your own music?” Alix asked, accusingly. “Isn’t that’s what musicians do?”

“The song you wrote for Ladybug was so beautiful, Jagged,” Chloe jumped in, trying to flatter while smoothing over Alix’s implied criticism. “Why deny the public an encore?”

“Chloe’s right,” agreed Marinette, although she never thought she’d ever say those particular words. “Your fans deserve the best and what could be better than an original Jagged Stone song?”

“Yeah, I should do it me-self! Who needs outside song writers when Jagged Stone writes the most killer, kick-ass songs?” Jagged sprawled out on the couch, luxuriating in his awesomeness. “Thanks, Marinette, for setting me straight. I owe ya one.”

Penny stepped in, “Speaking of which, Marinette, don’t you have a favor to ask of Jagged?”

\----o----

Adrien looked over the sheet music laying on the table and shook his head.

“No, these are all my songs. We should do at least one of yours, Juleka.”

“Mine don’t really go with yours. Our styles are different. Plus, I still say up tempo numbers would be best. I can’t see slow ballads going over well.”

Adrien scrubbed a hand over his face. Picking three songs was proving to be more difficult than either of them wanted it to be given the short amount of time they had. They really should be practicing right now. He flipped through the pages of the guitarist’s purple binder.

“You know, if it helps I have a couple of songs that might work,” Luka offered.

“It doesn’t. Go practice!” She waved him back to his base guitar.

“Okaaay,” he called over his shoulder. “Just let me know when you’ve changed your mind.”

His sister frowned as she watched him walk away. She sighed and then returned her attention to the blonde boy standing next to her. She pulled out one last song from the piano player’s black binder.

“What about this one?” Juleka asked knowing full well it was not a viable option.

Adrien looked at her like her hair turned into guitar strings. “It doesn’t have any music yet. It’s just lyrics!”

“We could write the music…” she suggested, knowing that there was no time to do so.

Adrien just shook his head as he continued to thumb through Juleka’s binder looking over the finished songs.

“Who’s the song about anyway?” Juleka ventured, hoping that she wasn’t being too obvious.

“My father,” he answered, although his attention was on the sheet music he was looking at and not on answering her question.

“He’s giving you the cold shoulder?” she asked. Upon hearing him murmur an affirmation, she asked, “Who does your father wish he was seeing instead of you?” Adrien didn’t answer and Juleka had to nudge him before repeating her question over again.

“Huh? Oh, my mother,” he sighed looking up from the binder. “Sometimes I think that he wishes it was me that went missing instead of her.” He turned his attention back to Juleka’s songs. The dark-haired girl’s mouth dropped open. The nonchalant way Adrien spoke was as if his father wished that the sky was sunny when it rained or that he could eat ice cream instead of vegetables.

“He really makes you feel like that?” she asked, truly concerned for her friend.

“Ah-ha! This one!” Adrien cried exuberantly as he found the song he had been looking for and ignoring her question. “This one we are doing!” He handed the sheet music to its composer. Juleka took it from him and frowned when she saw the title.

As she was about to protest, he cut in, “It’s up tempo, it’s in the same vein as _You Found Me_ …” he pointed to one of the selected songs lying on the table.

“Yes, but I think we should do _One and Only_ …besides _Fall Down_ is…”

“Great! And written by you. We are doing _Fall Down_. Cased closed.” To settle the matter further he pointed to his best bro as he called his name.

Without missing a beat, the DJ repeated his mantra of the night, “Compromises, Dude, compromises.”

Juleka laughed and then nodded in agreement. There was no point in fighting. It would just waste more time. “Okay, okay, then which one for the third song? _One and Only_ or _You Found Me_? It’s your call, since you’ll be singing it.”

“Wait. What?” Adrien’s voice squeaked as his eyebrows shot up toward the sky.

“Rose has already called _I’ll Be Waiting_ and I’ll sing _Fall Down_. So…which one do you want to sing?”

“Um…I don’t think I should sing, I mean I really can’t sing…not like you…” he protested.

“Nino!” Juleka called out.

The DJ smirked and repeated, “Compromises, Dude, compromises.”

Adrien’s lips twisted into a pucker, “Okay, I deserved that. Let’s run through both and see which one I butcher the least.” His mouth felt dry at just the thought of singing in public.

“Now, for the order of the songs…”

Adrien groaned. Thankfully, he was spared further discussion by a crash of the symbols.

“Jagged agreed! We got the drums!” Alix cried excitedly. She hopped onto the drum throne and then proceeded to try out each part of the drum kit moving across from left to right in a sure movement, enjoying the sound of the booms, thumps, and crashes she created.

Everyone else crowded around Marinette and Chloe, eager to hear what the rock star had said. Upon hearing the story of the little group’s plight, Jagged was totally supportive. He railed against “the man” for punishing the kids for pursuing their musical calling. He applauded all of their efforts to put on a performance in such a short amount of time and had no qualms about lending out his drums, especially after hearing the heart wrenching story of Alix’s mother’s illness.

“I would gladly sell me guitar, too, if it was me mum that was sick,” the aging rocker admitted with a sniffle as he laid a comforting hand on the drummer’s shoulder.

“We even told him how you write your own songs, Adrikens!” Chloe enthused. “Jagged was very impressed.”

“Of course, we told him about you, too, Juleka…about everyone,” Marinette corrected. “Jagged said as we left, ‘Tell ‘em to rock and rip, Baby! Keep fighting against the man and the bully!’” Marinette did her best Jagged impression, throwing her fist in the air as he had done. Rose applauded as she hopped up and down in excitement, but Juleka looked guiltily at her shoes.  

“Uh…what bully?” Adrien asked. The room became deathly quiet.

“Raoul, duh!” Alix blurted from behind the drum kit.

Adrien quirked an eyebrow at the two dark-haired girls in front of him. Marinette nudged Juleka, who nudged her back.

“You were supposed to tell him,” Marinette whispered.

“I didn’t see the point; it would only upset him,” Juleka whispered back.

“Tell me what?” Adrien’s superhero hearing easily picking up their conversation.

“That Raoul ‘The Wolf’ Loup was the one who ratted you guys out to Mme. Mendelelev. That’s how she knew you were in the auditorium,” Nino explained, not one for hiding things from his best bro.

“He waited for us after school to make sure he could rub it in,” Rose explained, “although the fact that you weren’t there to see him gloat took the wind out of his sails…if that’s any comfort.”

“It’s not,” Adrien shook his head. “He already got back at me with the science fair. When’s this gonna end?”

“He’s got it out for you. The Wolf isn’t going to stop,” Juleka replied, knowing all too well how tenacious he can be.

“Just ignore him, Adrikens. He doesn’t matter,” Chloe advised, dismissing the bully with a flip of her ponytail.

Alix shook her head, “You want him to stop? You gotta _make_ him.” She slammed her fist against her open hand.

“You won’t have to do it alone,” Kim pointed out. “We got your back,” he indicated Nino, who nodded.

“Fighting is never the answer,” M. Grisey intoned, feeling he should say something being the only adult in the room.

Adrien looked to Marinette, his partner, his friend, his secret girlfriend, his kindred, the one person he trusted most. He had never had to deal with a bully before, but she had, technically speaking she still did.

“I think everyone’s right in their own way,” the raven-haired girl began diplomatically. “In my experience a bully won’t stop until you stand up to them…and keep standing up.” A side-ways glance at Chloe gave away about whom she was thinking. “But, you’re not alone. We’re all here for you.” Marinette took hold of his hand in her own and smiled. The public sign of affection surprised him, but he was nonetheless grateful for it and squeezed her hand back as his own smile spread across his face.

Marinette’s face darkened as she continued, “But, you can’t fight him…it wouldn’t be a fair fight anyway,” she mumbled the last phrase. “We’ll figure out how to deal with The Wolf...together. For now, best to forget about him and focus on your performance.” She nodded confidently, her bluebell eyes meeting his emerald ones.

Adrien pulled her into a hug as he thanked her. Rather than squeaking in surprise or resisting his embrace out of fear of discovery of their secret relationship, she returned the embrace knowing that he needed it and realizing that after the events of the day, especially the morning, she needed it, too. As Adrien continued to hold her he voiced his thanks to his other friends, who patted him on the back and fist bumped him until Rose could not contain herself any longer and shouted, “Group hug!”, allowing the friends to come together in a giant embrace. Alix rolled her eyes at the sappy gesture, but joined in anyway. Chloe, who was standing between Luka and M. Grisey, got pulled into the hug despite herself. Her initial stiffness, soon relaxed and a feeling of belonging washed over her that she could not help but enjoy even if it meant belonging to a group of losers, Adrien and herself being the only exceptions, of course.

When they broke apart, the drummer grumbled, “Can we play now?” as she once again ascended her drum throne.

\----o-----

Marinette sat between Nino and Kim at a table opposite the band playing. Before her laid her math homework that she meant to be doing, but she was too distracted to concentrate. She noted Adrien periodically looking over at her as he played and she tried her best to smile as if nothing was wrong, but she felt worried…about Raoul. The Wolf wasn’t letting go of his grudge against Adrien and considering that she had been the one that had unintentionally caused the conflict between them, she felt guilty and obligated to correct the problem.

Her eyes wandered to her own bully. She found Chloe instructing her butler. The blonde seemed to be thoroughly enjoying ordering the poor man around as he set up a table with food and drinks. As much as she hated to admitted it, Chloe had been helpful today. She had offered up one of the hotel’s meeting rooms for the band to rehearse in, concocted a story to get Adrien there despite his father’s strict control over him, and supplied the drum kit. Her methods were less than ethical, but effective. A strange feeling came over Marinette during their conversation with Jagged. Chloe had proved helpful in convincing him. It felt odd to be on the same side as her about anything. Obviously, Chloe’s motivation for all of her recent actions was to repair her relationship with Adrien. By taking a stand and forfeiting their friendship Adrien had pushed Chloe to be helpful toward him and civil in most cases to everyone else. Marinette wondered if there was anyone that had enough leverage over the Wolf to push him to at least be civil to Adrien or better yet to just leave him alone. The Wolf did not have many friends and those he did have were in Mme. Mendelelev’s class. Both Marinette and Adrien had little contact with those in the other class and would not go so far as to call any of them friends. The only other person in Raoul’s circle was his current girlfriend, Lila.  When the Italian exchange student first started at their school, she had openly pursued Adrien. Even though Ladybug outed her as a liar, Adrien had still acted kindly and friendly toward her and Lila had continued her flirtations with the blonde model even after her relationship status changed. Marinette wondered if Lila could be persuaded to intervene with Raoul on Adrien’s behalf. Her musings were interrupted as the band finished their song and the room erupted into whoops and hollers.

Undeterred by the praise, Juleka’s critical ears could not keep her from asking, “Rosie, is the key too low for you? Do you want to take it up a half step?”

“That would mean moving her stickers…” Luka warned as he pointed to the color-coded keys of the synthesizer.

“No, no!” Rose quickly protested. “Don’t do that! It’s fine, Jules really. I can manage singing the low notes.”

“I can change the coding for you…” Jules offered, her fingers already beginning to peel one sticker off of a key.

“No, really Jules! Please! I don’t want to have to relearn the fingering. I can hit the low notes just fine. They’re only at the very beginning anyway.” Rose batted Juleka’s hands away and protectively shielded her instrument as she pressed the loose sticker back into place.

“You sound great, Rose,” Adrien encouraged. “Let’s take a break and eat.” He indicated the table that Butler Jean was setting up. Rose nodded agreeably and shooed Juleka away from her keyboard. As the band broke apart to eat, Luka quietly offered his sister some advice.

“Don’t be so demanding of Rose. She isn’t a musician.”

“I’m not being demanding,” she retorted as she set her guitar down.

“If it was up to you, you’d have Rose playing bass for the first time _ever,_ change the key she’s singing in, and change the fingering she’s been practicing for the past hour,” the blue-haired boy listed.

“I just want us to be good.”

“We will be if you can relax,” He advised, but Juleka shook her head. “Look, the only reason you’re doing this is to get out of detention, right? I mean, it’s not like you’re trying to win…” He chuckled at the ridiculousness of the statement.

“What’s so funny? You don’t think we can win?” The guitarist asked defensively.

“No, as a matter of fact I don’t,” Luka replied honestly. “We only have _two days_. Juleka! Be reasonable!” He called after her as she stomped away. He sighed as he watched her go and shook his head. “ _Here we go again_ ,” he thought as he followed after her toward the spread of food. His eyes quickly found Marinette, who was packing up her things at a nearby table. She looked like she was getting ready to leave, so Luka screwed up his courage to talk to her, but Adrien got there first.

“Leaving so soon?”

Marinette nodded. “I should get home. After this morning I should go home for dinner,” she explained.

“I’ll walk you out,” Adrien suggested. He wanted a private moment with her anyway.

“Adrikens, aren’t you going to eat? I had Chef Marlena prepare your salad according to Nathalie’s instructions…” Chloe smiled.

“Thanks, Chlo. I’m just going to walk Marinette out,” he explained. He opened the door for his partner and as he slipped out behind her he called, “I’ll be back.”

Chloe watched him go, her mouth screwing up into a pout. She turned around quickly, finding Juleka loading her plate with greens.

“Juleka! The salad is for Adrien! Pizza and chips are for you lot!” The less than cordial hostess waved her hand dismissively.

Luka, who had also watched Marinette and Adrien leave together, came to his sister’s aid, “Juleka can’t eat cheese. Lactose intolerant. Trust me, you want her to eat the salad!” For his efforts the blue-haired boy received another punch in the arm from his sister, but his words worked and Chloe relented willingly. Seeing that he had broken the ice with the blonde diva, he ventured broaching a new topic.

“So…I’m wondering about your friend…” he indicated the door. When Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him Luka dared to ask the question running through his mind, “Is she dating anyone?”

“She?” Chloe asked confused. When Luka had said “your friend” she assumed he meant Adrien, but she realized he meant Marinette. Chloe burst out laughing. The idea that she and Marinette were or could ever be friends was absolutely absurd.

“I take it, that’s a no?” the bass guitarist asked for clarification.

Chloe shook her head as she tried to regain her composure. When her crystal blue eyes met Luka’s she realized that he actually was not a bad looking guy. Tall and slim with bright, blue eyes and a wide smile, some might even consider him handsome. Of course, no one could compare with Adrien in the looks department, but Luka might do to turn a certain girl’s head.

“No, she’s not dating anyone. Completely single,” Chloe replied as her lips curled into a smirk. It was completely true. Adrien wanted to date her, but for whatever reason they were only going to her party as friends. “ _The party!_ “ she thought as an idea popped into her head.

“I’m having a party on Saturday for Adrien, sort of a belated birthday and congratulations on not being grounded anymore kind of thing. Why don’t you come? I mean, you’ve been so helpful with the talent show,” her hand gestured to the band instruments, “aaaand, Marinette will be there and you two can get to know each other better…” she sing-songed.

“That’s awfully nice of you,” Luka smiled. “Thanks, I’d love to come.”

“Wonderful! I’ll just go tell my butler to add you to the guest list. He’ll give you all the details.” She turned and hurried out, laughing to herself at her brilliance.

\----o----

 “How are your parents doing?” Adrien broke the silence as the two slowly walked down the corridor toward the lobby.

“They’re okay, I mean obviously it was awful, but you know, they’re pretty positive about everything usually, so yeah, they’re okay,” Marinette tried to calm herself. She still felt a bit shaken up from this morning, but the afternoon’s events had at least given her a distraction.

“And you?” he brushed her hand with his and they immediately entwined their fingers as they walked down the corridor.

“I haven’t had much time to really process everything…but I’m okay,” she tried to put on a brave face.

“It’s okay to not be okay, you know. You told me that,” he said softly.

“I know.” She nodded.

“I’m really sorry about everything. I don’t know what got into Nathalie, but she was probably just following Father’s orders. He can be really demanding and…”

Marinette stopped walking and turned to face him. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. None of what happened this morning is your fault.” Marinette could see that he meant to protest, but she insisted. “I don’t know what I would have done without you today. Seeing Papa akumatized really threw me. You helped. Even when I didn’t want you to, you did. You even saved Maman. Thank you.”

“You saved Nathalie and me from getting frosted and I know all of this,” he indicated the door they just exited, “was your doing. You really helped me, too. You saved me from a fate worse than grounding!” he smirked, but then more seriously he said, “I don’t know what I would have done without you today.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Marinette replied in their customary way with a sweet smile.

“Me neither,” he brought her hand to his lips, but hesitated, realized his mistake and pulled away before making contact. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Adrien looked around, hoping no one saw his blunder.

His secret girlfriend smiled, “I think after all of our good deeds today we deserve a reward.” She pushed up on her tiptoes, closing the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Kiss me,” she whispered and he happily obliged, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips.

When their mouths parted she quietly asked, “You coming to training tonight?”

“I suppose it depends on when we finish here…” he said uncertainly.

She dropped down from her tip toes, but did not release him from her embrace. “I’ll make your excuses to Master Fu. After all he’ll have a new pupil to keep him busy.”

“How excited is Alya?” the secret superhero asked as a knowing grin spread across his face.

Marinette smirked at Adrien’s correct guess, “Over the moon excited. She’s going to be an even bigger challenge to rein in than you!”

“I beg your pardon?” He asked, mock offended. “I am the most serious superhero there is!”

“Seriously goofy, yes,” she laughed.

“You love me,” he teased good naturedly as he squeezed her a bit tighter in his arms, but Marinette immediately stiffened. She still hadn’t told him “I love you” yet, despite the fact that he had told her at least once a day since they had reconciled after their fight. Usually he said it as part of one of his allowed three compliments a day. “One of the many reasons I love you,” Adrien would say to her before filling in the specifics for his praise, a phrase that made her feel warm all over. She wished she could return the favor and make him feel the same way with her own words. She knew she loved him, but for some reason she just hadn’t been able to say it and it bothered her. Feelings of guilt and anxiety washed over her.

“I should go,” the raven-haired girl replied weakly as she removed her arms from around his neck. “My parents will be wondering…”

Adrien, sensing he had messed up again, inwardly cursed himself as he dropped his arms from her waist. “Of course,” he replied taking a step back to give her some space. His right hand reached around to rub the back of his neck as he thought of something else to say, anything else to keep their last words to each from being so awkward.

“Play nice with you new partner,” he commanded. “And, don’t give her such a hard time like you always give me,” he teased.

“I don’t…if anyone gives someone a hard time, then it’s _you_ ,” she pointed a finger at his nose in mock accusation, “giving _me_ a hard time, what with all of those puns!”

“I thought you liked my puns, M’Lady,” Adrien stuck out his lip in a faux pout.

Marinette giggled, “I will deny it if you ever speak of it, but I actually miss your puns.”

“I knew it,” he beamed, “you do like them!” He took a step closer, enjoying their teasing banter.

“I said I _missed_ them, not _liked_ them. I suppose they do add some fun to the attacks, but, the last two battles you didn’t even pun once!” the secretly spotted hero batted her hand against his chest as if punishing him.

“It’s not like I could get a word in edgewise during the Dr. Evil attack. I mean, the puns you came up with…amazing!” His arms gesticulated into the air, indicating his enthusiasm.

Marinette blushed at the compliment, but continued to give him a hard time. “So, then what’s your excuse for the lack of puns today? Getting lazy on me?” She crossed her arms as a faux frown furrowed her brows.

“Actually, under the circumstances I didn’t think it would be appropriate or appreciated,” Adrien noted softly. He took a step back from her as he saw out of the corner of his eye Butler Jean pass by them as he headed back toward the meeting room. “We just needed to get the job done as quickly as possible.”

Marinette gasped as she realized Adrien’s acute sensitivity to her feelings. The surge of love she felt for him just then, reminded her of the moment when she first fell in love with him, when he offered her his umbrella in the rain. Warmth spread through her, burning her cheeks and making her stomach flutter. She popped back up on her toes and whispered a quick “Thank you” before taking his face in her hands and kissing him again, this time for much longer. His hands snaked around her waist, drawing her close against him. When they finally parted, Marinette grinned at his breathless, awed expression, which compelled her to further reward her knight.

 “To make it up to you, I give you permission to tell me all the puns that you repressed this morning.”

Having regained his senses Adrien’s eyes sparkled with glee and without a moment’s hesitation uttered a series of baking-related puns.

“ _Icing_ your praises, Princess!” Adrien knelt down on one knee, then taking her hand in his, he proclaimed, “I a- _dough_ you! I _loaf_ you with all of my heart!”

“Ugh! Get up!” The embarrassed girl laughed despite herself as she pulled him to his feet.

“I rise at your command, it’s the _yeast_ I can do!”

“Come on! Walk me out already!” she ordered, but her huge grin gave her true feelings away. She loved her silly cat.

More baking-related puns could be heard even as they faded from view of a certain blonde socialite and her butler standing at the opposite end of the hall.

“Mademoiselle…” the tall man began.

“Jean, I’m heading up to my room now. See that everyone in the meeting room gets whatever they want.”

“Yes, Mademoiselle,” he replied as he watched her go. It was unfortunate that she had seen the romantic display between M. Agreste and the brunette. Jean headed back to the kitchen for Chloe’s favorite bon-bons. He’d bring them up to her after the musical group finished eating dinner along with a fresh supply of tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vacation! Must share the following: on my last day in Honduras on the island of Roatan the first thing I saw when I went outside was a black cat with green eyes. Shortly thereafter a two-spotted ladybug landed on me. During my walk I saw turtles swimming in a creek and white butterflies dancing in the air. Just as I was about to leave a bee buzzed my face. No foxes or peacocks that day, but I did feel like the kwamis of Miraculous Ladybug were trying to communicate with me.  
> Truth be told I did not get that much writing done on vacation. I'm at a point in the story where I need to have an Adrien/Marinette scene, but I have kept them apart so long and I really don't know what to do with them. :( Writer's block. So, I have temporarily switched to writing/posting another fanfic to give myself a little mental break. I promise I will come back to this one ASAP. In the meantime, I posted this chapter today and I possibly can post another one in a week. Both of these I wrote before my vacation and just needed some polishing. The next chapter has some a major Chloe moment, which is probably why I'm having trouble writing Marinette right now. Writing Chloe is just so satisfying.   
> One final thing, I posted the fanfic in full that I teased at the end of Part 1 about Ladybug asking for Chat's help to get Adrien to fall out of love with her. It's called Help Me Break Your Heart. So if you are interested, then please check it out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu is impressed, Juleka is unimpressed, and Chloe is depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 spoilers ahead, but no new spoilers that haven't already appeared in previous chapters, just expanding more on those spoilers. You've been warned.

Rena Rouge ran along the rooftops of Paris as the wind whipped through her long hair. She reveled in her agility and strength as she jumped from one rooftop to the next. Alya would not necessarily consider herself athletic like Alix nor would she consider herself clumsy like Marinette, but somewhere in the middle. Now transformed by the Fox miraculous she had never felt so strong or so fast. Her senses also felt heightened. Despite the darkness of the night she could see everything in exquisite detail. Her long ears picked up the sounds of people talking inside bars and cafes on the streets below.

Quite a few of the conversations she noted were about Adrien and the Chat Blancs. Indeed, Paris was atwitter over the new superhero. She kicked herself for not getting an exclusive interview with him before he left school. At the time, Marinette’s well-being had been her top concern and for being a good friend, Karma rewarded her with not one gift, but three: a partnership with Ladybug, a miraculous of her own, and a replacement reporter in the person of Sabrina Raincomprix.

The reform of Chloe’s former henchwoman could not have been better timed for Alya. Sabrina’s apology came with an offer to help in any way and the blogger jumped at the proposition. After school the two met and Alya walked Sabrina through the many duties of running a blog site, including editing recordings, writing content, monitoring comments, etc. Sabrina had absorbed it all quickly, just like a sponge. She even had quite a few suggestions on how to make the site better. Confident in her abilities and unable to do the work herself due to her new superhero responsibilities, Alya gave the redhead full administrative access. Little did Sabrina know that soon enough she would be conducting her first interview. Alya smiled to herself in the knowledge that probably by tomorrow Paris would be talking about her: Rena Rouge. Then, she would provide an exclusive interview to the LadyBlog and happily snub all of those other copycat sites.  

As her destination came into view her heart beat faster with excitement. She could make out the silhouette of a figure that she knew only too well from filming akuma battles. As she alighted on the rooftop, the figure called out to her.

“Rena! The master is waiting for you. Follow me.”

The spotted hero led Rena down a fire escape, through a window, into a bedroom, and downstairs until finally she came face to face with a short, gray-haired man with kind eyes. She felt surprised to see him wearing a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt. His wardrobe didn’t seem fitting for “The Guardian of the Miraculous”, but perhaps that was the point. He had to look unassuming in order to protect his secrets.

Ladybug made the introductions. Master Fu took Rena’s hand in his own and gave her a warm greeting. He gestured for them to sit on the mattress in the center of the room before disappearing behind a door. A moment later he returned with a tray filled with a tea pot and tea cups.

“We are missing our feline friend,” Master Fu noted as he poured the tea.

“Chat Noir had an unexpected personal matter come up. He apologizes, Master, but he doubts he will be able to make it this evening,” Ladybug explained.

Master Fu nodded in understanding, but before he could respond Rena Rouge interjected.

“But I thought Chat Noir was sick or hurt or something. If he’s okay, then why do you need me?” Rena asked as she took the tea cup from her new master.

“Ah…I will explain. Chat Noir suffered a great emotional blow that knocked him out of balance. He unlocked new powers, but cannot control them. Thus, he has not been able to safely fight Hawk Moth’s akumas.”

“What powers did he unlock? Did he lose control when fighting the Decimator? Will he be okay? How did he…”

“Rena! Focus!” Ladybug chastised, almost spilling her tea in an effort to calm her down.

Master Fu chuckled to himself, “You are very curious! The details are not important…at least not where you are concerned. You will fight with Ladybug against the akumas until Chat Noir is able to resume his duties.”

“When will that be?” Rena asked, feeling torn between wanting to keep her miraculous as long as possible and wishing for Chat Noir’s return to reunite her favorite ‘ship, LadyNoir.

“That is entirely up to Chat Noir,” the old man replied mysteriously, “but we may need to give him a nudge.”

Before either Rena or Ladybug could ask what he meant by that, Master Fu continued.

“Now, we have much to discuss. Firstly, the map!” He pointed to a cabinet that an antique record player sat atop. Ladybug quickly rose and opened one of the drawers. Rena heard a coil spring and then Ladybug removed a false panel. From the secret compartment she pulled out a roll of paper, which she passed to Master Fu before restoring the cabinet to its previous condition. She returned to her seat as the master unrolled the paper.

“What is this?” Rena asked as she looked at the map of Paris.

“The black dots are akuma attacks,” Ladybug explained.

“And the purple butterflies are sightings that people have logged in on the LadyBlog. The purple lines connect the akuma attack to its related butterfly sighting and from there I have extrapolated the butterfly’s flight path backwards.”

“You’re trying to find Hawk Moth!” Rena realized.

“You are very quick!” The master praised. “Yes, we are using the flight path of the butterflies to try to find their master. The increase in akuma attacks has meant an increase in butterflies. The more butterflies, the better the chance to find him.”

“The LadyBlog has been a good source of information for us. We owe a lot to Alya Cesaire, the site’s creator, for the help,” Ladybug secretly commended her new partner. Rena beamed despite needing to keep her identity secret. Luckily, Master Fu did not seem to notice as he was too busy looking over the map.

“Yes, yes! The tips really started rolling in this morning after the Agreste boy instructed people on what to do to help. It seems people have seen the butterflies since the very first akuma,” Master Fu pointed to the location on the map where Stone Heart was akumatized, “they just did not realize that the information had any worth.”

With her finger Ladybug traced the purple lines back toward one neighborhood.

“Saint-Germain-des-Prés?” she asked, disbelievingly.

Rena whistled through her teeth, “Hawk Moth’s got bank!”

Located in the 6th Arrondissement and on the left bank of the River Seine, Saint-Germain-des-Prés was one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in the city. Home to a number of monuments, including the Saint-Germain-des-Prés Abbey, the area was also the location of Le Grand Paris Hotel and the Agreste mansion.

“Yes, it is likely that Hawk Moth is wealthy and perhaps a prominent member of Parisian society,” Master Fu mused.

“Scandalous!” Rena licked her lips and rubbed her hands together in excitement as if ready to feast on the tasty tidbit of information.

“Are you sure that the information we have is reliable?” Ladybug asked. “I mean, some of these attacks are from months ago. How can people remember where they were when they supposedly saw the akuma butterfly much less from which direction it was coming from.”

Master Fu’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise, but it was Rena Rouge who responded.

“The followers of the LadyBlog are die-hard Ladybug supporters. They wouldn’t give faulty information. Seeing the butterfly before an akuma attack is pretty rare and most people would remember it given the novelty of it,” Rena reassured.

“And, they do not have to remember the flight path,” Master Fu explained, “only the location. From there we establish the flight path between the butterfly sighting and the akuma attack, then we extrapolate back to Hawk Moth.”

“Buuuut, you’re assuming a _straight_ flight path, right?” Ladybug pressed. “If the akuma target was moving, then that could impact the butterfly’s flight path.”

“That is true,” Master Fu agreed, “which likely accounts for these few outliers.” He pointed to instances where the flight path ran through the 6th Arrondissement, but not through the specific neighborhood of Saint-Germain-des-Prés.

“So, what do we do now?” Rena asked excitedly.

“I think we should wait for more information. We need a larger pool of data to know for sure,” Ladybug surmised.

Rena’s mouth dropped open, but Master Fu merely nodded as he let go of the map and it curled back in on itself.

“Wait. Whaaat? Come on!” Rena argued. “We know Hawk Moth’s postal code. We can surveil the neighborhood and find the villain’s hideout!” Rena un-scrolled the map again, unwilling to let the matter drop. “We can work from the inside out,” she said moving her finger in a spiral configuration.

“We wouldn’t even know what we’d be looking for,” Ladybug argued.

“Well, butterflies for one,” Rena smirked. “I would think he would need somewhere large enough or remote enough that his activities would have gone unnoticed. Since, he’s in the heart of Paris, remote is unlikely, but large…” Her voice trailed off as she remembered the neighborhood from the few times she had visited Adrien at his mansion. There were several large mansions on his street that would probably fit the bill. She pointed to their location on the map, “These would be ideal.”

Ladybug blanched, recognizing Adrien’s street.

“Aaand, it’s likely someone of upstanding reputation, someone that no one would suspect,” the cunning girl tapped her finger against her chin as she continued thinking out loud.

“Very good deducing, Rena Rouge, very good!” Master Fu praised.

“I’ll get a list of the families that live on this street. We can start our surveillance there tomorrow,” Rena formulated her plan.

“Yes,” Master Fu encouraged, “all three of you.”

“Chat, too?” Ladybug squeaked.

“Of course! Three pairs of eyes are even better than two. Don’t you agree?” the old man asked.

Ladybug nodded slowly in agreement and then gave a weak smile. She had a sinking feeling of dread inside of her, but she couldn’t quite discern the reason for it.

“Good,” Master Fu clapped his hands together. “You three can meet here tomorrow at the normal time and then begin your surveillance. Now that is done, Ladybug, you may have the rest of the evening off. Rena Rouge and I must train together.”

Ladybug sat, stunned, in silence. Only when Master Fu began to shoo her away did she realize that she had heard correctly. She rose, bid them both goodnight and headed upstairs and out the window to the fire escape. When Master Fu could no longer hear any movement above them, he returned his attention to his new pupil.

“Now, Rena Rouge,” the gray-haired man smoothed his goatee as he thought, “besides helping Ladybug fight akumas and surveilling Hawk Moth’s neighborhood, I have a third mission for you, but this one must remain a secret even from Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Rena’s eyes widened in awe, “A secret mission?” She eagerly nodded.

\----o----

Juleka had her own secret mission that she juggled along with band rehearsal, although this mission had nothing to do with Chat Noir and everything to do with Adrien.

“Getting back to this song of yours,” the dark-haired girl began as Adrien shoveled a huge fork-full of salad into his mouth, “I was wondering about this line? Does your dad blame you for things that he’s done wrong?” She pointed to the song lyric that seemed to indicate that he did.

“Oh…um…well, he just means that I should be more grateful for what I have and what he does for me.” Gabriel always had some kind of a justification for his actions and he would turn the blame onto Adrien, calling him unreasonable or selfish. Adrien shoved another mouthful of salad in his mouth in an attempt to not have to talk. He looked around hoping someone would save him from this topic, which Juleka kept coming back to despite his best efforts to turn the conversation to something else. He had managed to bide his time for a little while by asking Juleka in return about her own song, the one she had played for him at lunch. He quietly guessed that she and Rose were now together, romantically. Rose had enthusiastically related the story of how she had surprised her girlfriend with the revelation that she not only knew about her crush, but also returned her feelings. Sadly, Rose had gotten up to get more to drink and another slice of pizza, allowing Juleka the opportunity to steer the conversation back to Adrien’s song and his relationship with his father.

“What about these lines,” she asked pointing to the sheet music. “Does he make you feel stupid or crazy?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Adrien replied. “He just says I’m being overly dramatic sometimes. He thinks I’m too emotional and that I should be more logical like him. That’s all.” Adrien frowned. The topic was starting to chafe. There must be someone else to talk to? Alix and Kim were in the midst of a burping contest. Nino had joined Rose at the food table and seemed to be discussing which pizza was the best. The DJ acted pretty animated as he made his case for the tarte flambée being the best although he conceded that the pissaladiere was a close second. This was his third trip to the food table and he was pilling his plate high with slice after slice.

“What about this verse?” Juleka asked pointing to the last one of the song. “What do you mean by ‘Try to look for things I hear but our eyes never find’?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing, really,” Adrien replied, trying to look nonchalant as he chewed some carrot. When Juleka continued to stare at him with laser precision, he relented. “It’s just I barely know him anymore. I feel like he’s hiding sometimes,” he shrugged. “It’s probably just my imagination.”

Adrien’s eyes continued around the room seeking out someone else to talk to about anything. Chloe had disappeared somewhere…where was she anyway? The one time he would have welcomed her butting in and interrupting, she wasn’t here. M. Grisey had left about a half hour ago when the group had stopped to eat, so that only left Luka, who sat a little bit apart from everyone else.

“So, Luka…” Adrien called out to get his attention, “how long have you been playing bass guitar?”

“Almost three years,” he replied, seemingly grateful for someone to talk to. Juleka was all too happy to ignore him. The only other person he knew well was Rose, but she was always attached to Jules.

“And you? How long have you played piano?” Luka asked, seeking to continue the conversation despite the daggers he received from his sister’s eyes.

“About 9 years,” Adrien answered to Luka’s amazement. “You play anything else?”

“Just lead guitar like Jules. And you?” He returned the volley.

“I know my way around a drum kit.” An idea popped in his head, “Speaking of which…” The agile boy leapt to his feet, sprinted behind Alix, who was seated at the other end of the table, and grabbed the drum sticks out of her back pocket as he went. He plopped onto the drum throne and played a drum roll on the snare before striking the crash cymbal with a glancing blow using the stolen sticks. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Alix began to protest as she ran up to him to retrieve her sticks, but Adrien gave her a Cheshire grin and then thumped out a beat on the base drum with the foot pedal as he tapped out a pulsating rhythm on the mid tom accentuated by the ride cymbal.

“Not bad,” judged Alix, who couldn’t help, but appreciate the blonde’s beat despite his sneaky ways, “but your wrists are doing too much work. The power should come from your fingers.”

Adrien stopped, handed the sticks to Alix so she could show him. She demonstrated on the snare. “See how I use my fingers to strike the drum with the sticks? Don’t rotate your wrists.”

She handed the sticks back to him and he adjusted his technique, trying again. She nodded in approval.

“This gives you more control, more finesse. It fits your style of music better. The way you’re playing, it’s as if you’re in some heavy metal band or maybe playing timpani.”

“The latter, probably,” Adrien admitted. “My music teacher leans heavily toward classical, orchestral pieces. He has a drum kit in his studio that he lets me play on as a reward if I do well during my piano lesson.’ He tried her technique again as he moved across the drum kit before finishing with a loud crash of the cymbals.

“Thanks, couldn’t resist trying out Jagged’s drums,” he said handing her back her sticks, although he stayed seated on the stool, unwilling to end the conversation. “I wouldn’t of thought you’d be down for this…the talent show, I mean.”

Alix shook her head, “Normally, no.” She realized he was waiting for further explanation, so she continued with a shrug, “You helped me out after the lacrosse game and so, I dunno, I suppose I just wanted to return the favor. No biggie. Besides I get to play on this sweet set.” She leaned over and pushed him off of the drum throne, taking her seat back from him. He caught himself easily as the push was playful rather than rough.

“Things seem good,” he ventured, “between you and…” his eyes found Kim and she blushed as she realized his meaning.

“Yeah, well,” she replied, trying to sound nonchalant, “we’re friends again. I forgave him for being an idiot. I can’t really blame him, he was born that way.”

The blonde boy smirked, “That’s very big of you.”

“I try,” she replied.

“But, only friends?” Adrien pressed.

“Hey, Alix, can I have a go?” Luka asked pointing at the drum kit. His question saved the tom-boy from answering Adrien’s question.

“Me, too!” Kim added and Nino nodded in return. The allure of playing Jagged’s drums proved to be too much to resist. Alix reluctantly got up and passed the sticks over to Luka, but not before warning the boys to be careful and to not mess around, after all she was responsible for them. She had learned her lesson from when her family heirloom, a very special pocket watch, had gotten destroyed during a race with Kim. Luckily, Ladybug’s miraculous spell had restored it, but she would not push her luck by repeating the same mistake with Jagged’s drums. The boys each had a turn under her watchful eyes. Cymbals crashed, drums rolled, and lots of pictures for social media were taken.

“Let’s do a band picture around the drums,” Rose suggested. Her phone was passed to Nino who volunteered to act as photographer.

“Juleka, move more to the left. I can’t see you around the hi-hat,” the be-speckled boy instructed. Juleka did as she was bid.

“Okay, say ‘spaghetti’!” Nino called out.

“No, say ‘Burning Moth’!” Alix corrected.

After the picture was taken Adrien asked, “What’s ‘Burning Moth’?” 

“The band name,” Alix replied.

 “You named the band…without us!?!” Juleka cried.

“Jagged wanted to know, so I had to come up with something,” the drummer explained with a shrug as she resumed her seat.

“But, what kind of name is Burning Moth?” Juleka asked perplexed. Everything about her new band seemed to be going sideways. First, her brother has to play with them, then, they’re using the synthesizer instead of real horns, and now the band’s name has been hijacked!

“I think it’s romantic,” Rose said.

“You think everything is romantic,” Juleka huffed.

“Well, it is!” Rose protested not liking her girlfriend’s tone. “It makes me think of that saying, ‘like a moth to a flame.’ Being in love with someone that you know is only going to cause you pain, but you can’t stop yourself…” The focus of her eyes shifted to something that no one else could see as she sighed dreamily.

“Makes me think of that arts and music festival in America. You know, Burning _Man_? I really want to go,” Luka put in.

Adrien smirked, “Makes me think of actually burning a man, specifically Hawk Moth.” He imagined flames consuming the villain, but then shook his head trying to dispel the dark image from his thoughts. He shouldn’t be imagining his death. Ladybug and he would bring him to justice, not inflict capital punishment.

“That’s what I was going for,” Alix agreed as she pointed one of her drum sticks at Adrien. “We need to light his ass on fire! Wish I still had my flaming lacrosse stick,” she said with a devilish smile, referring to her time as CrossFire.

“I’m glad you don’t,” Kim interjected, “but, the name is cool!”

Everyone agreed except for Juleka, “I don’t like it.”

“Well, Jagged did!” Alix countered as if the approval of the famed rocker should be accepted as a good enough reason to keep the name.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with us,” the guitarist lamented.

“We’ve all been akumatized,” the drummer reasoned, “except for Adrien and he’s Chat Blanc, so…”

“So what? Lot’s of people have been akumatized. That doesn’t have anything to do with our sound,” Juleka crossed her arms, defiantly.

“No offense, sis, but our sound is kinda all over the place. I mean your song is straight up Alternative. The one Rose sings has Soul undertones. And Adrien’s song, wait, which one are you doing?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Adrien replied weakly as he scrubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

“Well, one has a Gospel feel and the other is Pop Rock. I don’t know what band name would encompass all of that,” Luka concluded. Juleka scowled again at her brother. This seemed to be her normal face whenever he talked.

“Muddled Puppies?” Nino suggested. “You know, like mud puppies only mixed up?”

“If you have to explain it, then it’s not a good pun,” Adrien advised his friend in a half whisper, although he appreciated the effort.

With some prodding from the rest of the group, Juleka finally relented. It’s not like she already had a name in mind anyway. They would be known as “Burning Moth” at least for the talent show. She consoled herself that they could always change the name later and if she had any say in the matter, they would. Not wishing to waste any more time on showing off, taking selfies, or arguing, Juleka corralled the band back to practicing.

A little over an hour later when the group stopped for the night, the guitarist made everyone swear to individually practice as much as possible, which included singing in the shower and playing air guitar/piano/drums while walking, riding, etc., before their next and last rehearsal tomorrow evening.

Adrien could hear Rose asking Alix if she’d be inviting her brother along with her parents. Adrien knew Juleka had already invited Mr. Grisey. He wondered who he should invite. He doubted his father would attend much less approve of such a public display of his musical training being wasted on the infernal noise that is in Gabriel Agreste’s opinion, Rock-n-Roll. Adrien sighed as he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see Apricat, who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

“You look hungry,” Adrien said as he scooped up the cat into his arms. “Where has your mommy disappeared to?” He had not seen Chloe since he had told her he’d be back from walking Marinette out. It would be unlike Chloe to suddenly vanish. If she did have to go, then at the very least she would make a big deal out of leaving. Since that had not happened he couldn’t help feeling that something must be wrong. Perhaps he had been too hard on her. She had gone to a lot of trouble to help him today. He supposed at the very least he owed her his gratitude and his conscious would not be settled unless he checked on her and bid her a proper good night.

Adrien’s eyes found Butler Jean on the other side of the room. The blonde walked toward him just as the tall man informed the group that they were free to leave their instruments and equipment set up, since the room was not being used tomorrow for any event and he would make sure that the room was secured. Juleka and Luka still took their guitars with them so that they could practice, but everything else was left in place.

The friends said their goodbyes. Luka had driven there in his van since he had to bring the amps and other equipment, so he and Juleka would be giving Rose a ride home. Kim, Nino, and Alix planned to walk home together since they lived fairly close to each other.

“Your driver coming for you, dude?” Nino asked. Adrien nodded to his friend, who reminded him, “We still haven’t had a chance to talk, ya know. I still got a ton of questions.”

“Lunch, tomorrow?” Adrien asked, hoping he wasn’t keeping his best bro waiting too long to ask him all of his Chat Noir-related questions.

“Yep,” Nino replied, “and you’re buying.”

The blonde boy waved Apricat’s paw at his friends as they departed down the hall. He turned and followed Butler Jean as they made their way to Chloe’s suite upstairs. Adrien held his breath in anticipation, but almost as soon as he stepped inside the air he had been holding escaped in a loud guffaw. Dresses and shoes were strewn about the room in a trail leading toward Chloe’s spacious walk-in closet. All of the drawers and doors were opened, including the large, secret compartments that hid her Ladybug costume and her jewelry. Chloe primped in front of a mirror, wearing a large diamond tiara, a pearl choker and a huge yellow ball gown. She looked like she belonged at the Palace of Versailles.

“Okay,” Adrien said as he put Apricat down on the floor, “what’s wrong?” Chloe only donned her jewels and fancy dresses for two reasons: 1. a fabulous, star-studded event, and 2. to cheer herself up.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong,” she feigned a smile, but there was malice in her tone and pain in her eyes. “Jean don’t let Apricat run around in here. Her claws will snag the dresses!”

The obedient butler complied and picked up Apricat, taking her out of the walk-in closet, through the bedroom, and then out the double doors he had just entered with the intention of feeding her an overdue dinner. Adrien crossed his arms and waited. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before the blonde diva would fill the silence.

Chloe regarded herself in the floor to ceiling mirror that covered one wall of the closet, pressing her lips together to smooth her lip gloss. She caught Adrien’s eye in its reflection.

“Don’t stand there acting all innocent. You know exactly what you did. If you’re not here to apologize, then you can go,” she said before returning her attention to her own reflection.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he shook his head, not appreciating her accusatory words and surprised by her gruff demeanor. “I came up here to thank you for all that you did for me today…for the conference room, the lie to get me here, even the drum kit, but if anyone owes someone an apology, then it’s you, Chloe, you owe one to Marinette.”

“Ugh!” The blonde diva groaned as she whirled around to face him. “You’re still harping on that? You’re still holding that against me after all that I’ve done to prove to you how much I care? How much I…” Her voiced cracked at the end as tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them back and her voice became stronger with her next breath, “It was two years ago. It was an accident. It has nothing to do with you. You didn’t even know her then. You have no right to hold that over me and she has no right to destroy our friendship. And besides, you lied to me!” She brushed passed him, quickly exiting the close confines of the closet for the spaciousness of her bedroom.

Adrien blinked. “What? What are you talking about?” he asked as he followed her.

“You said you’re not dating Marinette, that you’re going to the party as ‘just friends’.” She wiggled her fingers indicating quotes for the last two words. He still looked puzzled, so Chloe continued. “I saw you two…in the hallway when you walked her out…friends don’t normally eat each other’s faces off, do they?” Her hands landed on her hips as her face leaned forward, invading his space.

Realization dawned on his face. She had seen him kissing Marinette.

“I didn’t mean to lie to you…”

“Oh! So, you admit it then? You are dating her?”

“Yes, we’ve been keeping it a secret…from everyone, not just you,” Adrien explained, hoping that admitting to lying to everyone might dispel the implication that it was done to personally and purposefully deceive her and so somehow make her feel better. “We just didn’t want to deal yet with the added drama…of the paparazzi and my father and um…”

 _“Me_ , you didn’t want to deal with me,” she huffed as she sat heavily onto the bright pink chaise at the foot of her bed. She pulled one of the pillows into her lap and squeezed it against her chest.

“We knew you wouldn’t be happy for us and yes, we wanted to avoid dealing with your…criticism at least until we knew that we were ready to…I’m really sorry Chloe. I didn’t mean for you to see us like that…”

She sniffled.

“I did try to prepare you…I never lied about how I feel about her…or how I feel about you,” Adrien reminded her.

It was true. Chloe knew that Adrien liked Marinette a lot and that he wanted to date her. Chloe was also painfully aware that he had told her that they would never be “a thing” and that he only wanted to be friends. The blonde diva had hoped that since Marinette had not jumped at the chance to date the handsome model that there was still the possibility that Chloe could persuade her oldest friend to be her boyfriend.

Adrien slowly stepped a bit closer. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“You do that so easily,” she mumbled as she stared at her lap. A drop fell off of her cheek and darkened the fabric of her skirt. She smoothed the cloth in an attempt to dry it, to remove the stain of her weakness. These weren’t tears for show as she normally cried. These were real. These hurt.

“Do what?” he asked gently as he sat next to her on the chaise.

“Apologize. You apologize so easily. I don’t know how to, not really, not like I mean it.”

“You apologized to me just a few days ago remember? For getting your dad to insist I take you to the party Saturday, you meant that, didn’t you?”

She nodded, “But that’s different…” When he asked why Chloe replied, “Because it’s you…”

Adrien frowned, not really understanding her logic. He tried a different tactic.

“You know, maybe I’m good at apologizing because I’ve had a lot of practice,” Adrien admitted.  He felt he was always apologizing to his father about something, a bad photoshoot, a mistaken response in an interview, an off-hand comment, an overreaction to a setback, etc. “Maybe that’s all you need. Just some practice.”

She looked up at him, questioning.

“You could practice on me,” he suggested.

“What? Pretend that your Marinet…no,” she shook her head as a guffaw escaped her lips. It felt ridiculously stupid. Besides, she didn’t owe her an apology, so there was no reason to pretend.

“Doesn’t have to be Marinette. Pretend I’m someone else, someone you know will forgive you, like your father or Sabrina.”

“Ha! Sabrina!” Chloe huffed. When Adrien quirked an eyebrow, she explained, “We had a fight today at lunch and I don’t think we are friends anymore.”

“Perfect!” Adrien enthused as he stood up. “Apologize to me as if I’m Sabrina.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong! She should apologize to me,” Chloe sniffed, her nose raising to the ceiling as her eyes closed indicating her superiority over the other girl.

The very patient boy crossed his arms and waited. The silence grew longer and Chloe’s will power to hold her ground began to falter. She opened one eye halfway to sneak a peek at Adrien. Seeing that his resolve was still firmly intact, she relented.

“Fine!” she sighed. She looked back up at him, imaging Sabrina in his place, “I’m sorry that you are such a bad friend and that you refused to help me when I needed you.”

“You should apologize for what _you_ did to her, not for what you think she did to you,” he corrected. “Try again.”

“I’m sorry…that I asked you to help me to…play a trick on Marinette,” Chloe held her breath, wondering what Adrien’s reaction would be.

Adrien frowned at the realization that Chloe meant to hurt Marinette again. He took a breath to calm himself, willing himself not to fight with her, but to focus on her apology. “Because…” he tried to lead her to say more.

“Because…it was wrong of me to ask you to do it for me. I should just do it myself. I mean, seriously, if I want it done right...”

“Let’s try that again. Because it was wrong of me…”

“Because it was wrong of me to…” Chloe sighed, “force you to do mean things to other people just so I would keep being your friend,” she quietly acknowledged.

“That’s good! Really good!” The impressed boy praised. “Now, you have to make amends. Offer some kind of gesture to make it up to her.”

“Like what, a gift?”

“Well, not necessarily. Something to show her that you want to be her friend for _her_ and not just for what she does for you,” Adrien explained.

Chloe took a moment to consider and then came up with a perfect idea, “To make it up to you, the next time we cosplay you can be Ladybug and I’ll be…(sigh) Chat Noir.” As an aside to Adrien she explained, “Sabrina’s always wants to have a turn to be Ladybug, but I never let her.”

Adrien started to laugh, but tried to hold it in by biting his cheek, “Good, now finish off with a promise to never do it again.”

“There’s more!”  Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. Apologizing was exhausting. “I promise that I won’t ask you to do mean things for me in future. There! Are we done?” She stood up, walked around the base, climbed up, and flopped onto the bed.

“Okay,” Adrien rubbed his hands together, “so let’s put it all together…from the top!”

Chloe rolled over onto her back and intoned, “I’m sorry that I asked you to help me to play a trick on Marinette because it was wrong of me to force you to do mean things to other people just so I would keep being your friend. To make it up to you, the next time we cosplay you can be Ladybug and I’ll be Chat Noir. I promise that I won’t ask you to do mean things for me in future. And, I’ll try not to do mean things myself.”

“Wonderful! I especially liked that last sentence. Keep that.”

“Do you think it will work?” She asked, raising her head slightly so she could see his face.

“Only one way to find out…”

She groaned as her blonde head flopped back onto the bed. Adrien stepped up and moved a dress out of the way so he could sit on the bed.

“Now it’s my turn. Chloe, I’m sorry for getting mad at you. You’re right; I shouldn’t of asked you to apologize to Marinette for something that you did over a year ago, before I knew her, and had nothing to do with me.”

Chloe raised her head again, amazement covering her face.

He continued, “And, I promise I won’t hold any of your past misdeeds against you again.”

Chloe nodded smugly, feeling vindicated.

“But, I will hold you accountable for the things you do and say _now_. If I see you hurting people, then I’m going to call you on it.”

“You’re not my father, Adrien,” she said as a frown crossed her brow.

“No, I’m not,” Although much to Adrien’s chagrin he felt that Mayor Bourgeois did not discipline his daughter often enough. “I’m your friend, your oldest friend, and I know you better than anyone.” His toned softened as he said, “I know you’ve been hurt before. I know you’re hurting now. And I know you don’t want to deal with the pain, so you stuff it down deep inside and you pretend that everything is fine. You pretend that everything is perfectly, fabulously wonderful. But when any small thing upends that façade or you feel threatened because you think someone is prettier or more talented or that their life is better than yours, then you lash out in anger. You bring them down with your mean words and your dirty tricks, so that you can feel superior. But, I can’t stand by and watch you hurt people.”

He brushed her shoulder with his hand to make her look up at him, meeting his green eyes, “And Chloe, I can’t stand by and watch you hurt yourself, because each time you lash out you lose something of yourself, the part of you that is able to feel compassion for others, the part that is able to connect to others. I don’t want you to end up heartless, cruel, and…alone.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” she whispered. “Maman left…she left me alone…because I wasn’t good enough.” Chloe rolled over onto her side, so that he couldn’t see the fresh tears forming in her eyes.

“Your mother left because…she left for reasons we don’t understand, but whatever they were they had nothing to do with you and everything to do with her. Chloe, it’s not your fault that your mother left and nothing that you said or did made her leave and there was nothing you could have said or done to keep her here.” Adrien words were for Chloe, but he could have easily been talking to himself.

“But, you and Sabrina…you left me.”

“I left because I thought it was the only way to get through to you to stop this behavior.”

“You want me to be different. You want me to be like _Marinette_ ,” Chloe spat the last word.

“I want you to be the best version of yourself, the best _Chloe_.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do! To be the best!” Her fist hit the bed to emphasize her words.

“You want to be better than everyone else, the prettiest, the richest, the most talented. As if by doing so then you win a prize or something. And, if you can’t be, then you bring them down.”

Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what to say next. “You don’t have to compete. You don’t have to win.”

“Yes, I do!” Chloe sat up and spun around on him suddenly. “If I don’t then, she’ll never know, she’ll never see…”

“What? What won’t your mother see?” he asked understanding who Chloe meant by “she”.

“What a mistake she’s made by leaving,” Chloe lowered her eyes.

Adrien swallowed hard, “She’s not coming back, Chloe.”

“Don’t say that!” she cried. She balled up her fists and hit his arms, his shoulders, his chest, “You don’t know that!” Chloe continued to swing at him, her tiara toppling from her head. Adrien stayed motionless, allowing her to use him as a punching bag. After a few more swings, her strength left her and with the last swing she fell into his chest, sobbing. He wrapped one arm around her back as he petted her hair with his other hand.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered. They stayed like that for some time. When her sobs quieted, he gently pulled her away so he could see her face.

“I must look a mess,” she said as she self-consciously wiped her face with the back of her hand. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and offered it to her.

“I’ve seen worse,” he replied with a smirk. “Although you may have taken the smoky eye look a bit too far,” he teased, referencing the mascara under her eyes.

Chloe laughed, although there was an undercurrent of bitterness. She wiped her cheeks and under her eyes with the tissue, noting that quite a bit of makeup came off. She felt vulnerable without it. The heavy makeup she always wore acted as a mask that she could hide behind. It made her look pretty even when she felt ugly inside.

“I’m proud of you,” Adrien said.

“For what? For crying?” she asked feeling rather ashamed of showing such weakness.

Adrien nodded, “It’s not often you let your guard down. It’s okay to cry. It’s a good thing to be vulnerable sometimes.”

Chloe looked doubtful, “Just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Promise,” he crossed his heart with his finger.

Chloe fidgeted with the tissue in her hand. She wanted to ask Adrien something and yet was afraid of the response. “If I don’t want to be alone, if I don’t want to lose you and Sabrina, then…what…how…”

“I think apologizing to Sabrina is a good start. And then, just try to think about what other people need or want. Their feelings should be equal in importance to your own.” He put a hand on each of her shoulders, which made her look up at him. “I know you can be kind and thoughtful and generous because I’ve seen you do it…you’ve been that way to me today and when my mother went missing. I just wish that you’d let others see that side of you, too.”

Chloe sighed and then nodded.

“Now, about this trick you’re planning to play on Marinette…”

Chloe shook her head, “I’m not. No more tricks. Not on anyone. I promise.” To her surprise she meant it.

Adrien smiled and brought her toward him for a hug, “Thank you.”

Chloe smiled, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, “Your welcome.” After a moment she added, “And, thank you.”

“Now,” Adrien said after releasing her, “let’s clean up your room.” He rose from the bed and started to pick up one of the strewn dresses.

“Jean will do that,” Chloe waved her hand dismissively. At Adrien’s disapproving look, she continued, “What? That’s what he’s paid to do.”

“He’s paid to ‘tidy up’, Chlo, not for disaster relief. Come on! Get up! At least put your jewelry away so that nothing goes missing like last time,” he chided, remembering how she had lost her bracelet that time at school, although technically speaking that was really more Plagg’s fault than Chloe’s.

Chloe slowly and deliberately crawled off of the bed. “Yes, Daddy,” she replied with a faux pout.

 “That’s not funny. You better not let Marinette hear you call me that,” he called after her as she went into the walk-in closet with her tiara in one hand and a pair of Louis Vuitton shoes in the other. “She’ll kill you,” he mumbled as he pushed a hanger through the neck of a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished writing the Chloe & Adrien scene I actually said out loud, "Holy Hell! I'm team Chloe!" I still love the LoveSquare, but I dunno, I'd be okay with Adrien and Chloe ending up together in maybe 10 years. Please leave me a comment if you have any thoughts on the scene, especially regarding Chloe and redemption. Is she more relatable now?  
> Non-canon stuff:  
> I saw a map of the ML world and realized Adrien's mansion is super close to the school, but I had already imagined the geography differently for the fanfic, so I'm going to keep my version cuz it makes sense for the story and if I try to make it canon then I'll negate the map's ability to find HawkMoth.  
> The band name: I refuse to believe that Juleka would be in a band named Kitty Section when she hates cats, so I made her hate the band name, except I used the name I came up with before the episode aired. I don't think mine is particularly good, but I'ma gonna use it anyway cuz it's my fanfic. :P
> 
> This is the last complete chapter I have written. I've switched to a different fanfic to help ease my writer's block. It's been so long since I wrote a long Adrientte chapter that I kinda lost my mojo and am stuck, cuz I need to have one in the next chapter. So please bear with me while I work it out.


End file.
